Juego de Heredidades
by Yahab
Summary: ..mi querido Raven, por favor quiero que leas alto y claro, que seguramente creerá que ha escuchado mal estas palabras./*/ Cuando menos se lo imaginaban un repentino llamado desde Holodrum lleva nuestros héroes a emprender un nuevo viaje, a descubrir nuevas verdades y a realizar elecciones que decidirán el futuro del reino/*/ "Epilogo de Caballeros de Hyrule"
1. 1 Un nuevo viaje inesperado

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción los que sean marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. E** **ste fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **Comentarios sobre el capítulo al final porque así es más cómodo xD**

* * *

 **...**

 _ **"** Antes que nada les recuerdo que este es el Epílogo de otro fic que ya esta publicado, recomiendo ampliamente leer "Knights: Caballeros de Hyrule" antes de comenzar con esta parte. No me hago responsable de cualquier tipo de Spoiler xD **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **_.-.-.-.*.-.-.-._**

 **Epílogo**

 ** **Juego de Heredidades****

 ***.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.***

 **…**

 **1**

 **"Un Nuevo viaje Inesperado"**

—…y así, fue como Hyrule retornó a la paz que había perdido, escribiendo un nuevo capítulo en su historia, narrando con detalle cada gran hazaña que había nacido sobre sus tierras, en el reino por el que pelearon mis valientes y bravos caballeros…

Nuevamente la pluma se quedó sin tinta, rechiste haciendo berrinche moviendo el objeto de arriba hacia abajo frenéticamente, Impa se rio desde el fondo de la biblioteca y sin más remedio hice un mohín de forma resignada.

—Tranquila princesa, el papel no va escaparse si lo dejas un momento.

— ¡Impa! Se me corta la inspiración— gruñí de forma graciosa— ¿Por qué sólo me dejas usar un frasco de tinta por día?— musite de forma triste.

Caminó con desgana hasta llegar a mi mesita, me miró con un dejo de cariño, y finalmente posó su mano sobre mi cabellera.

—Es lindo que hayas decidido hacer una crónica de nuestra historia cariño, pero necesito que tengas las manos descansadas para otro tipo de deberes, últimamente dejas todo botado y terminas por no hacer nada. ¿Hay algo que intentes decirme?

Oculte mi mirada entre mis emociones y trague un poco de saliva ante el indirecto regaño, era inevitable… Sin siquiera pensarlo acaricie la pluma que sostenía en mi mano y con cariño jugueteé con ella, sonreí al recordar que no era una pluma propia para la escritura pero que pertenecía a uno de los regalos más lindos que hubiera recibido en mi vida. Aún recuerdo la curiosa cara que puso mi nana cuando me vio recoger las plumas que Horus se había tirado mientras se acicalaba.

—Estoy nerviosa…— solté sin más, volviéndome un mar de nervios.

— ¿Nerviosa?

—No soy buena dirigiendo cuando me siento de esta manera… necesito… necesito distraerme, y la escritura me ayuda mucho.

—Dime, no soy adivina, pero has estado así desde hace semanas, ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu pajarito?, apenas si había llegado y no tardaste en mandarlo de regreso a Holodrum

Me vire un poco al saber que se había dado cuenta, ella simplemente se acercó y con maldad insana comenzó a picotearme los cachetes.

—Vamos a ver, ¿Qué será…?,— clamó en tono pícaro— tiene que ver con _tu Link_ ¿Verdad?

Era cruel de muchas maneras, se echó a reír al ver que hervía nada más de pensar en ello, trate de rechistar de forma autoritaria pero mi voz denotaba el bochorno que sentía…. Cielos, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que pensaba en él sentía maripositas en el estómago, quería verlo y era normal que lo extrañara, habían pasado casi otros seis meses y la espera ya se me hacía más que eterna, aunque a comparación de esos tres años había algo que amenoraba mis sentimientos, el día en el que se marchó lo hice jurar que me mandaría cartas y que me contaría con detalle cada paso de su entrenamiento. Sin siquiera pensarlo lo hice prometer que si en algún momento llegaba a sentirse preocupado o triste, nervioso y ansioso, dejara todo y volviera a mi lado, que lo recibiría con el amor más grande del mundo sin importar que no se hubiera vuelto caballero. De forma tonta aquel día sólo irguió una sonrisa, se montó en un sólo salto sobre Epona y me mando un beso desde la distancia. Aún recuerdo esa mañana, algo se me había retorcido en la boca del estómago cuando recién me levantaba y me anunciaron que un caballero había venido de visita y que esperaba en los jardines, me había asomado con nervio por el balcón, y en automático desde la floresta de los jardines reales Sir Raven me saludo de forma alegre, también estaba muy feliz de verlo, pero sabía que su presencia sólo significaba una cosa, desde la distancia había visto al amor de mi vida salir del castillo disparado como un rayo para darle un abrazo a su maestro. Simplemente me había sentido triste y cuando los vi alejarse a cabalgata sobre el horizonte me recordé a mí misma cierta promesa que me había hecho.

"Maldito Mugestu"

A veces era inevitable seguirlo maldiciendo como si aún estuviera en mi presencia, de no ser porque desde hace tiempo lo amaba y lo respetaba no hubiera aceptado semejantes berrinches, pero sabía bien que su voluntad y su ideología habían quedado grabadas en los corazones de todos los miembros de la orden, y Link también era un miembro. Después de que mis sentimientos se habían asentado lo suficiente fui capaz de volver a sonreír ante su recuerdo, el recuerdo de alguien que querría para toda mi vida…

—Oye Princesa… La tierra de Hyrule a Zelda, ¿Me oyes?

—Eh?— babuceé como tonta e Impa volvió a negar con la cabeza para después dar un suspiro.

— ¿Terminaras de contarme?

—Eso creo— volví a susurrar con nerviosismo. — Link me mandó una carta, me dijo que ya regresa.

— ¡Vaya!, menudo caballero, si descontamos el pequeño incidente de Hyrule, haríamos una cuenta de tres años y medio, creo que ha roto un nuevo récord alteza, me pregunto cómo se sentirá ahora Sir Raven, siempre creí que permanecería invicto por mas años.

—Esto no es una competencia, Impa.

—Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que te pone nerviosa?

—Tú sabes perfectamente lo que me pone nerviosa, no juegues con mis sentimientos...

Se echó a reír de forma aligerada, rechiste de buena manera, no entendía por qué le causaba tanta gracia, pero no había dejado de molestarme desde el día en el que aseguré a Link como mi prometido, se había vuelto un mar de risa repitiendo la misma frase como si de por si me bastaran los cuchicheos de los nobles... " _No puedo creer que te hayas prendado de tu mejor amigo. Peque_ _ñ_ _a princesa de verdad que vives en un cuento de hadas"_ , y después de eso simplemente suspiraba rogando a las diosas paciencia, aunque después de varios meses me confesó que no podía imaginarme con algún otro hombre.

Era un poco extraño, pero me alegraba de sobremanera que no se hubiera opuesto en ningún instante a la relación que Link y yo habíamos comenzado, incluso a pesar de los años la fiel sheikah seguía siendo mi escudo, se había reñido con los príncipes nobles que en un primer instante se habían sentido ofendidos ante semejante decisión, " _es la elecci_ _ó_ _n del coraz_ _ó_ _n de la princesa,_ _¡_ _y no permitir_ _é_ _que nadie la cuestione!"_ era gracioso ver como salían despavoridos después de semejante regaño.

Suspire. Ella aún se reía. Yo simplemente decidí dejar la tontería por las buenas, algún día se cansaría de molestarme, o quizás simplemente esperaba a que Link volviera para cambiar su víctima de tortura... Quien sabe, no sabría adivinar a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba por su cabeza, parecía feliz desde el día en que recuperamos Hyrule, más concretamente, desde ese día en el que Link me había propuesto matrimonio, quizás parte de eso se debía a que nos habíamos quitado de encima el enorme problema político que implicaba el _Enlace_

Pero por sobre todo, sabía que estaba feliz de que ambos finalmente fuéramos reconocidos por lo que realmente éramos, por aquello que se nos había negado en ese otro futuro... Nuestra condición reconocida de héroes del reino.

 **…**

Ese mismo día mientras el crepúsculo se acercaba logre percibir su presencia, mi corazón salto de alegría, Impa me miró por el rabillo del ojo y para zafarme nuevamente de la tontería me hice la disimulada.

—Es todo por hoy— clamé de forma parsimoniosa mientras me retiraba de los deberes. Simplemente la observe hacer una mueca, y de forma maliciosa y vengativa le ordene archivar todo el trabajo que recién se había terminado. Pareció sentir disgusto pero no rechistó en nada, sabía bien que si se negaba yo le saldría con algo así como "¿Y en donde quedo el buen ejemplo?", tenía que admitirlo, había sido un corto tiempo, pero creo que las malas costumbres del dragón burlón se me habían pegado demasiado, de alguna manera me había vuelto un poco malvada aunque eso me causaba cierta gracia para mis adentros.

De forma alegre salí del castillo a hurtadillas, y al llegar a los arcos que enmarcaban la entrada de la ciudadela espere de forma ansiosa, aunque su magia era leve la conocía como a ninguna cosa en la vida, sabía que estaba cerca y quería darle una pequeña sorpresita.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y no parecía acercarse…

Bostece cuando transcurrió cerca de una hora y no había señales de él en la distancia.

— ¿Qué extraño?

Mi voz sonó melancólica y triste, a la distancia su aura mágica también parecía sentirse un poco inquieta, mire con discreción hacia el castillo, Impa no parecía haberse percatado de mi fuga así que sonreí y salí a darle encuentro.

La figura encapuchada permanecía posada en una de las colinillas de la pradera, el viento ondeó suavemente sobre su prenda, la tela parecía bailar bajo el susurro de la naturaleza, desde la distancia admire la belleza de la escena, era como algo surreal y mágico, demasiado bello y hermoso como para no querer reclamarlo para mí misma.

Con sigilo innato me acerque de forma traviesa, estaba tan distraído mirando al horizonte que no se dio cuenta de nada, a su lado, su equina acompañante movió las diminutas orejas en señal de alerta, se viró de forma curiosa y pareció sonreír ante la visión de la otra capucha blanca, simplemente con la mirada la invite a que se convirtiera en mi cómplice y justo cuando estuve demasiado cerca decidí saltar como gato al acecho.

— ¡Te tengo!— rugió de forma sorpresiva

Pegue un pequeño grito de asombro cuando se viró de forma rápida, en lugar de que yo lo atrapara los roles se cambiaron y termine siendo yo la presa, después de la sorpresa me reí de forma tonta. Simplemente había fracasado.

—Link— refunfuñe

—Princesa, ¿de verdad creíste que podrías?— clamó de manera picara, sus manos me acariciaron de forma tierna y su boca se entrelazó con la mía casi al instante, durante algunos minutos nos quedamos de esa forma, amándonos simplemente entre el silencio de la pradera, hasta que el aire nos faltó y nos separamos de mala gana, aun así él no perdió la posición que había ganado y acurrucó su cabeza contra mi cuello.

—Fue trampa, —gruñí— ¿cómo supiste que te emboscaría?

— ¿Trampa?, pero si escuche tus pasos desde los lejos, tu respiración atolondrada y tu corazón corriendo como loco, mi pequeña cazadora necesita un poco más de entrenamiento.

Hice un mohín gracioso que él simplemente aplacó con un dulce beso.

—Bueno… es que estoy tan feliz de verte… de tenerte— confesé mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cuello.

—También te extrañaba Zel.

—Eso parece, ¿Pero por qué tardas tanto en volver a mi lado?

—El Maestro Tesshin es peor que Rodthen— gruñó con gracia— no tienes idea de las cosas que me ha hecho hacer.

—Eso no— le rechiste entre risitas— es decir, ¿Qué haces aquí tan solito?, quería esperarte en la Ciudadela, pero pareces no querer dejar este punto.

—Oh, bueno— Clamó de forma atolondrada, me soltó con parsimonia y volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte— cuando cabalgaba hacia aquí Horus salió volando de regreso, sabes que desde que terminó todo esto se convirtió en mensajero oficial de la orden, el maestro Raven le ha colocado un hechizo de _llamada_ así que puede saber cuándo alguien le está hablando incluso a muchos kilómetros.

— ¿Si?— clame de forma entusiasmada

—Bueno… es que, es extraño y quería saber que pasaba, así que Epona y yo volvimos a casa con trote lento para darle tiempo a que nos alcanzara, pero Horus aun no regresa, eso me hace pensar que voló todo el camino de regreso hasta Holodrum.

—Hmmm— susurre de forma dubitativa, Epona emitió un leve relinchido, Link parecía querer seguir esperando, le di un beso en la mejilla y asentí con la mirada— ¿Y tú que dices bonita?— jugueteé con Epona mientras su jinete se viraba, sus grandes ojos azules brillaron con alegría y de forma contenta me dio algunos empujoncitos, le revolví el cabello de la crin con caricias y movió sus pequeñas orejas de manera gustosa, también estaba orgullosa de ella, después del terrible combate me entere por boca de los soldados que durante la batalla había matado a varios moblins a fuerza de coces verdaderamente salvajes.

Link dio un suspiro de alegría, y ante el sonido deje de tontear con Epona y mire hacia el horizonte del cielo, la pequeña figura alada se acercaba de rápidamente, Link estiró un brazo y recibió de manera gustosa a su amigo.

Tal y como Link lo presentía, nuestro halcón traía un mensaje atado a la pata, mire a Link desenroscar el pequeño pergamino, al inicio pareció confundido ante el mensaje, pero mientras los minutos pasaban y releía aquel código su rostro comenzaba a denotar tristeza.

— ¿Que tienes amor?— pregunte acercándome. Sin siquiera dar aviso me abrazó de forma posesiva.

—No lo entiendo…

Le quiete el mensaje, solamente había dos palabras escritas en tinta roja

"Regresa…. Raven"

El maestro Raven la había enviado, entendí que al igual que yo Link no deseaba acatar aquella orden, el pobre tenía esos ojos de borrego que solamente decían "quiero quedarme contigo"

— ¿Qué pasaría?

—No sé, todo estaba en orden cuando emprendí el viaje de vuelta a casa.

—No pongas esa carita triste Link.

—Es que estaba ansioso por volver a tu lado.

—Si amor… —musite, me colgué de su cuello, no quería que se fuera nuevamente, durante un rato nos quedamos ahí abrazados, era un mensaje que estaba escrito en tinta roja, posiblemente era urgente. Sus brazos me acurrucaron hasta que sentí la pesadez de no querer separarme y mi loca cabecita comenzó a cavilar en posibilidades… no tenía pendientes que no fueran administrativos hasta bien entrado el invierno…— Hmmm— arqué un ceja ante la loca idea— Amor…

— ¿Qué, cielo?

— ¿Qué tal si ahora mismo me secuestras?, vayamos juntos a Holodrum.

Soltó una pequeña risita y me apachurró por la cintura al escuchar semejante comentario.

—Impa me mataría.

—Se dará cuenta cuando ya estemos muy lejos. Anda, ¿Qué dices?— clame de manera picara y traviesa, la idea era tan tentativa que también arqueó una ceja de forma cómplice.

—Está bien, nos vamos y enviamos a Horus con un mensaje en un lapso de algunas horas, así cuando lo sepa seguro que no nos alcanza.

Ambos nos reímos y rápidamente nos montamos sobre Epona, La noble yegua entendió nuestra conversación y emprendió trote rápido rumbo a kakariko.

* * *

La villa lucia tan bonita, desde que la tempestad había pasado muchos comerciantes de otras regiones se habían instalado en ese sitio, las noches placidas y tranquilas ahora se llenaban de luces de colores, la vida de los habitantes había comenzado a tomar otros rumbos y no dudaba en que muy pronto aquel pequeño pueblito que alguna vez fue Sheikah lograra convertirse en una segunda ciudadela dentro del reino. Link me llevó a comer cosas deliciosas, me compró ropas cómodas para el viaje y con mucha alegría me invitó a que nos relajáramos antes de la intensa travesía, casi al caer la noche liberamos a Horus para que entregara nuestro mensaje, una pequeña carta que decía: "Regreso hasta nuevo aviso, ocúpate hasta entonces del reino". Link se rio mientras me veía garabatear semejantes palabras "suicidas", pues al igual que yo, él estaba seguro de que después de eso Impa nos golpearía ambos. Despedimos a Horus con una sonrisa mientras decidíamos embarcarnos en el viaje, al inicio habíamos pensado en rentar una posada para pasar la noche, pero viéndolo en perspectiva aquello era una terrible y mala idea, dado que ambos sabíamos que en cuanto Impa tuviera aquel papel en sus manos seguramente emprendería carrera para llevarme de vuelta.

Sin más remedio compramos algunas provisiones y alistamos a Epona para la travesía de regreso.

—Dime Zel…

—Si— susurre feliz mientras él me acomodaba delante de la montura, de manera tierna se colocó a mi lado y me abrazó con amor desmedido.

— ¿Aun sabes cómo acampar?— reí de forma ligera mientras le daba un codazo travieso con el brazo.

—Creo que sí, de todas formas, planeaba usarte como almohada.

—Hay cosas que no cambian con el tiempo, ¿cierto?

—No— rechiste de modo gracioso, sonrió de forma coqueta ante la respuesta, le dio un suave espoleo a Epona, y ella atendió fielmente a su llamado, cruzamos el pueblo de forma rápida y tranquila, pero justo al llegar al arco que enmarcaba la entrada, una lanza literalmente cruzó el cielo, se incrustó en la tierra de forma brava y Epona se detuvo de golpe al ver que nos cerraban el camino, relinchó asustada y levantó las patas delanteras, Link jaló las riendas tranquilizándola en ese preciso instante.

 **—** **Princesa** **…—** resonó una voz macabra, casi terrorífica, Link y yo nos pusimos verdaderamente pálidos ante el sonido

—No puedo creerlo— clamó mi amor con voz temblorosa, habíamos estado un poco ensimismados en nuestra felicidad, así que ninguno de los dos creyó que de verdad nos encontraría— pero si apenas mandamos a Horus, ¿Cómo fue que nos encontró tan rápido?— respingó de forma quejumbrosa y triste.

—Existen misterios que ni siquiera yo puedo descifrar en este mundo— trague saliva y aferre mi mano contra la manga de su uniforme, de la nada decenas de soldados del castillo aparecieron y rodearon a la yegua. Epona relinchó nuevamente al verse rodeada.

—No creí que de verdad te atreverías— Volvió a rugir esa voz tétrica. Gemí con cierto terror para mis adentros mientras veía como desde el tumulto salía mi cuidadora con un aura verdaderamente oscura emanado desde sus entrañas.

—I.I..Impa…cielos, ¿Cómo fue que?, es decir, apenas si…

—Sí, apenas si…— masculló y repitió la oración que yo no había terminado— ¿Buscabas esto verdad?— clamó de forma maliciosa mientras me mostraba una jaula que llevaba en la mano, desde el interior de la pequeña cárcel Horus chilló con tristeza.

—Wahhh!, ha sido capturado— clamó Link de forma espantada. Lo vi llorar en el silencio mientras sentía en carne propia el hecho de que hubieran apresado a nuestro amigo.

— ¿Pero, como?— pregunte de manera desilusionada al ver que habíamos fracasado en nuestros planes de huida.

—La gobernante del reino desaparece, ¿De verdad crees que nadie se da cuanta?, era tan extraño, que decidí investigar por mí misma. ¡Qué crees que haces, Zelda!, no puedes salir así como si nada y menos teniendo un incidente tan reciente en el reino, literalmente pasamos por un golpe de estado crees que lo más coherente es estar ahora en Kakarico, te recuerdo que hay quienes aún no creen del todo la verdad de la Zelda falsa.

—Pero Impa— rechiste de modo suplicante.

— ¡Pero nada!

Su regaño épico prosiguió durante minutos, no hace falta mencionar el bochorno que sentía en esos momentos, dado que los soldados estaban ahí y todo mundo se había dado cuenta. No había modo de que alguien hubiera pasado por alto semejante teatrillo.

—Perdón alteza— susurró uno de ellos de manera apenada

—Lady Impa nos ha obligado— clamó otro, no hacía falta que lo mencionaran eso era algo que a leguas se notaba. Literalmente los vi llorar en el silencio al haber quedado atrapados entre la espada y la pared, entre su lealtad y sus obligaciones.

—Asumí que estarías cerca— el tronido de su voz me devolvió a realidad de forma casi angustiante— te vi entrar en la villa y espere a que salieras, solamente planeaba darte una buena zarandeada.

— ¡Zarandeada!— clame un poco aterrada. Link tragó saliva y se escondió a mis espaldas,… bueno era tranquilizante saber que mi salvador siempre estaba en forma… casi en forma.

—Pero entonces, vi salir volando a tu pajarito— gruñó de forma acusadora mientras nos mostraba la jaula en alto, el pobre Horus miró a Link de modo suplicante regándole a su manera para que fuera a salvarlo. — utilice una red y una ballesta de forma improvisada, ¡Jamás creí que te atreverías a semejante osadía!, ¡Que rayos crees que sentí al leer semejante mensaje!

—Impa, yo.

— ¡Absolutamente, nada!, me decepcionas Zelda, ya no eres una niña no entiendo por qué me sigues haciendo esto, ¿Y qué pasa con tus obligaciones?

—Pero llevo adelantado el trabajo desde hace meses, no creí que tuviera algo de malo tomarme libre sólo unos cuantos días— rechiste con un tono un poco dolido, no me parecían justas algunas de esas acusaciones.

—Y por qué no hacerlo de la forma correcta.

—Porque esto es urgente y porque no te veo en condiciones para darme el sí de buena manera, también necesito buscar otras alternativas.

— ¡Urgente!

—Voy a acompañar a Link a la Orden en Holodrum.

Link se rio de forma nerviosa y le mostro la misiva con el mensaje importante, Impa suspiró al leer el recado.

—Bien…

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, te perdono por casi haber huido. Pero no te perdono por hacer las cosas de esta manera, bájate del caballo.

—Yegua— corregí al ver que Epona la miraba de manera graciosa.

—Lo que sea, baja ahora mismo.

Mire a Link y él me miró, ¿Bajar?, no me gustaba como sonaba esa propuesta.

—No me veas con esos ojos Link— gruñó ella de forma desafiante— también me tienes decepcionada, ¿crees que un buen rey ostenta semejantes cualidades?, no siempre es viable seguirle el juego a tu pareja.

Puso una cara triste ante el regaño, ambos bajamos de Epona.

—Nos vamos al castillo ahora.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste.

—¡Pero Impa!

—Nada de peros, estas castigada. Link tú ya puedes marcharte, se bien que los caballeros no escriben en vano misivas en letras rojas.

Ambos nos quedamos un poco helados, la sheikah ya había dicho suficiente, la tristeza en los ojos de Link delataba que había comprendido perfectamente aquel mensaje.

—Pero quiero ir con Link— rechiste tratando de hacer un último intento, Impa se viró de mala manera y ordenó a los soldados que nos escoltaran.

—No tienes nada que hacer en Holodrum Princesa, fue sólo a Link a quien le mandaron el recado

Link y yo bajamos la mirada como chiquillos regañados y durante cierto tiempo caminamos en el silencio, hasta que llegamos a las afueras de villa Kakariko e Impa se viró para indicarle a Link que se fuera.

—Yo…— murmuró, cerró los ojos y se viró para abrazarme— déjame despedirme.

—Creí ver que llevabas prisa, joven caballero.

—Yo sé que estos pocos meses no se comparan con esos tres años, pero aun así…— también lo abrace sin decir palabra, no quería despedirme todavía, lo había esperado con tantas ansias desde que me dijo que regresaba y no podía creer que solamente hubiéramos podido pasar algunas horas juntos, escondió su rostro contra mi cuello, e Impa rechisto con un semblante fastidiado, quizás a sus ojos aquello parecía una niñería, pero para nosotros aquel gesto de cariño era un consuelo para nuestras almas, cuando los minutos pasaron me di cuenta que mi amor definitivamente era más fuerte que mis deberes, ella tenía razón, me había comportado de una manera un poco tonta y creo que había perdido mi derecho de imponer mi voluntad y la oportunidad para reclamar unas pequeñas vacaciones.

—Link— la sheikah gruñó de nuevo.

—Sólo un ratito más— musitó, no dije nada, quería que se quedara a mi lado, deje que el tiempo fluyera sin poder soltarlo..— no llores Zel.

— ¿Qué?— masculle y sólo hasta entonces sentí mis propias lágrimas, definitivamente había perdido mi resistencia.

Link simplemente suspiró quedito y con ternura me limpió el rostro con la caricia de sus manos, solamente se quedó enganchado a mi cuello y antes de soltarme me aprisionó con un tierno beso, sus labios se engarzaron con los míos y nuevamente dejamos que el tiempo fluyera.

—Volveré pronto.

—Pero no sabemos para qué te necesitan, ¿Y si nuevamente pasan meses sin que pueda verte?

—Pero ambos tenemos la voluntad para esperarnos.

—Ya no quiero esperar, Link.

—Yo sé que no, cielo.

—No te vayas— susurre sin poder soltarlo, alguien se aproximaba por el bosque, reconocí de inmediato su esencia, le hice la pequeña señita a Link de que ganara un poco más de tiempo, él entendió aunque parecía confundido.

—Basta ya, princesa, no seas una mala influencia— Impa rechistó mientras se viraba y se montaba en su caballo

—Lady Impa, ¿Me devolvería mi halcón?- preguntó Link

—Definitivamente no, parece ser la herramienta perfecta de todas sus travesuras. ¡Esta confiscado!

—Pero lo necesito para platicar con Zelda.

—Exactamente.

—Eres muy cruel— clamó haciendo mohín, el pobre Horus volvió a llorar de modo triste.

Pero entonces, Epona relinchó de una manera curiosa cuando una montura conocida apareció entre la arboleda, el nuevo jinete azuzó a su propio caballo cortándole el paso a la Sheikah— ¡Hey!— rugió ella con enfado poniendo postura defensiva.

Una risita sonó de forma maliciosa. Link puso los ojos como platos al ver semejante osadía.

— ¿A dónde va con tanta prisa, Lady Impa?— e Impa arqueó una ceja mientras veía al misterioso jinete deshacerse de su capucha.

—Sir Raven, ¡A qué se debe esta emboscada!

El maestro caballero se rio al ver su cara de enfado.

Finalmente después de la pequeña broma, descendió de su montura, se acercó a mi lado e hizo una feliz reverencia.

—Mi joven princesa, ¿Son lagrimas las que veo?— clamó con tono triste al darse cuenta, me sentí un poco avergonzada y me volví limpiar el rostro— ¿Qué sucede Alteza?

—Impa no me deja acompañar a Link— me acerque un poco y le susurre de forma bajita— se ha enojado porque planeaba fugarme sin su permiso.

Soltó una risita al escuchar aquello, miró a Impa por el rabillo del ojo y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo ir Sir Raven?

— ¡Zelda!— Impa gruñó desde la distancia al percibir mi nuevo intento de escape.

—Los años no la cambian, eh. — contestó él de forma picara.

—No la solapes Raven, además, seguro que tú y tu pupilo tienen un asunto en privado.

—Sí, no… es decir, es un asunto de caballeros pero, me temo que hay algo más a lo que he venido.

— ¿Algo más?— pregunte muy curiosa.

—He venido como emisario directo de la Orden, Alteza. – se viró y le dedicó a Link una sonrisa— Perdona Link, quería avisarte con Horus, pero el halcón tiene ordenes de hacer un encargo por turno.

—No entiendo maestro.

—La mañana en la que partiste, Rodthen me llevó un mensaje del consejo, claramente dijo _"_ _Los ancianos quieren hablar con Link_ _"_ , pero habías partido demasiado temprano, así que instintivamente llame a Horus, y simplemente escribí la palabra _Regresa,_ tenía curiosidad de saber que había pasado así que sin pensarlo dos veces fui directo con el consejo, estaban un poco perplejos al saber que ya habías emprendido cabalgata, pero entendieron de buena manera que ansiabas regresar al lado de la princesa. La cuestión fue, que para cuando se enteraron ya estabas muy lejos y el halcón ya había partido con el mensaje, lo que los ancianos necesitaban de ti era que escoltaras a Holodrum a nuestra Alteza Zelda.

— ¿A mí?

Asintió con gracia ante mi pregunta y prosiguió en su relato.

—Así que cabalgue esperando a que Horus dejara su mensaje, creí que estando a medio camino podría llamarlo de vuelta, pero nunca contestó a mi llamado y termine por emprender el viaje hasta Hyrule.

—Bueno he perdido mi halcón en manos de Lady Impa.

— ¿Perdido?

—Esta confiscado Maestro.

El maestro Raven volvió a mirar a Impa con desenfado, haciendo negaciones severas con la cabeza, ella simplemente contestó con un mohín a modo de berrinche.

—Entonces, ¿el consejo manda a buscar a la princesa?— clamó Link confundido.

—A la Princesa y a los guardianes del espíritu, y también a ciertas personas especiales. Link, parece ser que desbloqueaste una condición de revelo.

—Condición de revelo… —masculló con cierta sorpresa— ¿de quién?— preguntó con cierto nervio.

—Del maestro Mugetsu.

— ¡De Mugetsu!— clamé en el mismo instante en el que escuche su nombre.

—Pero yo, no entiendo, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

— Creo que se activó en el instante en el que completaste la última prueba del espíritu.

—Dígame Sir Raven, ¿Usted sabe de qué se trata?— añadí tratando de saber más acerca del asunto.

—Parece ser una carta. Según tengo entendido, dejó el encargo a manos del consejo, la verdad es que tampoco han querido decirme mucho, la condición de revelo ha sido activada, pero al parecer existen otras condiciones para que el contenido de la carta pueda ser leído.

—Entonces… llama a los guardianes del Espíritu, quizás se trate de alguna voluntad, ¿Me pregunto desde cuando abra escrito la carta?— musite. Sir Raven puso ojos un poco tristes.

—De cualquier forma, parece ser que el asunto va más allá de sentimentalismos, dado que el maestro pidió que la gobernante de Hyrule estuviera ahí presente, después de todo los reyes de este reino han sido dueños oficiales de la mayor parte de la Orden durante siglos, incluso cuando ésta comparte liderazgos con Holodrum y Labrynna.

—Bueno, eso significa que debo ir con Link por causa de fuerzas mayores— clame de forma feliz colgándome del brazo de mi novio, él también sonrió con alegría y juntó su frente con mi cabeza.

—Es una excusa alteza, aun no le he dado permiso.

— ¡Impa!— rechiste.

—Entonces, esto podría causar un conflicto político, dígame Impa, ¿qué cree que crean los países vecinos si Hyrule se niega a asistir a un llamado de su propia orden?, es verdad, que tal y como dije gran parte de ésta le pertenece, pero Holodrum y Labrynna también tienen ahí a sus caballeros….

— ¡Arggg!, Esta bien, ya basta— lo interrumpió de manera tajante— creo que nuevamente he perdido, Sir Raven usted es desesperante, no tiene idea del peso que me quito el día en que se convirtió en guardián de la no sé qué cosa, y se fue a tomar unas vacaciones— rechistó.

Sir Raven volvió a reírse de forma bajita. "No son vacaciones" gruñó después de un rato

—Bueno, tenemos suerte de que estamos en Kakariko eso nos quita medio día de trayecto.

— ¡Entonces nos vamos!— clame con mucho gusto.

—Princesa, ¿por qué no volvemos a Hyrule y alista un carruaje como se debe?— farfulló minana

—Quiero ir con Link y con Epona, Impa, además, él ya me compró lo necesario para el viaje.

—De alguna forma suena como un deja-vú, pero… No se preocupe, estimada Sheikah, este viaje no será tan difícil como el de hace un año, ¿Por qué cree que llegue aquí como el rayo?, sin monstruos al acecho tenemos los caminos principales despejados hasta donde se nos dé la gana.

—Es cierto— canturreó Link siguiendo la conversación que Sir Raven había dejado— la última vez dimos vueltas durante semanas esquivando a los monstruos.

Impa suspiró completamente vencida, se dio la media vuelta y agachó la mirada.

—Está bien. Sólo vete. — soltó de forma seca.

—Impa— musite de modo triste al ver su semblante, parecía un poco resentida y eso me hizo sentir culpable, sin siquiera pensarlo la abrace por la espalda y le di un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Princesa!— clamó de forma atolondrada ante mis acciones.

—No pongas esa cara, tú sabes bien lo mucho que te adoro.

—Entonces, no entiendo por qué siempre huye… es porque ya no me tiene confianza, ¿cierto?.— preguntó en tono triste.

—Te equivocas, a decir verdad, es por lo contrario, porque solamente en ti tengo plena confianza y porque sólo a ti te dejaría encargada la seguridad de mi reino.

—Alteza…

—Y además, solamente huyo porque es sumamente divertido.

Hizo un mohín verdaderamente gracioso, los soldados a sus espaldas soltaron una risita, pero ésta fue aplacada de inmediato cuando Impa los miró con ojos asesinos.

 **…**

Finalmente con su "ira" apaciguada, pude obtener el permiso para abandonar el reino…

Y de esa forma, nos embarcamos en nuevo viaje, claro está, no sin antes rescatar a Horus, a Sir Raven le costó un poco de trabajo, pero después de una pequeña charla convenció a Impa de que liberara a mi ave, "Es propiedad de la Orden" clamó de forma autoritaria, y fue así como Horus ganó su libertad de nuevo.

* * *

—Sir Raven…

— ¿Si alteza?

— ¿Cómo puede usted ser tan valiente ante esa mirada escarlata?

—Si maestro, ¿Por qué no nos cuenta su secreto?

—Es una larga y vieja historia, la historia de mi vida, de cuando aún era un caballero inexperto, usted sabe que crecí al lado de su padre el rey Nohasen.

—Lo sé, aunque es curioso que recuerde muy poco de aquello.

—Supongo que era demasiado joven y yo me convertí en guardián del espíritu también a una edad temprana.

—Oh, el maestro Raven es increíble— clamó Link de manera entusiasta y divertida.

Epona asintió con la cabeza, parecía feliz mientras caminaba al lado del otro caballo, aunque si lo pensaba en retrospectiva, Sir Raven y Link solían ir a muchos lados juntos y eso significaba que sus corceles compartían largos trotes durante esas travesías.

—Alteza, hace años que lo prometí…

—¿Qué cosa Sir..?

—Que nunca me dejaría vencer por esa mujer, aunque me estuviera muriendo de miedo, ese ha sido el peor de los desafíos de mi vida— clamó un poco acongojado, Link soltó una risita mientras su maestro le confesa que a pesar de su semblante Impa también lo hacía temblar de terror de vez en cuando.

Acampamos en horas tardías de la noche, pero de igual forma dejamos que se nos escapara como si nada la madrugada, fue un viaje calmado y armonioso, salir del castillo era bueno de vez en cuando, y hasta cierto punto podría decirse que por primera vez había salido por voluntad propia.

Cuando menos lo pensamos ya estábamos en puertas de ciudad Lynna, Link puso una cara curiosa, había permanecido feliz porque estábamos juntos y sólo hasta que pisamos la cuidad el muy atolondrado pregunto "¿Por qué vinimos por este camino?"

Sir Raven meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, aceptando finalmente que la despitadez de su pupilo posiblemente no tenía cura. Según me dijo Link, el camino rápido entre Holodrum y Hyrule era a través del pasaje de las montañas, así que de cierta forma era extraño que rodeáramos camino para venir a parar justo a ciudad Lynna.

—Necesito ir a casa, y además, el maestro Leon vino a descansar unas semanas con su familia, es más fácil si le doy el aviso en persona a esperar a que el consejo le redacte alguna carta.

—Muy bien.

—Ustedes pueden descansar con Nayru en tanto vuelvo, mi señora de las eras seguro estará contenta de verla princesa Zelda.

—No hay nada mejor que una visita sorpresa— clame de forma entusiasta. Aunque de todas maneras planeaba llegar con Nayru en el camino de regreso.

Nuestros pasos se separaron al llegar a la plaza central, las cosas habían cambiado, el rastro de destrucción y tristeza había desaparecido, erguí una sonrisa al ver la estatua restaurada de la Reina Ambi.

—Gracias, Zel.

— ¿Qué? – farfulle de forma boba al escuchar su voz susurrándome en el oído.

—No disimules, sabes que los cotilleos de los caballeros a veces son peor que los de las damas nobles— reí ante aquello, bueno, no podíamos hacer nada respecto al chisme y sus poderes de comunicación interminables— Sé que fuiste tú quien donó al estatua.

—Lo recordé claramente, en realidad, tú debiste de haberlo recordado.

— ¿Yo?

—Link eres un despistado. Mugetsu te lo dijo, justo en este mismo sitio, " _Link_ _¿_ _podr_ _í_ _as record_ _á_ _rmelo?_ _…_ _cuando todo esto termine debemos reparar esta estatua_ "

Sudó en frío por largos instantes mientras lo regañaba por haber olvidado algo como eso.

—De cierto modo sentí que era parte de mi responsabilidad arreglar uno de los asuntos pendientes del maestro, aunque sabes Link, yo solamente done los fondos, fueron los Artesanos de Labrynna quienes la dejaron como nueva.

—Es muy bonita, ¿Cierto?

—Sí, es preciosa— clame con tono alegre. — ¿Esta Ralph contento?

—Muchísimo mi princesa.

 **…**

El rostro de Nayru mostró plena felicidad cuando esa tarde abrió la puerta de su casa, me abrazó y me apachurró con ganas y yo simplemente reí ante sus acciones traviesas, era bueno volver a vernos.

—Es una lástima— susurró de forma triste mientras me mostraba el Óculo de los oráculos, también suspire al ver que estaba roto.

—Tuvo mala suerte— clame mientras tomaba entre mis manos una de las piezas —de los cuatro cristales mágicos que existen, este fue el único que terminó en pedazos, después del desastre que hizo Twinrova aún me sorprende que la biblioteca de mi castillo terminara casi intacta.

—No es justo— gruñó con un mohín gracioso— creo que soy la única que se quedó incomunicada.

—No te preocupes, seguro que lo arreglaremos.

Irguió una sonrisa y nos acomodó en su vivienda de manera amable y cariñosa.

Era agradable estar en un ambiente sin tensiones, sin las comunes y aburridas cuestiones diplomáticas del reino. Link parecía feliz mientras husmeaba en los libreros de mi amiga, no sabría decir por qué, pero de algún modo sentía que Link trataba de llenar ciertos vacíos, cuando éramos pequeños era extraño que leyera, y ahora sin más, simplemente parecía emocionado con cualquier cosa, una noche mientras dormíamos simplemente se me ocurrió mencionarlo.

"Quiero saber" fue lo único que dijo en aquel entonces, más tarde descubrí, que era porque había perdido parte de su biblioteca ambulante, sin Mugetsu rondándole cerca seguramente sentía cierto desequilibrio, y ahora que lo pensaba, nuestro querido animago quizás realmente tenía la edad que siempre nos había dicho, lo habíamos tomado en broma, sabiendo de ante mano que por más magia que utilizara ningún ser humano podría vivir ochocientos años, pero ahora sabíamos que de verdad había sido un dragón.

Suspire a la idea... Si por lo menos me lo hubiera dicho, habría aprovechado su cabeza, seguramente que dentro de esa memoria centenaria guardaba secretos increíbles.

Es algo que de seguro nunca sabremos.

— ¿Y esas maletas?— pregunte de forma dubitativa, mientras mi vista curioseaba en las tonterías de Link, capte que Nayru tenía provisiones y maletas preparadas, como si de un momento a otro fuera a salir de viaje.

—bueno, es que...

La puerta de la entrada se abrió interrumpiendo sus oraciones, cierto chico pelirrojo entró con alegría, reí de forma graciosa al ver que cargaba consigo decenas de paquetes con más provisiones y otras chucherías, la pila de cosas era tan alta que no me sorprendió que en un primer instante no nos viera, aun no entendía como era que había caminado a ciegas hasta llegar al centro de la estancia.

—Ya volví Nayru, he comprado algunas cosas lindas, seguro que van a encantar...te. ¡Princesa!— clamó de forma sorpresiva, cuando después de dejar sus paquetes finalmente pudo ver hacia el frente, sólo para darse cuenta de que me encontraba ahí sentada junto al Oráculo de las Eras.

—Que tal Ralph— salude con gusto. Sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó a mi sitio e hizo una educada reverencia.

—Qué pena, no sabía que venía, hubiera comprado algo lindo también para usted alteza, mis disculpas.

—No te preocupes, también fue nuestra culpa por llegar así de improviso.

— ¿Le acompaña lady Impa?

—No precisamente— respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Puso una cara graciosa cuando Link apareció a sus espaldas sin previo aviso y le picó las costillas de forma maliciosa y malintencionada.

—¡Link!— gruñó al reconocerlo — ¿Que rayos haces?, ¡Oye!, si sales así de improviso volverán a relegarte los derechos para ser aspirante de caballero.

—Ralph despistado. ¡He terminado correctamente todas las pruebas!

— ¡Ehhhh!, ¿Cuando ocurrió eso?

—Hace un par de días— clamó de manera entusiasta

— ¡Y por qué rayos no estoy enterado!

— ¿No lo estás?... que extraño— susurró de forma burlona.

—Link idiota, no sé ni por qué me preocupo, tú de verdad que no me aprecias, siempre terminas olvidándome.

Link se rió de forma tierna y después le abrazó la cabeza juguetonamente, Ralph gruñó tratando de zafarse, pero al final simplemente se rindió ante los juegos de su amigo.

— Deja de hacer berrinche, tenía planeado escribirte una carta.

—Ajá, ¿para cuándo?, para el siguiente solsticio seguramente.

—Necesitaba primero ver a mi princesa— se excusó con un poco de vergüenza al tiempo que me dedicaba una cálida mirada.

Ralph simplemente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¡Oh cierto!— espetó de repente — oye Link, ¿qué pasa con el consejo de la Orden?

— ¿Con el consejo?

—Ayer recibí una carta— clamó metiendo una mano a su capa y sacando a la susodicha, escrita en papel Pergamino y decorada con el escudo de la Orden, no había duda de que se trataba de la correspondencia del Consejo. — _se solicita su presencia lo antes posible, es imperante que atienda a este llamado_ — leyó de forma rápida un fragmento de mensaje.

—Qué extraño— farfulló Link simplemente.

— ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

—No realmente— contestó de forma despistada.

Me reí ante su respuesta, Nayru y Ralph me miraron de forma curiosa, le hice a Link varias señas con las manos, aunque lo único que logre hacer fue que ladeara la cabeza como cachorrito.

—Ay Link, que despistado. La carta. — le recordé.

— ¿La carta?... ¡Oh, es cierto, la carta!

— ¿Cual carta, Zel?— Nayru parecía sumamente interesada.

—El maestro Mugetsu dejó una carta, de hecho, antes no lo había mencionado, pero es la razón por la que estamos aquí de paso.

—El maestro Mugetsu...— repitió con cierta tristeza, me vire un poco y la abrase con cariño, sabía bien que ellos dos habían sido más que amigos, y que Nayru le había querido casi toda una vida como a un hermano, razón por la que Ralph no se había llevado del todo bien con el joven dragón en un inicio. Me sentí sumamente triste después de que me lo había contado hacia casi un año.

— ¡Muy bien!— Clame de modo alegre tratando de cambiar su semblante.— entonces podemos viajar juntos. Vas junto con Ralph, ¿cierto?

—Si— su expresión cambio de triste a juguetona ante la propuesta, parecía muy feliz de poder viajar al lado de su guardián. — Ralph estaba triste y tenía miedo de que algo me pasara en su ausencia, así que le dije que iría con él, de esa forma aún podría cuidarme.

—A veces Ralph es un guardián demasiado lindo— Clame de manera picara.

—Verdad que si— contestó Nayru con un poco de sonrojo, nuestro joven mago también cambio un poco de colores y de forma discreta se puso a reacomodar sus paquetes...

 **...**

Al caer la tarde Horus salió volando sin previo aviso, me quede un poco extrañada, pero volvió de forma rápida a su sitio, había una nueva nota, la cual desenrosque al ver que no llevaba un destinatario en específico.

"No he podido encontrar al maestro Leon en su casa, parece ser que salió a dar un pequeño paseo. Tendré que ir a buscarlo, adelántense, nos vemos en la academia, es más importante que la princesa Zelda esté presente. Raven."

—Hmmmm?

Simplemente solté un suspiro, bueno, de cualquier forma Link y yo viajaríamos con compañía, pero eso tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente, se notaba a leguas que Nayru no solía salir de su casa así que la pobre estaba hecha un enredo tratando de decidir qué tipo de cosas se llevaría.

Esa noche conversamos de cosas agradables a la mesa, Nayru me sirvió café con leche y unas cuantas galletitas, "el deleite de los plebeyos" clamó de forma sumamente graciosa, si bien lo sabría porque Link me había enseñado esos deleites de las formas más lindas posibles, aunque Impa siempre me reñía y me molestaba con la típica frase de "No es comida para la realeza". En horas tempranas Link y Ralph cayeron como piedra, después de haberse estado peleando como niñitos toda la tarde ninguna de las dos supo a ciencia cierta cómo era que ambos habían terminado por dormir en la misma cama y a pierna suelta, el guardián del Oráculo se dio la media vuelta de forma despistada y terminó por abrazar al joven caballero que reposaba justo a su lado, Nayru y yo soltamos una risita discreta cuando Link hizo una cara graciosa al sentir que lo aprisionaban por la cintura.

—Seguramente mañana alguno de los dos pegara el grito en el cielo.

—No lo dudes querida amiga, no lo dudes— repetí haciendo un eco de sus palabras.

La oscuridad en ciudad Lynna parecía eternamente perpetua, era tan diferente a Hyrule y tan distinta de Holodrum dado que aun guardaba ese carácter de antaño, las noches eran noches y los días… simplemente días, por largos años me había acostumbrado a ver luz entre la oscuridad, el revuelo que se formaba en la ciudadela incluso a esas horas, costaba aceptarlo un poco, pero poco a poco mi bonito país se estaba transformando en una de las poblaciones más grandes de aquellos parajes, a veces simplemente pensaba, ¿Y a qué hora duerme la gente?, pronto, simplemente no importaba, solamente me dedicaba ver sus rostros felices, satisfecha al corroborar que hacia un buen trabajo como gobernante, la época oscura finalmente se había disipado para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo comienzo.

Y hablando de comienzos…

El café con leche rozo mis labios cuando un pequeño murmullo salió desde la otra estancia, Ralph parecía estar murmurando entre sueños, y esos sueños parecían ser felices…

—Creo que tu pequeño enamorado te llama.

Nayru se puso roja como tomate al escucharme decir eso, yo simplemente reí de forma bajita.

— ¿Y cómo va eso?

— ¿Cómo va qué?

—Tú sabes…

—….

Y fue así como desvió la mirada. En un semblante conocido, en una posición que había visto decenas de veces, la misma expresión que solía hacer Link cuando aún no deseaba que supiera acerca de sus sentimientos.

—No le has dicho nada, ¿cierto?

—No.

— ¿Pero por qué Nayru? Sabes lo mucho que Ralph te…

—No quiero incomodarlo Zelda— me interrumpió de forma un poco triste— No está bien que un Oráculo sienta esto, y está muy mal que trate de arrastrar a Ralph junto conmigo.

—Esa es una tontería, tus sentimientos son sólo tuyos y sólo a ti te pertenecen, no dejes que el ser Oráculo te arrebate esa parte de ti misma.

—Pero me dolería que las cosas no funcionaran, ha estado conmigo desde siempre y no quiero que eso cambie. Estoy bien así Zel… soy muy feliz sólo con tenerlo a mi lado.

Asentí con la mirada, creo que de cierta forma comprendía muy bien su miedo, entonces… seguramente tendría que ser Ralph quien diera el primer paso. Mire hacia la cama, los dos tortolos dormían plácidamente abrazaditos, oculte mi risita y antes de irme a dormir le di un beso a Link en la frente.

Nayru y yo subimos a la estancia de arriba y sin más remedio también dormimos juntas en la misma cama, para ese entonces mi mente parecía estar eternamente atrapada en los recuerdos, la curiosa risa de Sir Raven llegó a mis oídos desde las profundidades de mi memoria, recordé mi manta tejida a mano y la cara que había puesto Link aquel día cuando le dije lo mucho que ésta me gustaba, de igual forma sentí cierta nostalgia.

—"Eso me pasa por fugarme sin permiso"— pensé mientras conciliaba el sueño, recordando que había dejado mi _cobijita_ guardada en el armario de mi habitación en el castillo…

* * *

Un plácido sueño…

Una compañía agradable…

El aire puro de la ciudad de Lynna entrando por los diminutos resquicios de la ventana…

Todo era tan acogedor, que de cierta forma me di el lujo de no abrir los ojos a pesar de que mi cuerpo sabía que ya había amanecido. El cabello de Nayru me hacía algunas cosquillas en el rostro pero de todas formas no quería levantarme.

Todo era tan pacifico.

Hasta que ese par de gritos nos hicieron levantarnos como resortes, Nayru se levantó espantada al escuchar semejante sonido, había sido un grito casi agudo así que nos erguimos sintiéndonos un poco mareadas.

— ¿Qué pasa?— susurró más dormida que despierta.

Solté un resoplido y me lleve una mano a la cabeza para acicalarme el cabello.

—Parece ser que los bellos durmientes despertaron— masculle con cierta ironía.

 **…**

Y mientras más lo pensaba, más gracia me hacía, solamente de imaginar que habían despertado y se habían encontrado el uno muy cerca del rostro del otro, Link gruñó durante todo el camino, incluso después de kilómetros, cuando finalmente habíamos llegado a los bosques perdidos y atravesábamos los espesos follajes.

De vez en cuando se miraban de reojo y parecían matarse simplemente con la mirada.

—Maldito Ralph, por tu culpa no podre casarme como se debe.

—Tú eres el que de seguro estaba haciendo cosas extrañas anoche.

— ¡Yo!, ¡Eras tú el que me estaba abrazando!, como quieres que vea ahora de frente a mi novia.

Gruñeron y gruñeron sin cansarse, Nayru y yo soltamos un suspiro, a veces podían ser peores que niños y por un momento me compadecí de Sir Raven y Mugetsu…

Suspire nuevamente ante el recuerdo, aunque había pasado cierto tiempo, parecía no querer abandonar mi memoria, el bosque se volvió tupido, el trote de Epona sigiloso, incluso la discusión de nuestros guías parecía haber quedado relegada al mutismo. Mi mente abandonó mi cuerpo por unos instes hasta que sin saber porque me percaté de que la cara de Nayru parecía un poco perpleja.

—Zel…— masculló mirando hacia la floresta

Ladeé los ojos y erguí una ceja.

—Link— lo llame en automático, y a pesar de que camina junto Ralph, algunos metros por delante guiando a los caballos, se viró de forma inmediata para atender a mi llamado.

— ¿Qué sucede mi princesa?

—Creo que estamos dando vueltas en círculos.

—Hmmm— musitó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Waaah, malditos bosques perdidos— gruñó Ralph al cerciorarse que era cierto— Es tu culpa Link, ¿por qué quisiste venir de nuevo por este camino?

—Porque si cruzamos los bosques, llegamos directo al corazón de Holodrum.

— ¡Pero siempre nos perdemos!

— ¡Es porque tú no me dejas concentrarme!

—Ya basta— ordene de forma suave.

—Perdóname Zel…

—Está bien Link, descansemos un poco, parece que Epona está sedienta.

Asintió y me ayudo a descender de la montura, Ralph suspiró de forma clamada e imitó las acciones de Link para poder ayudar a su propia protegida, Nayru parecía feliz cada vez que Raph la tenía así de cerca, más sin embargo ninguno de los dos precia estar listo para revelar plenamente sus sentimientos.

El oráculo de las Eras puso una cara graciosa cuando vio al pequeño animalito salir de entre los arbustos y saludarla con una sonrisa.

Era un tokay como los que habíamos visto antes, aunque en esta ocasión parecía sumamente alegre.

—Mira Ralph, es una pequeña creaturita.

—No es una creaturita Nayru y ten cuidado porque son mañosos.

—Parece ser muy lindo, quizás pueda darnos indicaciones.

Link se acercó y saludo con gusto, el tokay pareció reconocerlo.

— ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?

—Sí, ¿El hermano Link está perdido de nuevo?

—Así parece, ¿aún hay tokays en los bosques perdidos?

—Sólo algunos, los demás volvieron a la isla de la luna creciente, gracias por mantener tu promesa, los tokays sabemos que fue el hermano Link quien expulsó a las feas creaturas de la oscuridad. ¿Quieres ver la salida?

—Eso sería bueno.

—Entonces sígueme.

Y de esa manera conseguimos un guía más apto, salimos de modo rápido y sin mayores percances, antes de abandonar la floresta Nayru hizo que nos detuviéramos, quería darle un regalo al tokay por habernos ayudado.

Ralph suspiró con cierta ansia al observar la escena.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— gruñó Link

El guardián sólo viró los ojos al ver a su protegida juguetear con la creatura a lo lejos.

—No me gusta que san confiada, aunque los tokays sean tus amigos, no quiero que nunca nada le pase.

—Ralph, eres demasiado sobreprotector— refunfuñó Link de forma graciosa.

—No eres quien para decirme eso.

—Dime una cosa, incluso después de lo que paso, ¿No has podido decirle que la amas, verdad?, eres un cobarde.

—Link idiota— rugió— no quiero escuchar algo como eso proviniendo de la boca de una persona como tú, no eres quien para juzgarme, sé muy bien que de no ser por la Princesa Zelda, aun estarías haciendo el tonto.

— ¡Eso es mentira!

—No lo es.

Suspire nuevamente, ahí iban de nuevo, cuando menos lo pensé ya se estaban pelando nuevamente, cuando Nayru volvió solamente los vio de forma curiosa.

— ¿Y ahora por qué se pelean?

—Pues…, es difícil de explicar. — clame poniendo una mano en mi rostro.

— ¡Mentira!— volvió a gruñir Link mientras ambos se sostenían con llaves.

—No creas que nací la semana pasada, se nota a leguas que de no ser por la princesa de verdad seguirías casto y ¡virgen!

— ¡Que!

—Atrévete a negarlo.

Nayru se llevó ambas manos la boca, Link enrojeció de la pura vergüenza y yo simplemente respingue en un suspiro y me di un tope con la mano en la cabeza. No podría haber sido más bochornoso, especialmente porque después de eso mi querida amiga parecía no poder sostenerme la mirada.

—De..de.. de verdad?

—Por favor Nayru esto es penoso.

— ¡Cielos, Zel!

Simplemente solté otro suspiro ahogado.

—Link despistado, creo que no se dio cuenta de que Ralph lo había dicho en broma….

* * *

Y cuando finalmente llegamos a Holodrum ambos parecían haber salido de un campo de guerra, después de horas, Nayru y yo simplemente nos cansamos de regañarlos y dejamos que siguieran matándose a sus anchas, no entendía ni porque, pero después de que descargaron sus energías nuevamente caminaban contentos como un buen par de amigos, era una relación sumamente extraña basada en el amor y el odio.

Aunque cada vez que pensaba en ello simplemente sonreía, aunque fuese una amistad masoquista, seguramente sería por siempre una amistad sincera y eterna.

Las calles de la plaza nos recibieron con alegría, no sé si fue una coincidencia pero terminamos por vagabundear por ahí en uno de esos días festivos, había gente por todas partes, y Nayru y yo tuvimos que bajar de nuestras monturas para que los caballos no tropezaran con los transeúntes.

—Mira Link, hay cosas muy lindas— Link sonrió ante mi comentario y me tomó por el brazo como buen caballero, parecía sentirse orgulloso mientras me presumía de forma abierta, como si quisiera que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de que yo era su pareja.

Sus miradas galantes hicieron que me dieran maripositas en el estómago, siempre había sido lindo, pero desde que éramos prometidos era incluso muchísimo más atento. Las chicas locas de la plaza soltaron suspiros tristes, de alguna manera creo que me daban un poco de pena…. Nahhh, era broma, la verdad era que me sentía sumamente feliz al saber que yo era la que había ganado, y que a pesar de los años Link solamente a mí me había querido, de todas formas, muy dentro de mis pensamientos desee que ellas también encontraran algún día a su príncipe y que no cometieron el mismo error que cometieron con Link al acosarlo.

— ¿Cielo?— pregunte de forma atolondrada cuando Link se detuvo de golpe.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Qué es que, Link?— murmure, puse atención, había un griterío a la lejanía y no precisamente por ser día de fiesta, desde ese preciso instante vi como las facciones de su rostro cambiaban, parecía molesto como si a pesar de la lejanía sus ojos lograran captar dicha escena.

— ¡Maldita **rayanii**!— rugió una voz desde el tumulto de personas, mientras nos acercábamos logre ver a un hombre tomando por el brazo a una mujer, la zangoloteó de forma brusca y la tiró al suelo sin ningún remordimiento.

Respingue de forma asustada al ver la escena, especialmente porque de inmediato me di cuenta de su condición, la pobre estaba en cinta, en un embarazo que se veía muy avanzado, temí que con semejante golpe la criaturita se hubiera malogrado antes de venir al mundo.

— ¡Mujer desquiciada qué diablos pasa contigo!— volvió a rugir el hombre, la gente a su alrededor salió espantada cuando lo vieron amenazar a la mujer con una daga de mano.

—¡Horus!— la voz a mi lado rugió de forma colérica, todo paso demasiado rápido y a la vez en cámara lenta, cuando el hombre levantó el arma el halcón peregrino lo interceptó echándosele encima, con sus fuertes garras logró arrebatarle su pertenecía, y él, al verse atacado se desconcentró de lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Qué diablos?, ¡de quien es esta maldita ave!

—Es mía— la voz de Link sonó como el rugido de un león enfadado.

—Pagaras caro por meterte en lo que no te importa muchacho.

—Pagare lo que sea, pero no precisamente por meterme en lo que no me importa, la capital de Holodrum es territorio de la Orden y mientras lo siga siendo no puedo permitir que se cometan semejantes barbaridades, y además en mi presencia.

Se miraron con desdén desmedido, Horus se posó sobre el hombro de Link después de haber cumplido con su trabajo, el hombre se inclinó para recoger la daga.

— ¿Comienzas una pelea desarmado?— rechistó al ver que lo retaba a mano limpia

— ¿De verdad desea que desenfunde?

El conglomerado de gente miró con cierta ansia, un anciano se abrió paso entre el tumulto.

— ¡Estás loco hijo!, ¿Que no lo reconoces?— le gritó desde una distancia prudente al otro quien sólo arqueó una ceja mirando a Link de arriba a abajo.

— ¿Debería?— rechistó

—Es Sir Link — clamó una voz media escondida

—El discípulo de Sir Raven — pronuncio una más allá a lo lejos.

El hombre siguió mirando con desdén a Link como si no captara las indirectas directas.

— ¿Sir?, Entonces, con que un caballero ¿eh? , a mí no me lo parece. De cualquier forma no te metas en esto, esta rayanii se buscó lo suyo, me provoco de mala manera he incluso me hecho el mal de ojo. A mí nadie me va a quitar mi hombría de esa manera, si no la mato seguro quedo marcado para siempre.

— Estupideces— Bramó Link de forma verdaderamente furica

Nayru me tomó por el brazo y con delicadeza me arrastró hacia atrás de forma cautelosa, también estaba segura de que seguro se cerniría una pelea, pero...

Al mirar al suelo también sentí mucha rabia, normalmente hubiera tomado a Link por el brazo y habría terminado con palabras aquella tontería, pero de cierta forma mi orgullo de mujer estaba herido, me quede callada y deje que Link se encargara del asunto.

—Te das cuenta de lo que dices... No ¡Claro que no te das cuenta!, ¡crio imbécil!, pero por supuesto, creen que por ser caballeros son superiores y que pueden pasar por alto semejante osadía, por parte de los de su raza— rechistó mirando con severo asco a la mujer caída— pero claro, ¿no?, ¿cómo no van a ser así? Todo Holodrum lo sabe, el hecho de que el maestro enano acogió a una de estas desgracias dentro su edificio, y que para colmo, ahora la susodicha se pavonea por las calles como si nada tomada de la mano del primer caballero tonto que engatusó con la mirada...

Me puse un poco pálida al escuchar eso, las palabras del hombre se interrumpieron cuando Link le lanzo un puñetazo en toda la cara silenciando semejante ofensa, tenía tiempo que no lo veía tan colérico, pero no era para menos teniendo en cuanta lo que había dicho, "¿el maestro enano?" oh cielos, y tenía que mencionarlo justo hoy que habíamos venido para leer su carta.

— ¡Eres una escoria atrévete a decirlo de nuevo!, no voy a perdonar que nadie manche la memoria de mis maestros en mi presencia. Y además te crees valiente demostrando tu supuesta hombría con una mujer en estado delicado, ¡Poco hombre!

El otro se levantó aturdido y sin pensarlo le lanzó la daga directo a la cara, un sonido metálico hizo hegemonía en el ambiente, todos parecieron quedarse helados cuando Link desenfundó de forma increíblemente rápida desviando el proyectil que le habían lanzado con su espada.

— ¿Qué!?— perplejo y asustado al haber que había fallado, el hombre tembló de miedo, era normal después de ver semejante espectáculo y aún más si el caballero al que habías agredido se te acercaba ahora con pasos aumente amenazantes.

Link parecía no querer perdonar al hombre y yo ya no sabía si era correcto intervenir o dejar que las cosas siguieran como si nada su marcha, pero justo cuando estaba a pocos pasos, una extraña magia levantó al individuo y lo hizo girar de cabeza a varios metros sobre el suelo.

—Ya basta— gruñó finalmente la voz a mis espaldas. Ralph no parecía contento mientras miraba al nombre por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Y ahora un mago!, ¡qué le pasa a todo el mundo— rechistó el hombre colgado de cabeza.

— ¡Silencio!— rugió de forma enfadada— si no dejas de buscar pelea simplemente te soltare, no creas te estoy salvando la vida por gusto, la ciudad merece respeto y no quiero que el atolondrado de Link quede marcado de por vida por hacer una tontería.

— ¿Eh?— miró hacia abajo de forma curiosa, en el suelo, Link parecía un gato cazador a la espera de que le bajaran a su presa, de cierta forma el hombre sudó en frío durante esos segundos, y después de eso Ralph lo bajó con poca delicadeza diciéndole simplemente con la mirada que se largara. Aunque Link bufó de forma enojada al no haber podido desquitarse. —malditos caballeros creen que esta ciudad les pertenece, ¡¿ustedes no van a decir nada?! — gruñó mirando a sus vecinos, la gente de la multitud lo miró de mala manera.

—Te has pasado de la raya— gruñó la misma voz anciana— te tienes bien merecida tu paliza. Solamente los ingratos olvidan que gracias a la Orden esta ciudad es segura y prospera, y que los caballeros viven para cuidarnos sin importar las circunstancias.

Parecía no creer lo escuchaba y se retiró echando pestes, "todos son unos perros falderos" rechistó mientras se perdía en las lejanías, de inmediato me deshice de del agarre de mi amiga y fui a verificar que la salud de la pobre mujer inconsciente, era extraño que nadie se acercara después de lo sucedido, no estaba muy al tanto de los cánones sociales que gobernaban mi país vecino, pero por lo que había escuchado los rayanii no eran muy bien recibidos por los lugareños residentes.

— ¿Estas bien?— musite mientras le aplicaba magia sanativa, despertó de forma lenta y pareció mirarme de forma curiosa.

— ¿Por qué un hylian me está ayudando?

— ¿Qué?— Clame soltando una risita — ¿No entiendo la pregunta?

—Las razas de sangre pura nos odian— musitó bajando la mirada.

—No, no es cierto— susurró Link inclinándose a su lado — no todos son de esta manera, no le hagas caso a ese hombre esta es una ciudad libre, no dejes que nadie te haga menos.

—Me defendiste... Pero yo deseaba que no sufriera, ¿qué es lo que has hecho?— murmuró bajando aún más la mirada.

Link ladeó la cabeza sin comprender a que se refería, sus ojos parecían perdidos en la escena y de forma extraña se clavaron sobre su vientre, pareció no saber lo que hacía cuando posó su mano en ese sitio y acarició de forma tierna la superficie. Durante segundos me quede observando su comportamiento, enternecida y asombrada. Me pregunte que tanto pensaba Link mientras hacía eso, o si quizás proyectaba sentimientos más allá del presente. De cualquier manera me encanto descubrir ese lado suyo.

— ¿Que has hecho?— de modo extraño gruñó con enojo, y de forma inesperada apartó la mano de Link con un severo manotazo, el pobre retrocedió de manera sorprendida, de reojo pude ver como Ralph ponía una cara pálida al ver como su amigo se había quedado de piedra ante semejante hostilidad.

Sin decir otra cosa se levantó del piso y emprendió huida.

Me quede sin palabras, pasmada y sumamente confundida. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?..., muy bien, acabamos de salvar a una rayanii pero al parecer la víctima no deseaba ser salvada del todo, me levante de manera un poco ida mientras veía como el anciano de antes se acercaba.

—No se sienta mal, joven caballero, los siglos pasan y nadie logra congeniar con esa raza tan extraña, es mejor si simplemente lo deja.

Susurró, se marchó, y simplemente nos quedamos un poco en blanco. Link se levantó y clavó la mirada hacia donde la mujer había huido, me sentí triste al ver que se sobaba la mano con un semblante sumamente herido y sin pensarlo dos veces tome su mano entre las mías y le di un beso cariñoso en el dorso.

— No sé qué ocurrió, sólo trataba de ayudar.

—Así fue Link. — musite.

—Vaya agradecimiento— farfulló Ralph, — creo que por algo los rayanii no son muy bien bienvenidos en las ciudades, aunque de cualquier forma era tu deber detener semejante espectáculo de barbarie.

—Eso creo— musitó confundido

—Quizás simplemente huyo porque hiciste algo que no debías

— ¿¡Yo!?— clamó un poco preocupado.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacías con su estómago?— replicó el joven mago, a leguas se notaba que no perdía oportunidad de meter a su amigo en apuros, Link enrojeció un poco de la vergüenza ante la pregunta y Nayru y yo nos reímos al ver su reacción atolondrada y tímida.

—Bueno pues... No... Yo... no. Realmente no lo sé— simplemente contestó de forma seria, pareció perderse en sus pensamientos. Lo envolví en un tierno abrazo y musitó algo verdaderamente imprevisto— fue una sensación extraña, no sé... Fue como, cuando te quedas atrapado en el influjo de una magia poderosa.

— ¿Magia?— musite siguiendo el hilo que su voz había dejado

— Era una rayanii Link— Respingó Ralph mientras tomaba a su protegida por el brazo — no tienes que romperte la cabeza, y además, eso sólo deja claro que aun debes tener cuidado, podrás ser héroe pero sigues siendo sumamente débil contra la hechicería. Estaré prevenido la siguiente vez, no quiero que me vuelvan a romper una pierna.

Link agachó la mirada, Nayru le dio un zape tronado a Ralph en la cabeza, ambas sabíamos que con "alguien" se refería al pobre de Link en específico.

—Link, no te sientas mal cielo, nunca se sabe cómo puede reaccionar la gente.

—No Zel pero... ellos son como cualquier otra persona.

— ¿A qué se refería Ralph con hechicería?

— Pues... Es una raza que lleva siglos huyendo, se distinguen de los humanos precisamente porque por sus almas corre el don de la magia negra, la gente simplemente los llama como _los que tienen la sangre maldita_ los rumores dicen que su sola presencia atrae a las maldiciones, es por eso que nadie los quiere dentro de las ciudades, aunque con los siglos ese pensamiento prejuicioso y supersticioso había menguado en buena manera, creo que me salí de quicio al toparme con la ideología de ese hombre...

—Si?

—Es que... Todo es mentira Zel, he vivido todos estos años cerca de Hatoru y no me ha pasado nada.

Casi me tropiezo mientras camino.

La joven ayudante albina vino de inmediato a mi memoria. Por supuesto, ahora entendía porque se había cabreado de esa manera, y seguramente el _Sir tonto_ era nada más y nada menos que nuestro amado Raven.

—No sabía que era rayanii— Clame de manera tonta.

—Bueno, no parece tener don con la magia negra, pero su cabello la delata a primera vista, es decir, es albina pero sus ojos no son rojos son de un azul puro e intenso. Básicamente eso es lo que los distingue como raza, otros humanos no tienen esas características.

—Ouh— entonces todo se resumía a una simple cosa. Una mujer extraña con un comportamiento extraño, los rayanii no estaban locos, pero la mujer en la plaza si parecía tener ciertos problemas.

Observe a Link de forma tierna antes de hacerle una última travesura. Me miró de forma curiosa cuando le volví a acariciar la mano herida y la coloque sobre mi propio vientre.

—Parecías curioso, dime Link, ¿quieres uno?

— ¿Un qué?

—Tú sabes

Pareció vagabundear en sus pensamientos hasta que después de un rato se topó con la respuesta, el pobrecito volvió a ponerse de colores y me reí nuevamente al ver su cara tímida. Seguimos avanzando por las calles atareadas, hasta que nuestros pasos nos llevaron hasta la academia, en donde finalmente esperábamos encontrar aquello por lo que habíamos venido.

* * *

Mi primera impresión del todo era que algo definitivamente había cambiado. La tensión del año anterior causada por los rondines de los monstruos había desaparecido, muchos estudiantes jóvenes caminaban de modo alegre, uno de los miembros del consejo nos recibió en uno de los jardines privados.

—Alteza, que gusto tenerla aquí en mejores condiciones.

Asentí con la mirada mientras nos invitaba a sentarnos en una de las mesas predispuestas en el sitio, el silencio del ambiente permeó de forma agradable, Link se sentó a mi lado mientras me ofrecía la silla de forma caballerosa. El resto de los ancianos del consejo llegaron en segundos y tomaron posiciones.

—Así que, ¿El maestro Mugetsu dejó una carta?— pregunte tratando de no sonar muy ansiosa.

—Así es, alteza. Aunque...

Los ancianos se miraron los unos a los otros como si decidieran con la mirada quien de ellos proseguiría, finalmente uno de ellos retomó la palabra.

—Existen varios asuntos pendientes antes de eso, me temo que ha llegado pronto, nos faltan algunos guardianes del espíritu, Sir Raven nos notificó a través de carta que mañana en la mañana estará aquí junto con Sir Leon.

—Hasta entonces, me apena decirle que sólo podemos desearle que disfrute de su estadía— pronunció un segundo anciano con cierta pena.

—Está bien, después de todo me hacían falta vacaciones— subraye con una sonrisa, parecieron despejar sus nervios ante mi buen carácter, quizás pensaron que me molestaría al enterarme que me harían esperar todo un día.

—Ay otra cosa...

— ¿Sí?

— Para el joven Link. Cierta noticia que queríamos darle desde hace tiempo.

—Se trata de su nombramiento. — clamó otro de ellos mientras alisaba su larga barba blanca.

Link puso una cara alegre, también supuse que deseaban agendar el día para dicha ceremonia, finalmente uno de sus grandes sueños se vería realizado, después de tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio invertido durante años.

—No es una buena noticia joven caballero. Lo siento— clamó

Cierto escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, el anciano viró un poco la mirada al ver que nuestro semblante alegre se había desvanecido.

— ¿No es buena?— musitó Link, por debajo de la mesa sentí que me apretaba la mano.

El anciano negó con la cabeza.

— Tenemos un problema respecto a eso, esperábamos con esperanza que se resolviera antes de que concluyeras todas las pruebas, pero me temo que tu talento como guerrero es más eficiente que nuestras soluciones.

—Lo siento tanto joven Link, estábamos al tanto de que planeabas estrenar tu título el mismo día de tu boda.

—Pues sí, ¿no se puede?— musitó un poco acongojado.

—No entiendo— musite de la misma manera, creí que el gobernante de Hyrule podía escoger la fecha para eso.

—Tememos que el gobernante no es el único que debe aprobarlo.

— ¿Y entonces quién?— farfulle muy confundida.

Parecían acomplejados entre ellos mismos.

—Alteza, creo que será prudente esperar a mañana para decirlo, es mejor si todos los guardianes están presentes. Ha llegado el momento de que el consejo revele un secreto que ha sido custodiado con recelo durante siglos.

Link y yo nos miramos mutuamente, al parecer las cosas iban más allá de una simple carta, ¿qué clase información habría dejado nuestro amigo Mugetsu?. Lamentablemente el consejo se retiró sin decir otra palabra, había sido un día injusto, dos puñaladas por la espalda, creo que el corazón de mi pobre Link estaba un poco más que destrozado.

Ralph y Nayru miraron de forma curiosa al cielo.

¿Qué sería lo que nos tendría preparado el destino? ...

.

.

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

 **Hola !**

Si, lo sé ¬¬

En serio, lo sé. ¡Ya sé que ya pasaron como dos meses!... quizás hasta más, he perdido completamente la cuenta xD (antes de que alguien me lo diga *-* ) jajajaja, pero en serio quería tomarme mi tiempo, ha sido difícil hacerme tiempo x(. ¡Pero finalmente!, me daré literalmente el lujo de comenzar a publicar esto, he decidido no meterlo en el otro fic básicamente porque es larguísimo.

Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte, esta un poco llena de tonterías xD y me arme de paciencia para tratar de recuperar esa parte de la personalidad de Ralph que se había perdido, se había escondido debido a los últimos acontecimientos de la cruenta guerra de Hyrule ^^.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Antes que nada. **Tal y como se los prometí el epílogo viene con regalito integrado,** les había comentado que se trataba de una compensación, dado que en todo0o0o0o Caballeros de Hyrule Link y Zelda solo habían logrado darse como dos besos ñ_ñ, cosa que, creo que desilusionó a ciertas personas. Lo comprendo perfectamente, pero el final de la historia estaba preparado y escrito, y había decidido seguir fiel a mi idea original, la razón de eso están por descubrirla un poco más adelante.

pero volviendo al tema, se que también prometí un pequeño Lime. Por respeto a mis lectores quienes siguieron la historia en su anterior rango "K", y también porque se lo prometi a varias personitas, he decidido poner un señalamientos para que se salten ese tipo de escenas sin tener que desprenderse de otras partes de la trama, asi que pongan atención.

La señal es esta: * **w~w~w***

Sé que de alguna manera todos esperaban a que el epílogo se remontara a esa noche, justo al final del otro fic cuando Link le propone a la princesa que se escapen juntitos del castillo, pero...

La verdad sobre eso es que, esa noche, no paso absolutamente nada, xD lo cierto fue que Link y Zelda si se quedaron juntitos el resto de ese día, pero ese paseo no los llevó más allá de los besos y los apapachos x3, de forma curiosa me hizo gracia que todos intuyeran que esa noche algo pasaría, quizás fue la forma en la que lo escribi, quien sabe xD

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lo otro que me resta por comentar, es que el resto del epílogo, (en especial el siguiente capitulo) es más que nada un conjunto de reflexiones, quizás se pregunten ¿Por qué terminó siendo de esa manera?, quizás también se dieron cuenta especialmente con el último tramo de esta primera parte. Eso pasa porque el Epilogo **conecta directamente con tres partes diferentes de la historia, dos de ellas que son Spin off y por supuesto el otro lado de la historia que va a estar narrado por Link** así que no se preocupen si de repente no entendieron algo o parece ser que hay varias secuencias que son incoherentes, porque de igual manera están preparadas solo para ser entendidas desde otro punto de vista.

.

Una disculpa por haber hecho este capitulo inmensamente largo, y para rematarla poner comentarios que son igual de largo0o0o0o xD, pero creo que hacia falta antes de adentrarnos más en la narrativa, me quedo con ganas de seguir comentando, pero mejor mereservo para los capítulos que siguen ^^.


	2. 2 Extra

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción los que sean marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.** **Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Comentarios sobre el capítulo al final porque así es más cómodo xD

* * *

 **.**

 **_.-.-.-.*.-.-.-._**

 **Epílogo**

 ** **Juego de Heredidades****

 ***.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.***

 **…**

 **2**

 ** **[Extra]****

 _ **"Cuando dos almas se vuelven un sólo corazón, eso, es amor"***_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Esa tarde simplemente lo vi vagabundear de forma triste, cenamos en silencio, y cuando la noche cayó en la vasta ciudad de Holodrum cada quien se retiró a sus respectivas habitaciones, sin embargo a pesar de que me habían predispuesto mi propia estancia, mi corazón fue a refugiarse al lado de Link, en su pequeño y confortable cuartito.

No dijo nada, ni tampoco se negó a que pasáramos la noche juntos, sin embargo nuevamente hizo una mueca graciosa al percatarse de que mientras habíamos los cenado los sirvientes de la academia se habían llevado mi equipaje a la otra estancia, me dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza y sin decir otra palabra se retiró para traerme cobijas cómodas y las prendas que habían quedado inevitablemente separadas del resto, entonces, estando completamente sola suspire con cierta desgana.

Link parecía realmente acongojado, quizás tenía miedo, de que el "pequeño" inconveniente al final no resultara ser tan pequeño, cerré los ojos recostándome en la cama, recordando vagamente ese día en que habíamos decidido casarnos justo después de la ceremonia en la que obtendría su título, y ahora, simple y sencillamente todo parecía arruinado.

Planes de meses desbaratados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Aunque si lo pensaba de esa manera, la ausencia de su título no tenía por qué retrasar nuestra boda, podíamos casarnos y después simplemente esperar pacientemente a que el consejo resolviera sus asuntos, ¿cuál era la diferencia?, es decir, seguramente lo peor que podría pasar es que...

Mis pensamientos se quebraron en sólo un segundo.

Lo peor que podría pasar...

Literalmente me di un zape por no haber pensado en aquello antes, seguramente a Link le preocupaba que mi posición como regente se viera seriamente afectada por las habladurías de las casas nobles.

—Ay mi cielo— musite con tanta ternura, de alguna forma el asunto no me había importado tanto, los cotilleos se me resbalaban como el agua, pero olvidaba que Link era un guardián nato, un alma sumamente sobreprotectora que no dejaba que me mancillaran ni con el pensamiento.

Nuevamente suspire con ternura, y sin siquiera pensarlo me levante y le di una patadita al cajón de la cama...

Había algo que necesitaba hacer con urgencia...

* * *

Cuando Link abrió la puerta, simple y sencillamente tome valor, no sabía cómo decírselo, pero no estaba bien que a esas alturas de nuestra relación nos guardáramos secretos, inhale para tomar el aire que necesitaba.

Sus pasos resonaron de forma calmada al acercarse al mueble, con cierto nervio lo busque con la mirada, no parecía haberse percatado de que estaba ahí en el piso, reí un poco al darme cuenta de que la razón de aquel retardo era porque no podía ver nada, había llegado cargado con mi equipaje y un bulto enorme de cobijas que a la vista lucían suaves y mullidas.

Nuevamente me pregunte ¿qué clase habilidad poseían los hombres para andar así como si nada mientras cargaban cosas que obstruían tanto su visión central como la periférica?

—Mira amor, te conseguí algo para que duermas calientita en la noche— soltó los bultos y pareció extrañarse al no obtener contestación alguna— Zel... Amor, ¿en dónde estás?

—Aquí abajo

—Oh...¿qué haces ahí?— clamó de manera tierna mientras daba un paso para acercarse.

Se quedó pálido y mudo, literalmente congelado, y cuando salió del trance, pegó un grito casi épico, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse de panza contra el cajón abierto tratando de cubrir con su cuerpo el contenido.

— ¿Cómo demonios fue que se abrió esta cosa?— me reí de forma ligera al ver su semblante atolondrado y su cara completamente roja a causa de la vergüenza— Zel, esto... Esto, no es lo que parece, te juro que no lo hice con intenciones insanas, yo sólo...

Era tierno verlo balbucear de esa manera, en realidad creí que estaría enojado, después de todo, había visto algo que él no quería que yo supiera que existía, sin pensarlo mucho callé sus labios con un beso y silencie sus oraciones dictadas con exceso de bochorno.

—Link

—Zel, dime que no leíste nada.

—En realidad, quería hablarte de esto hace tiempo... La verdad, es que creo que lo he leído casi todo.

—Eh...

— Perdóname, lo hice sin tu permiso.

—Pero... Es decir, ¿lo sabias?— clamó con semblante un poco herido.

—Sí. Desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí en Holodrum..., ¿estás enojado?

—No sé si enojado es la palabra que busco— clamó bajando la cabeza, le acaricie el cabello de forma cálida y después pareció suspirar con más tranquilidad de la debida— pero...

— Lo siento, no debí hacerlo, pero Mugetsu plantó en mi cabeza ideas malvadas e impropias.

—Aaaaahg— simplemente soltó el aire.

Se enderezó de forma lenta mientras buscaba como devolverme la mirada.

—No entiendo. Lo sabias, y no dijiste nada, y yo...

— No te ahogues Link

—Debes creer que soy un tonto.

— Creo que eres la cosa más linda del mundo.

— Dime Zel... Guardaste tus sentimientos por mi culpa, ¿me esperabas?

—De cierta forma.

— Gracias, no creí que fueras a respetar así mis secretos, cualquier otra seguro me habría obligado a hablarle del tema…

—Pero no estabas listo amor, y lo entiendo, es normal sentir miedo y estar inseguro, has probado de primera mano la crueldad e incomprensión de las clases que se creen superiores a todo el mundo. Perdóname Link, lo que sentiste en el pasado, e incluso lo que sientes ahora, es por mi culpa, porque no he sabido como demostrarte lo mucho que deseo protegerte y el hecho de que no tengo miedo de las consecuencias que eso atraiga.

— Mi corazón te eligió a ti Zel, es mi deber cargar con mis propios miedos y procurar no arrastrarte hacia ellos.

Me incline un poco y lo abracé por el cuello, me devolvió el abrazo y acurrucó su cabeza contra la mía.

— Y no creo que seas un tonto, tus cartas son muy hermosas, creo que de cierta forma me dieron una nueva fuerza.

—Es probable que ahora no pueda mirarte a los ojos durante semanas.

—Es porque eres tímido para ciertas cosas, aunque no pareces poder guardarte nada mientras escribes.

— ¡Zel!— gruñó de forma abochornada. — pero, hay algo que no entiendo, nosotros, es decir... Nosotros estamos bien con la relación que llevamos hasta ahora, entonces, ¿por qué te arriesgas a confesarme algo tan delicado?, si no te amara tanto, estaría verdaderamente furioso.

—Porque vamos a casarnos Link, ciertamente es trivial que ahora te lo confiese, pero no quiero guardarte secretos, y además, creo que no habrá mejor oportunidad que ahora mismo que hemos vuelto a Holodrum.

—Quizás...

— ¿Me perdonas?

—No estoy enojado, aunque me apena que te enterarás de esta manera, quería decirte _te amo_ con mi propia voz, quería que sintieras que mis sentimientos eran sinceros y no simples poesías redactadas en una noche de insomnio, quería que escucharas esas palabras cuando verdaderamente tuviera el valor para decírtelas. Creo que al final nada salió como quería.

—Link...

Lo apachurre de forma fuerte, tratando de transmitirle mis sentimientos.

— ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien tan despistado?

—No tengo idea...

Ambos nos reímos ante situación destartalada, me alegraba de que lo hubiera tomado de la mejor manera. Al final, simplemente nos separamos y yo me fui a dar un buen baño antes de dormirnos, el día casi se había sentido eterno y de verdad que estaba muerta.

Cuando salí de mi ducha rápida, Link también esperaba de forma paciente para poder darse una ducha antes de pegar el ojo. Me quede un poco frita mientras lo veía vagabundear en su bata de baño, y lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación, mi cabeza vacilo en cosas no muy decentes mientras escuchaba el crepitar del agua a la lejanía.

— ¡Cielos!..— musite abanicándome el rostro, apenas si había salido del baño y ya estaba sudando de nuevo.

Era aquí en donde me encontraba con el dilema existencial que me había estado persiguiendo durante meses, trate de poner mi mente en blanco pero era demasiado difícil, tener diecinueve y ser la dueña literalmente legal de un caballero sexi, tampoco ayudaba, a veces me preguntaba ¿cómo era que Link había terminado así de guapo?, mis recuerdos era raídos, pero de igual forma, estaba casi completamente convencida de que incluso era muchísimo más atractivo que en ese otro tiempo.

Aspire aire tratando de no hiperventilar demasiado, y sin pensarlo siquiera, me incliné hacia el cajón que aún seguía abierto, los minutos menguaron mientras leía, pero al final de todo volví a morir en un mar de nervios cuando escuche que se abrió la puerta.

Por el rabillo del ojo lo vi salir de la habitación del baño con una toalla en la cabeza.

—Zel, ¿aún no te has dormido?

—No…— solté el aire con más ahínco del deseado. Puso una cara graciosa al escuchar semejante bufido y de forma inocente fue a sentarse justo a mi lado.

—Tampoco te has cambiado, ¿por qué sigues haciendo travesuras?— clamó con cierto bochorno al percatarse de que no había soltado la carta.

Me reí de forma ligera. Alce la mirada, pero su semblante abochornado había desaparecido, solamente quedaba esa expresión tierna y esos hermosos ojos zarcos que me acariciaban con tan solo mirarme.

—Mañana temprano seguro ya estará por aquí el maestro Raven, no te desveles cielo— susurró con calma mientras me quitaba el papel de las manos. Con cierta parsimonia lo mire cerrar el cajón de nuevo.

Mi cuerpo actuó en automático cuando lo vi con intenciones de irse. Justo antes de que se parara me colgué de su cuello como niña pequeña.

—No te vayas Link— le susurre al oído.

—Saldré un poco para que te cambies.

No dije nada, simplemente lo seguí mirando, cierta humedad aun descendía por sus cabellos y su tersa piel asomaba por la apertura que dejaba la bata del baño, y junto con ella, el rastro de la cicatriz que había dejado la batalla contra el demonio. Mi corazón tembló y sintió escalofríos sólo al recordar que pude haberlo perdido aquel día, y sin siquiera pensarlo, lo acaricie justo en ese sitio.

—Zel…. ¿Me sueltas?— clamó con cierto nervio, me carcajee con malicia haciendo que se pusiera de colores.

—No, Link… no quiero soltarte.

Inhaló con nervios, podía escuchar claramente como su respiración se aceleraba, y podía ver perfectamente como sus ojos buscaban a los míos ansiando respuestas.

—Tampoco creo poder hacerlo— musite en un hilo de voz casi imperceptible. Cerró los ojos y con cariño juntó su frente con la mía— no puedo…— volví a pronunciar, mientras mis manos se aferraban al borde de su bata.

De cierta forma no me sorprendía, aunque mi cuerpo ahora actuara por sí solo, lo había sabido desde el principio, que algo como esto sucedería, desde el preciso instante en el que Horus había vuelto con su carta.

Mis nervios constantes no solo eran por el hecho de volver a verlo, sino porque sabía, que en el preciso momento en el que nos quedáramos completamente solos, mi voluntad y mi fuerza completa, cederían a mis anhelos.

Actuando sólo por instinto, siguiendo simplemente mis sentimientos…

— ¿Tu puedes, Link?— pregunte al ver su sonrojo. Con delicadeza apartó mis manos de su cuerpo pero las mantuvo apretadas entre las suyas.

— ¿Soltarte?...

Asentí

—No… eso nunca— apremió con cariño— pero eso no significa que vaya a ponerme como potro desbocado, te respeto demasiado como para aprovecharme de eso.

Me reí con gracia y lo bese de forma cariñosa. A veces pensaba, ¿Qué uso podía darle una princesa a sus habilidades Sheikah en tiempos de paz como estos?, la respuesta llegaba de la forma más inesperada, me escurrí entre sus brazos y con un movimiento ágil lo tire a la cama con cariño. Puso los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que en un dos por tres le había dado la vuelta.

— ¡Zel!— rechistó de forma atolondrada

—Link. Eres un caballero hasta en el rasgo más prístino de la palabra. Incluso ahora pones ese semblante fingidamente sereno.

—¿A.. a, a qué te refieres con eso?

—No tontees de esta forma, te conozco tanto, que se exactamente lo que pasa por tu mente, ¿Crees que no logro ver tus miradas furtivas?— musite de forma picara, lo atrape por las muñecas y me recosté traviesamente sobre su pecho.

— ¡Es tu culpa!

—Yo sé que sí, amor.

—A veces eres cruel. Está bien, lo acepto, pero no por eso cederé a mis bajos instintos. No tengo ánimos de echarle leña al fuego.

—No seas tonto— susurre de forma traviesa, los nervios habían desaparecido, quizás lo apreté más de lo debido, pero cuando mis manos aprisionaron a las suyas también logre sentir su deseo y sus ganas de no apartarse bajo ningún motivo.

Mis labios descendieron hasta su cuello haciendo que sus manos se soltaran de las mías para después ir a parar a mi cintura, lo escuche reír de forma atolondrada con una risa alegre y melodiosa.

—Por favor Zel, ahí no. Oh ¡cielos!— rechistó, y nuevamente no pudo contener la risa.

—Ves Link, pórtate bien, conozco todos tus puntos débiles, voy a comerte a besos hasta que revientes de la risa.

—Zel, no, por favor, — clamó con tono suplicante y ojos de cachorrito— no amor, basta.

—Pero Link…

—No quiero perderte, no por una tontería.

—Hablas como si fuera nuestra primera vez, pero te recuerdo que ya no somos puros ni castos.

Volvió a reírse de forma nerviosa mientras cambiaba de colores.

—No, pero… te recuerdo que fue un accidente.

—Link, —hice berrinche ante sus palabras— creo que fue accidente la primera vez que ocurrió y las demás definitivamente no cuentan.

—Mi princesa, creo recordar que el resto ocurrió precisamente en las circunstancias en las que ocurre ahora.

—Ajá— clame de forma picara.

—Ya, Zel, las diosas aún nos aman, no hagamos que nuestra despistadez tenga consecuencias.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo?, ya vamos a casarnos, si de verdad terminamos por procrear una nueva vida no creo se note.

—Zel…— susurró con tristeza, y por primera vez deje mis tonterías, me abrazó de forma tierna mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla— ¿Cómo podemos saber eso? Y justo ahora cuando el consejo me ha dado semejante noticia, si no puedo obtener mi título ¿Cómo voy a protegerte?, por más fuerte que ahora sea, eso no detendrá las habladurías, no quiero que quedes enredada en eso, ni marcada para siempre…

—Shhh… no quiero escuchar eso, ni ahora ni nunca— gruñí, me miró con ojos dolidos y desvió la mirada— yo te amo por ser solamente quien eres, para mi eres solamente Link… mi Link. Y quien se atreva a molestarte va a sufrir mi ira en carne propia.

—Suena terrorífico cuando lo dices de esa manera.

Y a pesar de que intentaba sonar nuevamente alegre, logre percibir ese miedo añejo en su mirada.

—Dime Link, ¿Qué tantas locuras haces por un simple título de nobleza?— clame un poco herida.

—Eso es lo que es… un simple y absurdo título de nobleza, pero también… la llave de nuestro futuro.

—Ya no existen puertas ni cerraduras que nuestros corazones por si solos no habrán, no te ahogues en un vaso de agua tratando de conseguir esa ridícula llave, solamente es un papel con letras. Lo que de verdad eres está adscrito en tu alma. Si no existiera esa segunda recompensa seguramente no sufrirías, simplemente permanecerías a mi lado. Llevas el orgullo de los caballeros en la sangre amor, tú no necesitas demostrar nada ante los susodichos nobles.

Sentí que me abrazaba aún más fuerte y que sus lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos.

—Te amo Zel. Te amo con toda mi alma.

—Entonces, ya no tengas miedo.

—Pero quiero estar siempre a tu lado. Quiero ser verdaderamente digno para demostrar que de verdad me perteneces. No quiero que algún día te arrepientas de haber mezclado tu mundo con el mío.

— ¡Link!, ¿Quién te ha dicho tantas tonterías?— simplemente titubeó ante el regaño, aunque no me extrañaba que tuviera miedo de esa manera, muchas cosas cambiarían una vez que nos casáramos, de cierta manera era un cambio completamente brusco, ya no sería un simple caballero, y una vez a mi lado, tendría que aceptar la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser mi esposo, la responsabilidad de ser el futuro rey de Hyrule.

Y pensando en eso….

 _"_ _No me veas con esos ojos Link, tambi_ _é_ _n me tienes decepcionada, crees que un buen rey ostenta semejantes cualidades, no siempre es viable seguirle el juego a tu pareja_ _"_

Las palabras de Impa resonaron en mi cabeza. Era cierto, a veces olvidaba que mi pobre Link ya llevaba una carga demasiado pesada, siendo la comidilla de todos y arrastrando a todos lados esos horribles cotilleos, cualquier otro ya hubiera desertado, pero el hecho de que siguiera a mi lado en semejantes condiciones, solamente me hablaba del gran amor que me tenía.

—Amor…— susurre, apretó con sus brazos mi cintura y le di un tierno beso— Si te hago una promesa, la guardarías en tu corazón como muestra de mis sentimientos.

—Si— susurró mientras su respiración se volvía más aletargada.

—Entonces, Link. Te lo prometo….No. Te lo juro, que por decenas o centenas que se vuelvan esas habladurías nunca envenenaran mis sentimientos.

—Pero cuando de verdad se vuelvan centenas, se volverán una carga muy pesada. Y yo no quiero que sufras.

—Ya no hay forma de que sufra Link… solamente si tú me dejas. Todo lo demás parece tan pequeño en comparación al dolor que sentí aquel día.

Durante largos segundos se quedó ahí quieto, me acurruque entre sus brazos sintiendo que lentamente me quedaba dormida.

—Entonces…— susurró cerca de mi oído con voz melodiosa y aterciopelada. — Es un juramento.

—Lo es.

—Y te has rendido.

—Si… yo no quiero que llores, esperare todo lo que me pidas, aunque me hayas dejado esta noche con las ganas.

—Zel… escuchar eso me hace sentir triste. ¿Me perdonas por no tener el valor suficiente?

—Eso creo, crees que después de meses estoy realmente resignada, solamente por ti hago semejantes sacrificios, aunque en algo tienes razón, quizás solamente sea un berrinche, una niñería, pero de igual forma quiero que quede grabado en tu mente que después tendrás que pagarme con creces— rechiste de forma malvada, en mis adentros me reí al ver su carita de regaño.

De pronto soltó el aire de forma ligera.

—Zel, si rompes tu juramento, te molestare por toda la vida, recordándote a cada instante que por tu culpa mi amor es inmenso y que ni siquiera tus elecciones dictadas con mano de hierro me harán apartarme de tu lado— gruñó

Pegué un pequeño gritito de sorpresa cuando de forma inesperada se dio la vuelta de forma repentina, cuando menos lo pensé ya me tenía entre su cuerpo y la cama, doblegándome de forma juguetona tal y como yo lo había hecho con él hacía pocos minutos.

—¡Link!— rechiste al sentir sus labios sobre mi pecho, pero más que un quejido fue un gemido mezclado con adrenalina.

—Grrr, he perdido. Trate de ser un caballero pero tú eres una princesa traviesa.

—Te recuerdo que estaba dispuesta a dejarte libre— clame de forma picara.

—Si…. Creo que fue un poco tarde. Pero de igual forma, gracias.

—Admítelo, te mueres de las ganas de estar conmigo.

—Cielos… ¿tanto se nota?

—No tengas duda de eso.

— Te recuerdo que sigue siendo tu culpa… sabes bien como matar mi raciocinio, creo que puedo soportar casi cualquier cosa, excepto tu carita diciéndome que te dejo con las ganas, eso únicamente puede ser obra de un ser horriblemente malvado.

Me reí a carcajadas haciendo que se riera conmigo, simplemente de verdad que había ganado, y no solamente una noche de pasión a su lado, sino algo sumamente importante, había recuperado la confianza que Link había extraviado en el último día. Quizás parecía simple, pero definitivamente el consejo había terminado por apuñarlo con esas pocas y mundanas palabras.

* **w~w~w***

Con cierto suspiro de magia, apague la pequeña luz que producía la lámpara principal de la estancia, simplemente quedó la tenue luminiscencia que desprendía la vela que había colocado Link en repisa junto a la cama.

Volvió a reírse con cierta alegría, sabía bien que me gustaban esta clase de juegos románticos.

—No veo nada.

—Bien por mí, me aprovechare para hacerte travesuras mientras uso mis sentidos Sheikahs.

—¡Zel!— gruñó de forma fingida, lo calle con beso ferviente, no necesitaba de luminiscencias escandalosas para encontrar sus labios, nuevamente pareció perder el raciocinio mientras devoraba cada parte de mi boca haciéndola completamente suya.

Finalmente sus ojos parecieron adaptarse a la suavidad del leve fuego de la vela, sus manos recorrieron con caricias mi cuerpo buscando con paciencia el cintillo que mantenía cerrada mi bata de baño. Podía sentir cierto choque eléctrico mientras poco a poco la tela se deslizaba por mi piel desnuda.

De alguna manera podría pensar que no había podido elegir un mejor momento para asaltarlo, estábamos a sólo un paso de aquella unión maravillosa, sin mayores prendas de por medio, bastaba con que uno de los dos cediera para después incitar al otro. Gemí con excitación cuando sus manos recorrieron mi ser entero.

—Link…

Fue un susurro pleno, agonizante de tanto éxtasis mezclado con alegría, él respondió a mi llamado pronunciando mi nombre con dulzura sabiendo que cada vocalización nacida de su boca, representaba para mí mi mundo entero.

Mi mente perdió el sentido solamente siguiendo sus caricias, el recorrido de su boca sobre mi cuello, la trayectoria que trazaban sus manos tratando de librarse de aquella fastidiosa prenda, sus piernas ansiosas tratando de hacerse espacio. Finalmente cuando cedió por completo, se incorporó un poco para deshacerse de su propia bata, mis ojos se perdieron admirando su perfecta arquitectura, ni siquiera las diosas podrían haber creado algo más hermoso.

Desvió la mirada con un poco de bochorno, sonreí de manera inevitable, era tal y como siempre había sido, aunque desde el inicio lo único que no me cansaba de repetirle era que me fascinaba. Aun así, parecía no poder asimilarlo de forma completa pues se ocultó de forma tímida mientras nos enredaba con las sabanas.

— ¿Qué paso?— lo incite con picardía— sabes que te adoro Link, aunque sigas con esa tontería de que no tienes un cuerpo de príncipe.

—No es justo Zel, es sólo que tú eres demasiado hermosa, más hermosa que las mismísimas diosas. Creo que estamos un poco disparejos— susurró.

Lo abrace de manera efusiva haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se encajaran el uno con el otro, mientras mis manos se enredaban buscando su sitio con premura, anhelando aquel calor que tanto les agradaba.

—Me fascinas Link, también me gusta que seas tontito y tímido, ¡pero por las diosas! me pegunto si algún día te quitare lo acomplejado, esas cicatrices de las que tanto reniegas no son otra cosa más que un símbolo de perseverancia y valentía, nadie más tiene eso, ni siquiera los dichosos principitos.

— ¿De verdad te gustan?— musitó aun con mucha timidez en el rostro. Asentí de forma inmediata, lo acaricie de forma ansiosa, su cuerpo y el mío se unieron finalmente, dejando que ambos soltáramos un pequeño gemido.

—Todo de ti me gusta mi amor— apenas si pude articular mi frase, pero basto y fue suficiente para que entendiera a lo que me refería.

De manera juguetona le mordí la oreja para saborearla, se rio de forma atolondrada aunque sin perder el ritmo, mi pequeña tontería terminó por convertirse en un desenfreno de emociones, mientras su boca devoraba con premura mis labios, mi cuello, mi ser entero el cual ahora le pertenecía.

Mientras sus manos acariciaban cada parte de mi existencia, dejándome absorta y desprotegida, completamente desarmada y a merced de sus caprichos.

Una sensación electrizante recorrió mi espalda, al tiempo que el sonido de nuestro romántico roce afectaba a la pequeña cama en la cual yacíamos, el vaivén de nuestras almas pronto se acopló al de nuestros corazones, latiendo al unísono, respirando de la misma manera, sintiendo lo que el otro sentía, como si desde siempre estar unidos hubiera sido nuestro destino.

Cuando finalmente pude recobrar un poco la cordura solamente lo hice para volver a perderme entre sus inmensos y puros ojos zarcos, entre esa mirada que sólo hablaba de lo mucho que me quería, de la impaciencia con la que también me deseaba, de la felicidad que sentía después de haber estado todos esos meses separado de mi lado, anhelando continuamente nuestro reencuentro.

A medida que llegábamos a nuestro clímax sus ojos de cachorro dulce se quedaron grabados en la parte más prístina de mi memoria, dejando huella en cada uno de mis recuerdos, evocando para el futuro sólo pensamientos hermosos.

Con suaves y gráciles empujoncitos me siguió amando de manera tierna, quizás estaba ansioso, pero tal y como él mismo me lo decía, estaba segura de que no se pondría como un potro debocado. Incluso entonces, me cuidada de forma sobreprotectora, quizás solamente añorando que con cada decisión y cada paso proferido, nuestros sueños no se desbarataran, que perduran hacia un lejano futuro, en el que estaríamos juntos para siempre.

* **w~w~w***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

 **N.A.: *Kingdom Hearts /./Hikari** (frase tomada de la traducción de la canción)

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Jeje bueno, aunque esta es la parte extra del todo (en realidad es la parte extra del primer capitulo xD), es la que verdaderamente más me gusta, y no precisamente porque tenga ese esperado Lime, sino porque Zelda finalmente se armó de valor para confesarle a Link lo de las cartas, ya que verdaderamente parece irrelevante, sin embargo, creo que solamente en verdades puede cimentarse una relación sana, pues a pesar de que aquello era "un secretito piadoso" considere que era mejor dejar las cosas en claro.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hay varias cositas que quedaron pendientes, entre ellas, una explicación que se me paso de largo. Mil disculpas, fue mero descuido mío. pero antes de entrar en la siguiente parte es indispensable que sepan algo.

En las partes que se trastocan en la historia principal, existe una escena que no fue narrada, basicamente porque parte desde la perspectiva de Link mismo, justo cuando nuestros héroes llegan por primera vez a la academia, Link le explica a Zelda varias de las dinámicas, y una de las curiosidades que salen a flote es la naturaleza del "Consejo de ancianos"

Para que no se confundan la parte importante que deben de saber, es que estos cinco miembros **no son, ni nunca fueron caballeros, porque en realidad el consejo esta formado por los "embajadores" de alto rango provenientes de los países Aliados,** dígase Hyrule, Labrynna, Holodrumm y otras dos pequeñas naciones (que no llegaron a convertirse en reinos) que aun no tengo muy bien descritas. (están en proceso de construcción xD)

Es importante que tengan esto en cuenta para las partes que vienen.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lo otro que queda pendiente son "disculpas"

xD ¡Sabia que algo se me olvidaba! (perdón por el retardo)

 _ **Para:** **yolo girl y SakuraxD**_

No me queda claro ya que fueron de Reviews sin cuanta, así que no estoy segura de si es la misma persona xD (creo que no), pero en ambos comentarios me preguntaron los mismo. (respondo aquí porque me lo preguntaron precisamente desde este Fic)

Respecto a si Seguiré escribiendo Twilight GAMES, sinceramente **SI** aunque por razones personales no tengo fecha prevista para eso, se que el fic lleva más de medio año en Stand By, pero mi horario de trabajo, mis practicas profesionales y la perdida de mi laptop, me han dejado bástate frita en el asunto de los tiempos.

Pero es una historia que por ningún motivo pienso dejar a medias, aunque la trama se volvió un poco compleja y me da miedo liarla si me pongo a escribirla con prisas, especialmente porque los juegos cronológicos son el alma y el corazón de dicha historia, si me equivoco en algo y lo publico después es muy difícil corregirlo. Así que sólo me resta pedirles una disculpa y mucha, mucha paciencia.

 **También para Artemiss xD**

Quien se dio la paciencia y el tiempo de explicarme lo de las "Formas" jeje, pero no he podido, ni omitirlas ni reemplazarlas por completo, creo que no me siento muy cómoda, lo intente y morí medianamente en el intento jajaja, porque en ocasiones creo que dicha acción le cambia el significado a algunas de las frases, aunque te prometo seguirme esforzando para tener una narrativa más limpia :D

También espero que te haya gustado mucho este capitulo :3


	3. 3 La Herencia del Maestro

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción los que sean marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. E** **ste fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **Comentarios sobre el capítulo al final porque así es más cómodo xD**

* * *

 **...**

 _ **"** Hola chicos espero que se acurden de la cosita esta: _**» .** _Para los que alguna vez leyeron "KAI"_ _seguramente no hay problema, para los que no, esa es la pequeña señal que indica continuación de un dialogo **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **_.-.-.-.*.-.-.-._**

 **Epílogo**

 ** **Juego de Heredidades****

 ***.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.***

 **…**

 **3**

 **"La Herencia del Maestro"**

.

Había tenido un sueño lindo, aspire el aire de forma profunda, y me di cuenta de que tenía un olor diferente, era cálido y delicioso. Deseosa de no dejarlo, me quede sumergida en esa sensación armoniosa, un curioso vaivén reposaba justo bajo mi cuerpo, arrullándome y acariciándome, una hermosa sinfonía lo acompañaba de manera armoniosa.

Latidos...

Mi mente volvió a la realidad cuando los primeros rayos del alba entraron por el ventanuco del recinto, con cierta pereza vire el rostro y abrí los ojos de forma perezosa, sólo para darme cuenta que mi hermoso sueño no era tan onírico como lo recordaba, los recuerdos volvieron a mi cabeza de manera vivida haciendo que mi rostro se coloreará de otro tono.

De cierto modo una alegría inmensa me invadía, y con cariño abracé a mi bello durmiente. Su melena caprichosa cubría por completo su rostro dándole un aspecto sumamente tierno, incluso ahora le daba por dormir a pierna suelta, cosa que, de lo único que me hablaba era de lo a gusto que se sentía.

La puerta sonó de forma queda, con una serie de golpecitos casi imperceptibles. Me preguntaba qué clase de invitado necesitaría una audiencia tan temprano, cuando aún ni siquiera el sol parecía estar en plena conciencia.

—Princesa Zelda...

Me aclare la garganta, lo último que necesitaba era que se me saliera algún gallito matutino.

— ¿Si, Sir Raven?

—Simplemente aviso que he regresado. ¿Esta Link ahí adentro?

—Si— musite con cierta gracia.

Desde lo profundo de sus sueños Link pareció captar la conversación externa y con cierto espanto se levantó como gato asustado.

—Por favor despiértelo, el consejo desea comenzar con esto temprano— habló con tono natural y calmado, como si mi respuesta no le hubiera sorprendido, a mi lado, Link parecía arder en vergüenza.

—Zel...

Lo calle simplemente con un beso, sabía perfectamente lo que en esos precisos instantes cruzaba por su mente.

—Amor, tu tutor sabe perfectamente que tienes más de dieciocho años, creo que comprende bien que de vez en cuando requerimos de ciertas necesidades.

Soltó un suspiro verdaderamente ahogado.

—Link, tranquilo, él nunca se decepcionaría de ti por algo como esto.

—Tienes razón Zel, ya no soy un niño. Pero amor, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

— Simplemente quererme mucho, tanto como yo te quiero.

—Imposible— musitó de forma picara robándose mis labios— creo que yo te quiero más de lo que tú me quieres.

—No es cierto—rechiste y de forma malvada le hice cosquillas.

—Claro que si...

Nos reímos a carcajadas mientras jugábamos de forma boba, aunque al final simplemente tomamos aire y unos vestimos para poder acudir al llamado

* * *

Los pasillos de la academia estaban desiertos a esa hora.

Demasiado temprano... Quizás.

Aunque de cierta manera el ambiente se sentía cargado de buena vibra, salude de forma alegre a una personita que nos esperaba a medio camino, cabello blanco albino y unos ojos azules como el cielo, definitivamente nuestra querida Hatoru, verla con esa sonrisa nuevamente me hizo extrañarme de aquel raro incidente que habíamos tenido la tarde pasada.

—Alteza. Sir Raven me manda con un mensaje. El consejo desea que la reunión sea en la Sala de los Guardianes.

— ¿En la Sala de los Guardianes?— Link parecía sorprendido, alcé una ceja tratando de descifrar la expresión en su cara.

Permaneció en silencio el resto del camino, mientras nuestra joven compañera nos guiaba de forma amigable.

— ¿Que sucede, Link?

—No, no es nada, es sólo que... Yo jamás me imagine pisando ese sitio. Sólo los guardianes del espíritu pueden acceder a esa estancia.

—Creo que el maestro así lo quiso, Link. —musitó nuestra guía al frente.

—Entonces, ¿es cosa de Mugetsu?— inferí, asintió, y Link simplemente volvió a ponerse un poco triste. Despertó de su letargo al escuchar cierto escando en la puerta de nuestro destino.

— ¡No entro...—!— gruñó a modo de berrinche

—Pero joven mago, es necesaria su presencia— clamó el caballero que hacía de guardia.

—Si Nayru no viene conmigo, yo no entro en esa cosa.

—No podemos dejarla pasar, por favor, comprenda.

—Escúcheme bien Sir caballero, parece que no han entendido mi posición, Mugetsu era mi amigo pero no por eso sigo sus reglas, YO soy un noble guardián de Lynna y no pienso abandonar a mi protegida sólo porque a ustedes les da la gana, si desean que asista conocen mis condiciones.

El pobre Sir se rascó la nuca, aparentemente Ralph lo había metido en un dilema, Link se rio con una risita nerviosa.

—Estaré bien Ralph.

— ¡Pero Nayru!

—Después de todo, fue ti a quien llamaron, no a mí.

—Vamos Ralph, no hagas berrinche— dijo Link de forma pasiva.

Ralph hizo un mohín de enojo y se plantó se forma firme en el piso mientras negaba con la cabeza, también me rasque la nuca pensando seriamente en si debía intervenir o algo por el estilo, quizás fuera una imprudencia utilizar mi cargo de princesa para abrir a la fuerza ciertos caminos, y más aún, al ver la actitud que Link había puesto cuando le nombraron dichosa sala.

Afortunadamente mi Sir salvador llegó para mediar en el asunto. Sir Raven simplemente asintió con la mirada, el otro Sir pareció dubitativo, pero al ver que el maestro Raven le sostenía la mirada dejó pasar a Nayru junto con nosotros.

—Sé que no está en la lista. Pero mi señora de la Eras también era amiga de mi maestro. — clamó de forma armoniosa, tratando de que su compañero en turno comprendiera.

—Buena suerte— musitó Hatoru. Se quedó un poco triste en la entrada sin poder avanzar más allá de lo que el guardia se lo permitía, de reojo alcancé a visualizar como Sir Raven la despedía de forma cariñosa.

Desde la puerta hasta la Sala del Espiritu, el camino se volvió silencioso, un largo pasillo a modo de puente colgante nos condujo hasta una torre coronada con cúpula, parecía sumamente vieja dado que la vegetación endógena la había recubierto de pies a cabeza, en todos y cada uno de sus muros, incluso su arquitectura la delataba, los adornos barrocos y las salientes decoradas con gárgolas atraparon a mis ojos de una forma maravillosa, no tenía ni idea de que el corazón de la academia escondiera semejante joya histórica, Link también lucia anonadado, su mirada también pareció perderse en un curioso trance, algunos lepidópteros se acercaron a recibirnos y con curiosidad levante una mano para ver si alguno se posaba.

Eran extraños y fascinantes, nunca había visto a ninguno al que le brillaran así las alas.

— ¿Le gustan alteza?

La voz me tomó por sorpresa, me vire para encontrar el origen. Sir Rodthen me saludó de forma alegre en ese preciso momento, estaba tan ensimismada con ese extraño paisaje de fantasía, que ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento se había acercado.

—Son preciosas.

—Se llaman, **Sacraliposas**. Son únicas y especiales, el viejo dragón rediseñó este espacio para convertirlo en un santuario único en su especie, el clima externo no afecta esta parte de la academia, así que las pocas Sacraliposas que existen prosperan muy bien en este sitio.

—Vaya—musite impresionada, gracias a Link sabía que la academia estaba imbuida con cierta magia, pero jamás creí que se tratara de una tan especial y maravillosa.

La entrada de la torre se presentó ante nosotros de forma imperante, era alta y ostentosa, tan grande que por un momento imagine que quizás el arquitecto la había diseñado de esa manera para que pudiera entrar y salir cierto dragón zafiro.

Un rechinido se produjo cuando aquel gigantesco ente se deslizó sobre sus viejas bisagras, y mientras nos internábamos en la oscuridad perpetua Link me tomó de la mano de forma precavida, no hicieron falta las palabras para que Ralph nos iluminara el camino.

—Esta oscuro— Nayru clamó con voz graciosa mientras discretamente abrazaba a Ralph por la espada, la luz que se mantenía en la punta del bastón titiló de forma torpe delatando los múltiples sentimientos que seguramente sentía su conjurador en ese instante, sir Rodthen ladeó los ojos y con un movimiento grácil copió el hechizo del joven mago.

—Increíble, en serio, sigue siendo increíble maestro— clame de forma asombrada, simplemente sonrió ante mis halagos y caminó orgulloso al frente— algún día podría enseñarme— lo exhorte de forma picara y traviesa.

—Cuando guste mi princesa— sonrió de modo divertido.

—No es justo, a mí siempre me deja en interrogantes maestro— rechistó Link, me hizo gracia ver su cara de celos, y Sir Rodthen solamente le respondió con una risita.

—Bueno, ella es la princesa, ¿Quién podría decirle no a esa hermosa cara?

Sonreí de forma triunfante, apreté el brazo de Link cuando sentí venir unas escaleras, ascendían en caracol bordeando el perímetro de la torre y daban una sensación extraña de vértigo.

— ¿Por qué esta tan oscuro?—Clamó Link y creo que nos robó la pregunta a todos de la mente.

—Quizás no se dieron cuenta, pero en la parte de abajo hay objetos mágicos sensibles a las luminiscencias naturales, por eso usamos la magia para alumbrar el camino, nuestro querido amigo Ralph posee una intuición innata, pero no se preocupe alteza la planta de arriba está cubierta de ventanales— respondió Sir Raven, Ralph se quedó pensativo por un rato y de cierta manera quizás sintió curiosidad por haber pasado semejante cosa inadvertida, mientras bordeábamos la escalinata simplemente miró a los pisos inferiores, quizás preguntándose que sería lo que guardaban ahí los caballeros.

Al llegar a nuestro destino tuve que parpadear nuevamente para que mis ojos se acostumbraran. Literalmente no podía creerlo, mire varias veces para poder asimilar lo que había en ese sitio. El brazo que sostenía de Link tembló un poco quizás por la sorpresa.

—Eso es…

—Una efigie— Sir Raven cortó de tajo las palabras que Link trató de pronunciar sin tropezarse— seguramente la reconoces, es la estrella roja.

—Sí, ¿Pero por qué esta aquí?

—Quizás hoy sea el día en el que te enteres joven caballero— una voz anciana habló desde el fondo, después de varios minutos finalmente desperté de mi trance para poder visualizar el escenario correctamente, en la enorme sala de la parte superior de la torre solamente había dos cosas, una mesa grande y redonda custodiada al fondo por la enorme efigie del dragón escarlata. Tres miembros del consejo y varios guardianes espíritu se encontraban ahí sentados distribuidos indistintamente.

Caminamos con paso lento hasta darles alcance, había quince sillas predispuestas haciendo juego con el diseño de la mesa y otras tres extras que parecían desconcordar en el sitio.

—"¿Quince…?"— el pensamiento no me dejó en paz hasta que la respuesta llegó por si sola— "por supuesto, hay diez guadianés del Espíritu y cinco ancianos en e l consejo, eso significa…"— mire de reojo a mis compañeros— "Que solamente hay tres invitados"

Por supuesto. Yo, Link y Ralph… y Nayru

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida, por los ancianos que estaban al fondo.

—Mi señora de la Eras. Que sorpresa.

—Me hago responsable— aclaró nuestro compañero dejando cierto asombro entre los presentes— me temo que de otra forma nuestro joven guardián no hubiera venido.

—Sí. Comprendo— musitó otro de ellos con voz apacible.

—Bueno, no tenemos otra silla, quizás…

—Yo le cederé la mía— habló Link de forma alegre.

—No es necesario Link— musitó Raven en voz nostálgica— lo que realmente les preocupa es el contenido del escrito. Y entonces, reafirmo mis palabras. Yo me hare responsable, aunque de todas formas, la señorita Nayru sabe que cualquier cosa que escuche no debe salir fuera de esta sala.

—Entiendo. —Susurró Link de forma suave.

Una presencia amigable se acercó a mí para ofréceme asiento.

—Qué bueno es verlo Sir Leon, ¿Cómo se siente?

—De maravilla alteza, ¿Aun pregunta eso?, creo que no soy tan viejo como para quedarme en cama más de un año— me reí ante su comentario y acepte la silla que me ofrecía amablemente.

—Yo sé que no, pero le dieron un golpe verdaderamente severo.

—También a Link y no parece importarle, el muchacho corre de un lado a otro como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

—Si… ya me he cansado de reñirlo. — rechiste

Link se viró de forma despistada tratando de omitir el regaño. Los ojos de Sir Raven vagabundearon por la sala quizás en busca de los otros dos ancianos.

—Estamos… ¿incompletos?— preguntó extrañado.

—Eso temo, serán quizás sólo unos cuantos minutos, la edad pesa y parece ser que la memoria ya le falla nuestros queridos colegas, olvidaron algo importante y han ido a recogerlo. Mientras tanto, quizás haya asuntos que podamos tratar de forma externa a lo que acontece con la carta. ¿Princesa?

— ¿Eh?— farfulle de forma tonta, me había perdido en mis pensamientos así que me sobresalte un poco al escuchar que me llamaban.

— ¿Quién es la otra persona?— preguntó Link, en un tono respetuoso pero también lleno de incertidumbre.

—Cierto, ahora están todos los guardianes del espíritu, ¿ahora podemos saber quién es la otra persona que decide y aprueba a los Caballeros Reales?

Nadie parecía estar al tanto, Sir Leon tomó asiento a mi lado quedando en medio de la princesa y el oráculo de las Eras, al centro de la mesa había jugo y galletitas, así que tomó un bocadillo mientras miraba con ojos curiosos a los ancianos.

El resto de los guardianes también parecía expectante. Sir Raven parecía no querer tomar asiento y Sir Rothen bebía jugo de forma despreocupada. Por una fracción de segundo volví a convencerme de que lo mirara por donde lo mirara el conjunto de los diez caballeros era lo más desconcordante que había visto en la vida, especialmente estos tres, aunque quizás era porque eran los más jóvenes del grupo, el resto parecía entrado en años dejando asomar por sus miradas atisbos de sabiduría.

—El director de la academia— habló finalmente una de los ancianos. Sir Rodthen escupió el jugo al escuchar la palabra lo cual no le hizo gracia a Ralph cundo quedo completamente empapado.

— ¿Qué!?

—Maldito Rodthen lo hiciste a propósito— gruñó mientras se esponjaba como gato enfadado. Pero Nayru lo abrazó de forma tierna haciendo que se le bajaran los humos.

Por un momento me ahorre las ganas de reírme, pobre Ralph, de alguna forma era como presenciar un deja-vú, pero la gracia llegó a su fin cuando pose mi mirada en el resto de los guardianes, parecían exhortos y acomplejados, como si la información no les cuadrara en la cabeza.

— ¿Director?...?— Link juntó sus cejas, lo incite con la mirada al no entender el asombro— No tenemos director, amor.— me contestó a mi pregunta insonora.

— ¿No?— mire de reojo, Sir Leon también me negó con la cabeza— ¿Cómo?

—Señores… ¿De qué están hablando?— espetó uno de los guardianes ancianos.

—Del maestro Mugetsu— aclaró en seco. — es prudente que lo sepan, el hecho de que no era humano.

Sir Rodthen desvió la mirada, la pequeña galleta que sostenía en la mano se pulverizó de forma inevitable

—No es agradable que revelen los secretos de alguien que ya no está entre nosotros para defenderse— gruñó y con cierto enojo clavó su mirada sobre sus superiores.

—Admiramos tu buena fe joven guardián del espíritu. Pero es necesario que esto se sepa.

— ¡El mundo entero a vivid o creyendo que esta academia es libre de ataduras jerárquicas, y ahora simplemente vienen a confesarnos que había un cabecilla detrás de todo!, ¡Se supone que el consejo es la representación máxima de la igualdad que rige nuestra orden!— rugió poniéndose de pie de un solo salto, Raven lo tomó del hombro y lo tranquilizo con la mirada. — quien… ¿Quién es ese supuesto director que ni siquiera nosotros conocemos?

—Ese es el problema— musitó otro de los ancianos.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la estancia, los guardianes del espíritu parecían sumamente acomplejados.

—Un problema con el que el consejo nunca había tenido que librar a lo largo de la historia.

—Ya no tenemos director de la academia.

— ¿Qué?— susurró con voz ahogada, su ira parecía haber menguado al ver la expresión de sus superiores.

—Joven caballero, acabó de decirlo, hablamos, del maestro Mugetsu…. Ya no está.

Nuevamente el silencio, un " ¡Qué!" sonó de forma unísona e imperante en toda la sala, cuando el conjunto de guardianes captó la indirecta

—Escuchen atentamente, y comprendan, es por eso que era un secreto, el maestro Mugetsu no deseaba que se crearan estos conflictos, por eso el consejo se convirtió en el escudo, en la pantalla que disimulaba la existencia de dicho cargo.

— ¿Muy bien?— Clame de forma perpleja.

—Perdone princesa. Pero sólo los gobernantes erigidos como reyes tienen derecho a saber el secreto y aun así, sólo la mitad del secreto.

— ¡Argggg!— el otro Sir ahora sí que estaba furico— ¡Qué demonios tiene que ver esto con que desvelaran la naturaleza del maestro sin su permiso!

—Tranquilo Rodthen, deben de tener una explicación factible— nuevamente Raven lo sostuvó por el hombro.

—Bueno. Es un problema con el que no nos habíamos enfrentado durante siglos. ¿Entienden?

Nadie contestó a eso, el ambiente se sentía helado, tome a Link de la mano al tiempo que sentía como reaccionaba.

—Yo…yo… es decir, yo creo que entiendo— clamó de la nada y como si fuera un imán todos dirigieron la vista a mi prometido, Link se puso colorado de los nervios cuando el resto de los caballeros le prestó atención absoluta— Bueno esto, es decir— balbuceó de forma atolondrada— es porque, porque tenía ochocientos años… es… ¿es eso, cierto?

—Es eso— respondió el anciano— desde que la academia se fundó hace aproximadamente setecientos años no habíamos tenido necesidad de reemplazar a quien ocupaba ese cargo. Sir Raven, sé que trata de hacerse el desentendido, entiendo que aun ahora quiera proteger a su mentor, pero sabemos que Mugetsu le confesó ciertos detalles…

—Bueno él… él me dijo _¿_ _Qui_ _é_ _n crees que entren_ _ó_ _a sir Galahaz?,_ no creí que, es decir, sabía que hablaba en serio, pero no tenía idea de que ostentara semejante cargo.

—Es porque Sir Galahaz fue el primero en poner la pantalla. El mundo entero cree que el primer caballero fue quien fundó este sitio, después de rescatar las enseñanzas que se habían perdido de antaño. Lo cierto es que esa verdad solamente es la mitad de la verdad. ¿Qué pensaría el mundo si supiera que el fundador de la academia de caballeros fue un dragón? Los dragones y los caballeros, ¡No son ni pueden ser amigos!, incluso él lo profesaba, el futuro de los países aliados dependía de la imagen que diera esta academia.

—A pesar de todo. No podemos negar que gracias a él La Nueva Orden es lo que es hoy en día, quizás Sir Galahaz fuera quien solapó sus locuras, pero fue él quien rescató las Artes antiguas del olvido, fue él quien dio su vida por mantener la seguridad de los reinos— espetó otro de los ancianos.

Sir Rodthen se dejó caer en su silla y escondió el rostro entre sus manos, había confusión en el ambiente, quizás sentimientos encontrados, Link parecía un poco distante y molesto ante la actitud de sus mayores, aun así, permaneció al margen, guardo respeto y disciplina, tal y como se hubiera esperado de un estudiante, mi mano nuevamente se entrelazó con la suya dándole apoyo y cariño.

—No sé si lo digiero correctamente pero… ¿A caso lo que intentan decir es que el pilar y corazón de la academia, las leyes que la rigen y las enseñanzas de antaño, fueron postuladas por alguien que debería de haber sido su enemigo?— Clamó Ralph. Nayru bajó la mirada. Nadie contestó a la pregunta, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Sir Rodthen morderse el labio y a Sir Leon masajearse la sien de la cabeza. — y yo…. No sé por qué es tan complicado, no es como si hubiera sido una bestia salvaje, quizás la academia solamente necesitaba un anciano, quizás el único que vivió lo suficiente para entender cómo funcionaba de verdad el mundo. Ustedes no entienden nada. Corríjanme si me equivoco pero apuesto a que de verdad nunca han estado frente ninguno de los de su especie, no conocen el terror ni el miedo que implica que semejante animal te clave la mirada y te susurre su aliento como presidio de una muerte inminente.

—Ralph— Nayru rechistó al escuchar el tono irrespetuoso, pero él simplemente posó un dedo sobre sus labios con cariño.

—Entonces… ¿alguien alguna vez me explicara, como una bestia salvaje obtuvo semejante raciocinio?, o me van a seguir mintiendo fingiendo que era un animago.

—Ciertamente…— hable si siquiera pensarlo. —¿Cómo fue que un Dragon llegó a dominar tan bien el Hylian?, verdaderamente nadie se dio cuenta, dimos por hecho que era una parte innata a su forma humana, pero si lo pensamos desde la perspectiva que Ralph nos muestra, él debió de aprender incluso antes de tomar su falsa forma.

—Podrá seguir mirando expectante princesa— musitó mi pelirrojo amigo— pero los ancianos no responderán a su pregunta, porque no conocen su respuesta, eso sólo demuestra que a pesar de su edad poco o nada era lo que de verdad conocían a nuestro amigo.

—Entonces Ralph, esta fue una pregunta de prueba, conoces la respuesta pero esperas saber que otra persona es capaz de alzar la voz para revelarla.

—Los ancianos no lo harán porque no lo saben, esos tres caballeros del espíritu morirían antes de revelar el secreto de alguien a quien amaron, Nayru sigue guardando promesas fielmente porque su corazón así se lo dicta, y Link y yo simplemente permanecemos a la espera, rondamos en el margen del todo esperando a que Raven tome decisiones. Del resto de los guardines del espíritu no puedo decir nada, parecen un poco perplejos, tengo la sensación de que lo sabían y que callaron por miedo o por prudencia.

—Joven guardián. Por favor— Clamó uno de los miembros del consejo

—No, ya basta, — Gruñó el Sir a su lado— el mago tiene razón, la verdad es que… hay cosas que no entiendo, antes guarde mis dudas silenciosamente por el respeto que le tenía al maestro. No entiendo que fue lo que lo impuso a tales decisiones, tampoco creí que fuera un dragón tan viejo, pero siempre pensé que era extraño que estuviera en el bando contrario. Es decir. La antigua Orden desapareció tras la guerra de invasión que asoló Hyrule hace casi siete siglos, sin caballeros en el mundo los dragones pudieron haber andado a sus anchas, entonces, si las cosas son tal y como las dicen, si lo que dijó Raven sobre Galahaz es cierto, ¿Por qué el maestro Mugetsu hizo tal cosa?, ¿Por qué revivió algo que ya estaba definitivamente muerto? Cuando la nueva Orden prosperó, monstruos y seres sobrenaturales se vieron obligados a vivir al margen de las personas.

—Quizás es porque no lo entiendes que todo es tan confuso, nadie sabe responder a eso Leon— susurró Sir Raven.

—Ciertamente. Nadie sabe— contestó el más viejo de todos los miembros del consejo— yo ni siquiera entiendo que era lo que le pasaba por la mente. Había permanecido durante siglos oculto entre las penumbras de estas paredes. Y de pronto algo extraño pareció cambiarlo, así sin más, hace cincuenta años abandonó su lugar entre las penumbras y comenzó a mezclarse con los estudiantes, de la nada decidió convertirse en maestro nuevamente y con cierta maestría logró ganar de forma natural su legítimo lugar entre los guardianes, nunca sabré en realidad que fue lo que lo impulso a tomar semejantes acciones, con la edad que llevaba a cuestas habría podido vivir muchos más años si se hubiera quedado quieto. Pero lo único cierto es... Que el hecho de que hubiera retomado sus deberes cambio muchas cosas, porque las generaciones que crecieron bajo sus enseñanzas se volvieron plenas y maravillosas.

De la nada la conversación había creado una enorme fisura, los guardianes jóvenes se apartaron de los viejos y el consejo simplemente permaneció en un mutismo profundo, quizás esperando a que todo finalmente terminara de la forma más natural posible.

—Pero dime Link, ¿Qué de raro es que un dragón haya querido a las personas?, quizás simplemente se encariño de los seres humanos— Link me miró de forma curiosa mientras meditaba su respuesta.

—Aunque tú quieras a alguien, eso no implica que te vuelques hacia otro lado. Creo que todos están confundidos, no creo que el maestro Mugetsu haya pretendido abandonar a los suyos, la prueba de eso está presente en esta misma sala. Si acaso él ya no los quería, entonces ¿Por qué esta aquí la estrella roja?

—Entonces, Link, ¿Cuál es el mensaje en esto?— finalmente Sir Rodthen había salido de su letargo.

— ¿Mensaje?— musite.

—Es por eso mi princesa— clamó Link de forma cautelosa mientras sus ojos azules se incrustaban en sus compañeros.

—En palabras simples, hay algo que todos los guardianes y Caballeros Reales conocemos, algo que todos compartimos, la única enseñanza en la que todos estamos parejos— prosiguió Sir Raven.

—Y no solo nosotros— espetó Link— quizás sólo yo lo sepa pero Ralph también fue instruido.

— ¿También el mago?— musitó Sir Rodthen con ojos curiosos.

— ¿Entonces?— clame esperando una respuesta concreta. Link tomó aire mientras cruzaba miradas con los demás maestros.

—Mugestu nos enseñó a todos algo en específico. Mugetsu nos instruyó a todos en el arte mata dragones, sabemos exactamente en donde clavar la espada para hacer que su corazón se detenga. Nos confió ciegamente un secreto que solamente deberían de conocer los de su especie. Pero lo hizo sabiendo que nuestros propios corazones serían incapaces hacer atrocidades, confinado en que sus enseñanzas sembrarían en nosotros la conciencia de lo que es verdaderamente justo.

—Pero entonces. Si ninguno ha salido del valle en siglos. Hay algo que no cuadra— musitó Ralph rascándose la nuca— tengo el presentimiento de que el arte mata dragones no es para matar dragones cualquiera.

—No juegues conmigo, con eso sólo me dices que es para matar a uno en específico. — Clamó Link

Ambos se vieron un poco pálidos ante la expectativa, el recuerdo fugaz de aquella tarde invadió mi memoria, el día en el que murió la Estrella Roja, Ralph parecía consternado de pasar por ese sitio. Había algo en valle, algo que no salió a luz ese día, las palabras de Mugetsu se repetían en mi cabeza de forma clara como si estuviera ahora aquí a mi lado.

 _"Estar_ _é con ustedes en todo instante_ _"_

Quizás la magia protectora había tenido algo más que decir aquella noche, ¿De verdad sólo repelía dragones jóvenes y pequeños?

—Link…— la voz de nuestro joven mago pareció un poco temerosa— ¿A caso crees que…?

—Nunca me había preocupado por eso antes. ¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta que el maestro se ha ido?

—Espero que no, las cosas podrían ponerse feas.

—Chicos— Sir Raven los llamó sacándolos de su conversación de forma repentina— Nadie entiende nada de lo que dicen, no sé si se dieron cuenta de eso.

—Cuando entrenábamos ahí… Ralph y yo nos topamos con algo nada agradable. El punto es que creo que todos están confundidos, creo que deberían guardar las enseñanzas del maestro dejando de lado sus orígenes, quizás ese era un secreto que necesitaba quedarse en esta academia, porque es deber de los caballeros cuidar siempre a las demás personas…

La puerta se abrió de la nada, los dos ancianos que faltaban entraron en la estancia con pasos lentos, el ambiente tenso pareció recibirlos de forma sorpresiva.

—Parece que se divierten— clamó uno tratando de hacer que los demás se relajaran.

—No es divertido—Rugió Sir Rodthen por lo bajo

Sin poder entender el comentario los otros dos ancianos se miraron mutuamente, uno de ellos se viró hacia sus compañeros, los tres que quedaban simplemente viraron la mirada.

—Ahora todos saben lo que nunca se supo en siglos— aclaró uno de ellos contestando la pregunta silente de los que no habían estado presentes.

—Entiendo. ¿Es porque no podemos darle su título al joven Link, Cierto?

Link nuevamente puso su carita triste, estruje nuestras manos recordándole mi juramento, en esos segundos pareció resignarse, simplemente nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. " _Ya no importa_ " lo leí claramente en su mirada, mi corazón se sintió alegre al comprobar que con título o sin él siempre lucharía por estar a mi lado.

—Bueno. Tarde o temprano se sabría. Es mejor ahora…

—Joven Caballero no te preocupes, es verdad que no tenemos solución para el problema, sin embargo, es curioso que la condición de _Revelo_ se active precisamente con la finalización de tus pruebas, quizás nuestro querido Mugetsu te dejó su aprobación por escrito.

—Es cierto— Farfulló Sir Raven— si lo pensamos de esa forma todo tiene más lógica, el maestro escribió esa carta porque sentía que el tiempo fluía en su contra, quizás debió prever que este problema se suscitaría.

—Señores del consejo— mi voz llamó la atención de todos— Perdón por la imprudencia, pero…, es que, hay algo que no he dejado de pensar en días, ¿Saben cuándo fue redactado el documento?

Llegó a Holodrum en los días posteriores del asedio al castillo, me sorprende que lo pregunte alteza, fue su Halcón quien la trajo.

— ¿¡Horus!?— mi mente se volvió un poco torpe, aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento la última vez que había visto Horus en aquellos días fue cuando Link y Ralph se habían infiltrado en busca de los rehenes, después de eso mi pequeño incidente con los Lizalfos, el caos ocasionado por la batalla final contra las brujas y el rey de las tiemblas, y posterior a eso el luto que se sobrellevo en el reino por nuestros seres caídos, me dio poco o en realidad nada de tiempo de preguntarme ¿En dónde había quedado mi ave?, después de varias semanas caí en cuanta de ese hecho pero para ese entonces, Horus parecía nunca haber dejado Hyrule, sobrevolaba el castillo durante las mañanas y acompañaba a Link cada vez que se asomaba por los balcones.

Link se llevó una mano al mentón quizás tratando de hilar las mimas escenas.

—Estaba conmigo…. Y después, te vi caminar hacia el bosque, Horus estaba a mi lado pero lo deje con el maestro cuando fui a buscarte, no me di cuenta de nada porque después de que Hiperión me noqueo, al despertar, salí corriendo hacia el templo del tiempo.

—Eso mismo pensaba cielo— musite siguiendo el hilo que su voz había dejado.

Entonces los cinco ancianos se pararon al frente dispuestos a comenzar con algo que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo postergado. Hablaron fuerte y claro para que todos los presentes escucharan.

—Esa mañana el ave voló hasta la academia y se introdujo en la sala del consejo llevando consigo dos cartas, una de ellas dirigida expresamente para el consejo— habló el anciano— Esta carta,— clamó mientras extendía el documento— la cual contenía instrucciones precisas. Para ser más exactos tres peticiones.

—La primera, por supuesto, es la condición de revelo. **"** ** _Nadie puede saber de su existencia hasta que Link haya terminado con las diez pruebas del esp_** ** _í_** ** _ritu_** **"** , esa condición ya ha sido cumplida.

—La segunda es una condición para su lectura. **_"_** ** _Todos los guardianes del esp_** ** _í_** ** _ritu deben de estar presentes. As_** ** _í_** ** _como tambi_** ** _é_** ** _n la Princesa Zelda actual soberana de Hyrule, mi joven pupilo Link ya antes mencionado, y el ultimo descendiente de los Magos de Lynna, Ralph_** ** _"_**

— Y la última es una petición **.** **"** ** _Es mi deseo m_** ** _á_** ** _ximo que sea Sir Raven quien lea este testamento_** **"**

— ¿Qué?—el pobre, que recién había tomado asiento, se paró de un sólo golpe mientras los ancianos terminaban su discurso.

— ¿Testamento?— repitió Ralph con cierto asombro.

Link viró la mirada hacia su tutor y con una palmadita lo sacó de su letargo, el resto de los guardianes también asintieron con la cabeza.

—El maestro me eligió a mí— musitó, su voz parecía menguar un poco dejando salir a flote sentimientos y emociones encontradas.

—Tenías que ser tu Raven, tú eres su hijo— Clamó Sir Leon con una sonrisa.

—Joven guardián del espíritu— uno de los ancianos que habían llegado al final le llamó la atención, con un movimiento de mano le señaló un curioso objeto, era una esfera azulina parecida a un óculo pequeño

Sir Raven se acercó con pasos firmes y tomó el curioso objeto entre sus manos.

— ¿Es del Maestro?

—Es para el almacén de la Estrella roja, sabes bien cómo usarla verdad, espero que sí, rebusque en toda su habitación para poder encontrarla— soltó una risita curiosa de anciano, a los guardianes del espíritu les escurrió sudor frio por la nuca, el extraño chiste no hizo gracia, pero aun así pareció calmar un poco el ambiente. Sir Raven asintió con la cabeza y con paso firme se posó delante de efigie del dragón escarlata, de forma curiosa introdujo el brazo por el hocico dejando caer la esfera dentro.

Link, Ralph y yo parpadeamos de forma asombrada cuando después de eso los ojos del dragón se iluminaron y un misterioso círculo mágico hizo presencia sobre su cabeza, un extraño cofre del tamaño de un maletín apareció justo encima y el diestro caballero extendió uno de sus brazos para atraparlo.

Nuevamente con paso lento volvió a la mesa y depositó el nuevo objeto, a su lado, los ancianos esperaron pacientemente mientras el noble Sir deslizaba una de sus manos por la tapa. Finalmente tomó aire y deslizó la parte superior del contenedor, revelando de esa forma el objeto, era una daga preciosa literalmente como las que solían portar las elites de nobles para la autodefensa.

—El testamento esta sellado con una poderosa magia, contiene un sello de sangre que sólo puede ser roto por esa persona elegida, es decir, que ahora usted y sólo usted Sir Raven es capaz de abrirlo, el maestro Mugetsu de verdad que se puso terco con esa última petición, imagino que sus razones habrá tenido.

Asintió, tomó la daga y con decisión y delicadeza la paso justo sobre la palma de su mano, la manga de su túnica se tiñó un poco de color carmín, y con esa misma delicadeza procedió a tomar el manuscrito que anciano le ofrecía.

—Sir Raven Wolfang…Miembro de la Nueva Orden de los países aliados, Caballero Real de Hyrule, Primer Guardian de las Pruebas del Espíritu. ¿Jura Usted por su honor y su lealtad, leer cada palabra y oración con sinceridad, no dejando que sus sentimientos se interpongan hasta el final de este testamento?

—Lo juro— Juró solemnemente

El papel brilló ante el contacto y una magia color zafiro se desprendió de él liberando el sello, era cálida y hermosa, a los pocos segundos inundó la sala con rezagos de su presencia, la herida que el mismo Sir Raven se había provocado fue sanada al instante.

—"Por supuesto… el maestro jamás permitiría que se lastimara"- pensé en ese preciso instante.

Sir Raven lo sabía, quizás sólo por eso no había dudado ni un segundo en hacerse ese corte. Inhaló de forma profunda y dedicó una última mirada a sus compañeros antes de proceder a leer el escrito.

— _Es un buen d_ _í_ _a para escribir unas_ _ú_ _ltimas palabras, aunque el cielo esta triste los corazones de mis amigos parecen llenos de esperanza, hace m_ _á_ _s setecientos a_ _ñ_ _os que no ve_ _í_ _a semejantes movimientos de guerra, la paz de Hyrule ha sido profanada por un enemigo a_ _ú_ _n desconocido, una fuerte magia resuena desde el interior del castillo. Creo que lleg_ _ó_ _el momento, me gustar_ _í_ _a pensar positivamente y ser tan entusiasta como mi atolondrado pupilo, se ha ido a buscar la espada maestra as_ _í_ _que no me queda m_ _á_ _s que esperar a que regrese sano y salvo._

 **»** _De cierta forma la espera me pone nervioso, es curioso que lo piense despu_ _é_ _s de casi siete siglos, pero s_ _é_ _que estas escuchando esto Link, m_ _á_ _s te vale entender que es por tu culpa, sabes que eres como mi hijo as_ _í_ _que es natural que parte de mis instintos de protecci_ _ó_ _n hayan aflorado._

 **»** _Pensando en el futuro y temiendo que mi ausencia haga recaer pesadas cargas sobre mis seres queridos, he decidido formular de una buena vez por todas mi testamento. Es probable que ahora mismo Ralph tenga una cara de desconcierto, mi querido y atolondrado pupilo aunque no lo creas tengo bastantes cosas valiosas que heredarles._

Involuntariamente nos giramos hacia Ralph, el pobre estaba rojo como tomate. Claro, después de todo, el joven dragón lo conocía mejor que nadie así que era normal que atinara a esa premisa.

 _—_ _Y de esta forma procedo a narrar mis_ _ú_ _ltimas voluntades. Haciendo pleno uso de consciencia de que todos y cada uno de los presentes conocen de forma abierta mi secreto, de alguna u otra forma, quiz_ _á_ _s por coincidencia o tal vez por accidente, es probable que la_ _ú_ _nicas personas que conozcan la verdad desde mi boca sean Sir Link y la princesa Zelda, ya que me he prometido a m_ _í_ _mismo decirles la verdad antes de pasar al otro lado. Quiero agradecer a mis nobles pupilos que han guardado discreci_ _ó_ _n a cada instante por voluntad propia, y quiero disculparme por quienes guardaron esa misma discreci_ _ó_ _n a base de amenazas._

Entonces Sir Rodthen levantó la mirada. Todos y cada uno de los presentes nuevamente parecían desorientados.

—Santo cielo... Pero si hay que ver, no sé porque esto me recuerda tanto a nuestros propios cánones. — musitó, agachó la mirada y escondió la cara entre sus brazos. Sir Leon se levantó de su silla y fue a consolarlo.

Eso sólo significaba que había hecho alboroto en vano, que se había reñido ante el consejo sin saber que en aquella sala del espíritu ese gran secreto era una verdad abierta, más aun así, bajo esa máscara de nostalgia y tristeza sus ojos hablaban claramente sin demostrar arrepentimiento alguno, cosa que sus compañeros de generación parecían apoyar por completo.

— _De tal forma que ahora, yo, Mugetsu, hijo noble de la Estrella Roja, maestro honorario de la Nueva Orden, guardi_ _á_ _n de la tercera prueba del esp_ _í_ _ritu, en pleno uso de mis cualidades mentales y racionales, procedo a redactar con claridad y norma mis_ _ú_ _ltimos deseos..._

— ¿Sucede algo?— clamó uno de los ancianos al escuchar que la voz de Sir Raven titubeaba.

Exhale de forma acongojada al escuchar aquello, creo que lo último que le hubiera gustado saber al maestro Raven era que su padre adoptivo había sufrido una perdida más grande de la que en su momento habíamos imaginado, la mano que sostenía entre mis manos también tembló de cierta forma, no necesitaba virar la mirada para comprender lo que Link también sentía.

—No... No pasa, nada— pero aunque aquellas palabras no fueran ciertas, había hecho un juramento de sangre, sin saber que otras sorpresas podría contener dicho escrito, su honor como caballero lo obligaba a seguir leyendo.

—Así que el gran Estrella Roja era padre de Mugetsu. Vaya yo no, es decir, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado— espetó Ralph con cierta tristeza.

—Silencio— gruñó uno de los viejitos —continúe Sir. — simplemente asintió con la mirada.

— _Es deber del consejo manifestar con m_ _á_ _xima cautela el origen de la nueva Orden, seguramente a estas alturas los presentes en esta sala est_ _á_ _n enterados de que desde sus inicios me hab_ _í_ _a convertido, en realidad... Autoproclamado, director y autoridad m_ _á_ _xima de esta instituci_ _ó_ _n, admito con descaro y bravuconer_ _í_ _a que desde el primer momento me sent_ _í_ _con tal derecho, despu_ _é_ _s de todo este lugar est_ _á_ _construido sobre lo que alguna vez fue mi antigua casa, y fui yo quien coloco la primera piedra de esta antigua torre, es de conocimiento general que los dragones somos avariciosos por naturaleza y es debido a esa avaricia que me vi tentado de tal manera al ordenar las leyes que rigen esta academia._

 **»** _Como bien saben, cada puesto y cargo de la Nueva Orden posee un car_ _á_ _cter hereditario, aunque cualquier estudiante tiene la posibilidad de ser guardi_ _á_ _n o consejero, es bien sabido que cada oportunidad debe ganarse no s_ _ó_ _lo con maestr_ _í_ _a y fuerza, sino tambi_ _é_ _n con confianza, desde hace setecientos a_ _ñ_ _os que la forma en la que se rigen dichos ascensos no ha cambiado, quiz_ _á_ _s parezca extra_ _ñ_ _o pensar en que las cosas son de esta manera, pero mis grandes ojos de reptil han visto a trav_ _é_ _s de las almas humanas, el poder corrompe a los corazones nobles, ser guardi_ _á_ _n, maestro o consejero implica cosas m_ _á_ _s all_ _á_ _de una buena disciplina, es por eso que para proteger el presente y el futuro no solo de Hyrule sino tambi_ _é_ _n de los pa_ _í_ _ses aliados, me vi en la obligaci_ _ó_ _n de hacer las cosas de esta forma._

 **»** _Parece injusto desde cierta perspectiva, pero quienes de verdad aman y viven para proteger no parecen estar re_ _ñ_ _idos con dichas leyes, la Orden es lo que es hoy en d_ _í_ _a gracias a este extra_ _ñ_ _o sistema, por eso es que s_ _ó_ _lo existen los verdaderos caballeros y no los tontos con aires de grandeza que s_ _ó_ _lo buscan nuestras ense_ _ñ_ _anzas por un beneficio ego_ _í_ _sta._

 **»** _Seguramente ahora mismo se han dado cuenta, una de las principales razones por las que escribo este testamento es para dejar en claro, que yo, al igual que muchos otros guardianes en el pasado he elegido a mis sucesores adecuadamente._

 **»** _Es Ley de la Nueva Orden respetar las elecciones de los guardianes, aun cuando sus sucesores parezcan no tener madera para continuar con dicho legado. Solamente por herencia se puede transmitir ese derecho, y s_ _ó_ _lo en caso de que el antiguo guardi_ _á_ _n haya partido sin dejar pistas de su siguiente sucesor es que el consejo puede entrar en acciones propias y someter a votaci_ _ó_ _n quien ser_ _á_ _el que ocupe dicho cargo, en tal caso el periodo de b_ _ú_ _squeda s_ _ó_ _lo puede extenderse a un a_ _ñ_ _o y medio. Si mis cuentas no fallan y si mis c_ _á_ _lculos son correctos, Link deber_ _á_ _terminar su entrenamiento en el lapso cerca de medio a_ _ñ_ _o, es decir, considerando el horrible car_ _á_ _cter de Tesshin no creo que salga bien librado antes de eso_ _…_

 **»** _Y hablando de eso_ _…_

 **»** _Y si mis peticiones fueron debidamente respetadas, ahora mismo en la sala del esp_ _í_ _ritu debe haber exactamente ocho guardianes, en su defecto el grupo completo, ya que evidentemente me excluyo a m_ _í_ _mismo y tambi_ _é_ _n a Tesshin quien por razones de fuerza mayor no puede dejar su lugar de reposo. Siendo as_ _í_ _procedo con lo que realmente importa._

Link suspiró con cierta nostalgia, seguramente pensaba en cosas complicadas, chasqueó la lengua de forma indecisa como si quisiera permanecer con la cordura en su sitio, sin siquiera pensarlo le pase mi propio vaso de jugo, y con una sonrisa se lo llevó lentamente a la boca, los guardines parecían un poco expectantes, quizás preguntándose quien ocuparía dicho puesto, tenía entendido que después de casi medio siglo era difícil aceptar dichos cambios, Sir Raven prosiguió su lectura sin inmutarse ante lo que de seguro sabía que venía.

 **»** _Es mi derecho elegir, y evidentemente elegir_ _é_ _a una de las personas que m_ _á_ _s quiero y adoro en la vida, mi querido Raven, por favor quiero que leas alto y claro, que seguramente creer_ _á_ _que ha escuchado mal estas palabras. Es por voluntad propia dejarle mi legado a Sir Link Caballero de Hyrule, protector de la princesa Zelda y futuro rey del gran pa_ _í_ _s que ha existido por siglos sustentando la paz en estas tierras._

 **»** _Para mi querida Zelda_ _…_

 **»** _Espero que me perdones, este es mi_ _ú_ _ltimo intento por hacer entrar en raz_ _ó_ _n a ese cabezota, que el mundo sepa que Link esta rotundamente enamorado de tu persona y que dar_ _í_ _a hasta su_ _ú_ _ltima gota de sangre por protegerte, aunque segu_ _…_

Sir Raven interrumpió su lectura de forma brusca. El pobre de Link se atragantó con el jugo que estaba bebiendo, instintivamente levante una pequeña barrera mágica sin ponerme a pensar en donde terminaría aquel líquido, no me di cuenta de mi error hasta que Ralph volvió a lanzar sandeces al aire.

— ¡Link!, ¡Bastardo lo hiciste a propósito!— gruñó, mientras "nuevamente" se limpiaba de la escupida. Pobrecito Ralph, a veces simple y sencillamente creía que tenía un imán para ese tipo de cosas.

Dejando de lado los gruñidos que poco a poco eran apaciguados por el oráculo de las eras, me levante de mi sitio y fui a auxiliar a mi prometido, estaba purpura como si hubiera perdido el aire por completo, con cierto cariño le acaricie la espalda esperando a que se repusiera.

No sabía si esa reacción había sido causada por el hecho de que Mugetsu le heredara un cargo tan importante o si acaso se había atragantado al ser traicionado de esa curiosa pero irresponsable manera.

— ¡Maestro!— gruñó con la cara colorada por la vergüenza.

—Perdóname Link, estoy en obligación de leer hasta el final de la carta. — expresó Sir Raven con un poco de pena.

Una risita maliciosa se escuchó justo a mi lado, Sir Rodthen se carcajeó al ver la situación bochornosa y ridícula.

— ¡Maestro!— volvió a gruñir el pobre Link, a estas alturas ya no era un secreto el hecho de que nos amábamos, de que fuéramos prometidos, y que en su defecto nos dispusiéramos a casarnos cuando Link así lo dispusiera.

Pero claro. Mugetsu no lo sabía cuándo escribió esa carta, así que quizás pensó que revelando aquello las cosas cambiarían.

—Link idiota, hasta el maestro previo que no tendrías el valor suficiente de declarártele a la princesa— Ralph suspiró de forma un poco cansada mientras Nayru lo reñía de forma un poco "ligera" por el comentario— ¿Qué?— simplemente se defendió encogiéndose de hombros.

— Bien ahora todos en esta sala saben que Sir Link, noble héroe de Hyrule esta locamente enamorado de la soberana del reino— espetó sir Leon de forma juguetona.

— ¡Maestro!—…. Afss pobre Link, por más que rechistara los caballeros parecían ser crueles en ese aspecto.

—Silencio— la voz de uno de los ancianos hizo callar a la del resto. — esto es….

—Increíble y extraño, parece que otro guardián joven se ha unido a nuestro grupo— clamó con cierta sonrisa uno de los guardianes ancianos, interrumpiendo el aparente e innecesario regaño del consejero.

Sir Leon cambio de lado para ir a abrazar la cabeza de su antiguo pupilo.

—Wow, no, ¡Esperen un momento!— respingó Link, era extraño pero me parecía ver cierto miedo en sus ojos— yo no…— tomó aire de forma muy profunda— yo no estoy seguro de querer ser guardián, maestro Raven por favor dígame que leyó mal esa parte.

—Link…— musitó de forma queda, finalmente, después de un rato irguió una sonrisa cariñosa llena de comprensión y cariño. El consejo pareció molesto de que alguien negara semejante honor de esa manera.

Sir Raven leyó con paciencia nuevamente esos párrafos mientras Link se moría de nervios al escuchar por segunda ocasión esas palabras… y bueno, también esas otras palabras, ¿Era necesario que repitiera lo de "rotundamente enamorado"?, definitivamente había algo en ese tema que les divertía de forma malvada los caballeros.

— _aunque seguramente Link crea que esta es una pu_ _ñ_ _alada por la espalda pero lo_ _ú_ _nico que verdaderamente deseo es ver feliz a mis mejores amigos._

 **»** _Zelda. Gracias por quererme de nuevo, estaba nervioso s_ _ó_ _lo de pensar que volver_ _í_ _as, hace siglos cuando me dijiste que esperara vuestro regreso jam_ _á_ _s cre_ _í_ _que lo har_ _í_ _as en esta forma. Creo que paso algo extra_ _ñ_ _o, no soy consciente de c_ _ó_ _mo es que funcionan las reencarnaciones_ _…_

Sir Raven levantó una ceja y de reojo me dedicó una curiosa mirada, también me encogí de hombros sin saber a qué era lo que Mugetsu se refería.

— _…_ _pero estoy seguro de que por alguna extra_ _ñ_ _a raz_ _ó_ _n se invirtieron los papeles, no imagine que aparecer_ _í_ _as ante mi como una chiquilla en_ _é_ _rgica y caprichosa, ni mucho menos que Link ser_ _í_ _a tan serio y recatado, podre ser viejo pero mi memoria est_ _á_ _intacta, y estoy seguro de que antes hab_ _í_ _a sido completamente de cabeza._

 **»** _Para mi propia gracia, creo que termine saldando una deuda de vida sin siquiera imaginarlo, cuando de pronto sin pensarlo golpee con fuerza la grupa de un caballo y este sali_ _ó_ _corriendo entre el tumulto ocasionado por la invasi_ _ó_ _n Geruda de hace casi dos d_ _é_ _cadas. Querido Raven lament_ _ó_ _no haberte contado eso, pero las estrellas y la antigua reina me advirtieron no hacer m_ _á_ _s de lo debido, la rueda del destino se mueve de formas curiosas, la predicci_ _ó_ _n para este viejo fue_ _"_ _Espera hasta el segundo tiempo_ _"_ _, o para ser m_ _á_ _s exactos no mueras antes de lo necesario_ _…_ _de cierta manera me alegra seguir siendo un crio desobediente, es decir, mi hechizo de trasformaci_ _ó_ _n consumi_ _ó_ _hasta el l_ _í_ _mite mi vida, es un milagro que esta forma humana haya sobrevivido durante tantos siglos, a pesar de que si hubiera mantenido mi forma seguir_ _í_ _a siendo un drag_ _ó_ _n muy joven, pero entonces ni Link ni Zelda abr_ _í_ _an podido volver y encontrar el hogar que hab_ _í_ _an abandonado en anta_ _ñ_ _o, sin caballeros protegiendo estas tierras el reino seguramente hubiera desaparecido. Me siento orgulloso de al menos haber cumplido una promesa._

 **»** _¿_ _Estas consiente de lo que te pido, Link?, seguramente est_ _é_ _s un poco asustado, lo entiendo, y perd_ _ó_ _name por meterte en semejante lio. Para tu infortunio creo que sabes que no puedes negarte de forma f_ _á_ _cil, es decir, simple y sencillamente acabo de repetirlo_ _"_ _Es Ley de la Nueva Orden respetar las elecciones de los guardianes_ _"_ _, aun est_ _á_ _s en tu derecho de no aceptar semejante herencia, sin embargo, al ser estudiante y actual Sir de esta Orden me temo que una vez que te niegues perder_ _á_ _s absoluto derecho de permanecer como miembro, eso significa tomarlo todo o en su defecto abandonarlo todo._

 **»** _Estoy seguro de que al final har_ _á_ _s la elecci_ _ó_ _n correcta, s_ _é_ _que no dejaras morir tu sue_ _ñ_ _o por una peque_ _ñ_ _ez como esta,_ _¿_ _Conoces el significado de la tercera prueba del esp_ _í_ _ritu?, estoy seguro de que t_ _ú_ _y solamente t_ _ú_ _lograste entender con uso de raz_ _ó_ _n mi canon, no dejes que muera y ni que tampoco desaparezca de este mundo._

—Mugetsu— susurró con cierta tristeza, parecía un poco acongojado pero su voz no denotaba enojo, simple y sencillamente nostalgia.

— _Hay algo m_ _á_ _s_ _…_

 **»** _Otra antorcha que necesita ser pasada de mano. Seguro lo entienden. Me refiero al puesto fantasma que ha permanecido oculto durante siglos, ahora que no estoy alguien debe tomar mi lugar como Director en la academia. Desde hace mucho tiempo, m_ _á_ _s del que los caballeros de anta_ _ñ_ _o recuerdan, se hab_ _í_ _a cre_ _í_ _do que la Nueva Orden se reg_ _í_ _a de forma igualitaria por el consejo de ancianos y que dada esta situaci_ _ó_ _n exist_ _í_ _a cierta igualdad de oportunidades en la toma de decisiones extraordinarias. Lamento que ahora se enteren que era una pantalla de humo, una arbitrariedad y un capricho dictados por mi propia boca, b_ _á_ _sicamente e so ocurri_ _ó_ _para evitar peleas y malos entendidos surgidos de querer hacerse con puesto de alta categor_ _í_ _a, ning_ _ú_ _n consejero es un cabecilla, y de tal forma, ninguno puede tomar decisi_ _ó_ _n sin antes consultarlo con sus compa_ _ñ_ _eros, este extra_ _ñ_ _o rond_ _í_ _n semi_ _ó_ _tico y simbi_ _ó_ _tico es el que mantiene el equilibrio de la Orden. Y el director a pesar de ser quien tiene la_ _ú_ _ltima palabra solamente permanece a la espera como Guardi_ _á_ _n definitivo de lo que cree que es bueno y correcto._

 **»** _Se necesitan siglos de conocimiento y experiencia para posarse en semejante sitio y tomar elecciones sin que tu coraz_ _ó_ _n titubee sabiendo que sobre tus palabras penden decenas y hasta cientos de vidas, elecciones para entrar en estado de guerra o defensiva, para brindar o retirar apoyo a otras naciones, e incluso para solapar y plantear golpes de estado cuando as_ _í_ _se requiere. Creo que Ralph recordara cual es la raz_ _ó_ _n por la que Labrynna ahora es un pa_ _í_ _s republicano y no una monarqu_ _í_ _a, desafortunadamente el legado de la reina Ambi muri_ _ó_ _junto con ella, y la_ _ú_ _ltima gran reina de Lynna no dej_ _ó_ _sucesores fiables, la Orden de los caballeros existe para proteger al pueblo y no para solapar intereses ego_ _í_ _stas de reyes avariciosos, agradezco a las diosas que por lo menos una parte de aquella familia hubiera sobrevivido a los azotes de los tiempos oscuros, y que la pureza de su coraz_ _ó_ _n haya permanecido intacta hasta nuestros d_ _í_ _as._

 **»** _Me temo precisamente lo que el consejo teme_ _…_ _.. Ahora que no estoy creo que no existe persona que cumpla con dichos requisitos, por mucho que as_ _í_ _lo quiera quiz_ _á_ _s solamente un Archimago lograr_ _í_ _a vivir lo suficiente._

 **»** _Aun as_ _í_ _, me alegra confirmar que existe heredero factible para este puesto, a pesar de que dicha persona no cuanta con estas caracter_ _í_ _sticas posee el coraz_ _ó_ _n y la experiencia, un alma pura y una cabeza calculadora._

El silencio se cernió sobre la sala, creo que nadie esperaba que Mugetsu fuera a dar en herencia dicho puesto y mucho menos después de lo que nos había dicho. Lo normal hubiera sido que la pantalla finalmente se difuminara y que quizás el consejo de ancianos tomara verdadera posesión del puesto que durante siglos se había creído que tenía.

— _Para mi querido hijo Raven, con toda mi confianza y cari_ _ñ_ _o, sabiendo que portaras con orgullo el derecho del que alguna vez fue mi sitio, dejo en tus manos el cuidado de la academia_ _…_ _._

 _—_ ¡Qué!— la voz retronó desde un lugar cercano al caballero, Sir Raven quien se había sumido en un severo trance mientras leía se sobresaltó de golpe y por poco dejó caer aquella importante carta.

Cierto desconcierto invadió la sala del espíritu más por que aquella lectura fuera interrumpida por esa voz atronadora, que por el hecho de saber que ahora Sir Raven era director y dueño de la academia.

Sir Leon puso los ojos como platos al confirmar lo mismo que todos y cada uno de los presentes. La voz que había rechistado había salido precisamente del grupito de los ancianos.

—¿Sir, está usted seguro de..?— con cierto bochorno aquel consejero trato de enmendar su falla.

—Silencio— gruñí con autoridad atronadora, mi magia de detección se había puesto un poco loca al detectar el aura con reminiscencias negativas, en ese preciso instante entendí porque las cosas eran como eran, y porque las leyes de la Orden habían permanecido intactas durante tantos siglos, Mugetsu tenía razón, no era bueno que tanto poder recayera en manos de una persona incapacitada. — Señor consejero, ¿Algún problema?

—No alteza es sólo que… creo que, quizás nuestro antiguo director se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, ¿Es verdaderamente prudente que Sir Raven lo suceda?

—Más que una carta, el documento es un testamento, las voluntades de quien lo ha dejado deben permanecer intactas al pie de la letra, de otra forma no veo ni encuentro la razón de esta reunión.

Link tragó saliva haciendo que me despabilara, sin siquiera preverlo había utilizado ese tono… si, mi típico tono de princesa con el que solía patear el orgullo de los nobles, mi conciencia había entrado en modo defensivo al detectar la molestia por parte de ese anciano.

Simplemente lo vi retirar la mirada, el resto del consejo fue prudente pero de igual modo permaneció nervioso.

—Sir Raven…— lo llame, parecía desconcertado y ausente, necesite de varios intentos para que regresara a nuestro lado.

Recordando que había hecho un juramento se obligó a sí mismo a seguir adelante con esto.

 _—_ _Aun es mi responsabilidad elegir lo que mejor convenga, pero tambi_ _é_ _n es mi testamento y exijo que se respet_ _é_ _como es debido. Quiz_ _á_ _s el consejo crea que es una elecci_ _ó_ _n contradictoria, quiz_ _á_ _s simplemente piensen que me estoy dejando llevar por mis sentimientos, quiz_ _á_ _s est_ _é_ _n sorprendidos de que alguien tan joven ocupe semejante cargo_ _…_

 **»** _La verdad siempre ser_ _á_ _un hecho a medias, no importa que tan objetivo se trate de hacer un asunto, es cierto que lo elijo por ser mi m_ _á_ _s querido hijo_ _…_ _sin embargo, tambi_ _é_ _n he hecho todo lo posible para que pueda sustituirme._

 **»** _Raven quiz_ _á_ _s sea tiempo de disculparme, es verdad que s_ _ó_ _lo los guardianes tienen derecho a elegir a sus sucesores, y la otra mitad de la verdad es que incite y literalmente soborne a Sir Pr_ _í_ _stino para que te eligiera, cre_ _í_ _as que era extra_ _ñ_ _o_ _¿_ _cierto?, el hecho de que te eligiera a ti cuando era poco el tiempo que se hab_ _í_ _an tratado, pero tampoco es como si hubiera hecho algo horrible, era un gran caballero pero creo que su car_ _á_ _cter asocial lo oblig_ _ó_ _a vivir una vida solitaria. Cuando lleg_ _ó_ _su momento le extra_ _ñó_ _que fuera yo quien lo visitara, simplemente le dije_ _"_ _quiero que Raven se quede en este sitio_ _"_ _,me confes_ _ó_ _con tristeza que no ten_ _í_ _a a nadie en mente para heredarle su legado pero que tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarse engullir por mis locuras, al igual que ahora_ _é_ _l tampoco crey_ _ó_ _que podr_ _í_ _as, pero t_ _ú_ _demostraste lo contrario convirti_ _é_ _ndote en un guardi_ _á_ _n excepcional por cuenta propia_ _…_ _ammmm, si, tambi_ _é_ _n eso, cuando se neg_ _ó_ _le gru_ _ñí_ _y le dije que me lo comer_ _í_ _a jajajaja. Pero, a pesar de eso, pude verlo en sus ojos, debi_ _ó_ _sentir lo que yo sent_ _í_ _al verte, y finalmente al igual que yo termin_ _ó_ _por redactar sus peticiones por voluntad propia._

 **»** _Espero que no est_ _é_ _s enojado, no tienes idea de lo dif_ _í_ _cil que fue hacer que de Nohasen te soltara, el rey de Hyrule se enfad_ _ó_ _cuando le dije lo que hab_ _í_ _a hecho, despu_ _é_ _s de todo hac_ _í_ _a poco que te hab_ _í_ _as convertido en Caballero Real y tambi_ _é_ _n una de las mejores compa_ _ñí_ _as que el soberano hab_ _í_ _a tenido._

 **»** _Link espero que tampoco te enojes, pero su alteza deseaba que en un futuro fuera Raven el prometido de su peque_ _ñ_ _a princesa, al final de cuantas amaba a su hija y era su deseo que compartiera su vida con alguien de coraz_ _ó_ _n noble. Despu_ _é_ _s de siglos Nohasen fue el_ _ú_ _nico con suficiente valor para abofetearme de buena manera, en serio, estaba furioso. Pero Raven hab_ _í_ _a sido primero mi hijo y a los dragones no nos gusta compartir las cosas que amamos._

 **»** _Perd_ _ó_ _name Raven, s_ _é_ _que al obligarte a volver a mi lado te quite la felicidad que antes ten_ _í_ _as, pero quiero que sepas que no solamente lo hice porque te extra_ _ñ_ _aba, hay una raz_ _ó_ _n especifica por la que quer_ _í_ _a que fueras el primer guardi_ _á_ _n y no ning_ _ú_ _n otro._

 **»** _Deseaba que aprendieras. Porque s_ _ó_ _lo el primer guardi_ _á_ _n esta en total libertad de proponer a los futuros caballeros reales, la primera prueba es sin duda la m_ _á_ _s importante de todas, quiz_ _á_ _s no sea la prueba de fuego, pero definitivamente es la que decide con gracia quienes tienen la suficiente determinaci_ _ó_ _n y voluntad para enfrentarse a semejante reto. Al igual que yo en su momento, fuiste capaz de hacer elecciones con consideraci_ _ó_ _n y mente abierta, estoy seguro de que incluso hasta el d_ _í_ _a de hoy sigues esperando mi veredicto. Es dif_ _í_ _cil expresar lo que siento respecto a eso, pero si tuviera que resumirlo en pocas palabras y oraciones concretas, creo que ser_ _í_ _a con las siguientes..._

 **»** _Estoy verdaderamente orgulloso._

 **»** _Quiz_ _á_ _s ahora no la entiendas, la felicidad que sent_ _í_ _a cuando me asomaba por mi ventana y te ve_ _í_ _a llegar con nuevos candidatos. Mi querido Raven todas y cada una de tus elecciones fueron maravillosas , no hubo excepci_ _ó_ _n alguna, a pesar de que s_ _é_ _que al inicio te tambaleaste, y tambi_ _é_ _n s_ _é_ _que sentiste miedo y que hubo momentos en los que dudaste de ti mismo, me mantuve en el silencio simplemente para evaluarte, a veces con ganas de olvidar mi sitio y abrazarte a modo de consuelo, pero como maestro, y m_ _á_ _s a_ _ú_ _n, como tu tutor, estaba en deber y obligaci_ _ó_ _n de guardar mi distancia, de no intervenir en algo que deb_ _í_ _as aprender por ti mismo, y solamente ahora es que soy capaz de decirte que no te equivocaste en nada, que el hecho de que ninguno hubiera llegado hasta el final no fue tu culpa, es s_ _ó_ _lo que Tesshin se volvi_ _ó_ _aun peor con el pasar de los a_ _ñ_ _os, lamento que haya sido as_ _í_ _de malvado con todos, en parte yo tengo la culpa de su horrible car_ _á_ _cter..._

 **»** _Hace falta valor para negar derechos. Pero veo que aparentemente aprendiste a convertir tu defecto en tu fuerte._

 **»** _Espero que bajo estas palabras quede claro que no pienso retroceder ni cambiar este escrito. Mis queridos amigos del consejo no hace falta que lo mencione, pero creo que recuerdan la raz_ _ó_ _n por la que nunca nadie os_ _ó_ _hacerme enfadar en el pasado, el testamento contiene rezagos de un poderoso maleficio de magia negra, si alguno de sus miembros sea cual sea mal trata a mis chicos har_ _é_ _que mi furia recaiga sobre ustedes..._

—Que insolencia— gruñó uno de ellos.

—Era el maestro Mugetsu, ¿Qué esperabas?

—Incluso después de años, creí que éramos amigos...

Los guardianes se viraron discretamente, uno de ellos repiqueteó en la mesa con ayuda de una de sus manos. Incluso en esta situación se notaba que había cierta distancia entre ambos bandos, Link parecía nervioso y Sir Rodthen aun dejaba entrever cierta rebeldía mientras clavaba sus zarcas pupilas en los ancianos.

Durante cierto tiempo Sir Raven se acopló al ambiente que sucumbía en la sala del espíritu, hasta Sir Leon carraspeó de forma sonora haciendo que saliera de su trance.

—Por favor Raven prosigue— lo incitó con voz comprensiva.

De cierta forma también hubiera deseado encontrar palabras de apoyo, seguramente tenia sentimientos encontrados, pues al igual que a Link. Mugetsu lo había pillado con la guardia baja, aunque su semblante demostrara fortaleza, en el fondo, sabía bien que de seguro se sentía muy confundido, se había hecho con una responsabilidad enorme en solo cuestión de unos pocos minutos, amenizó su reparación y trató de proseguir sabiendo de ante mano que posiblemente no saldría bien parado ante la vista de los ancianos.

—Quien lo diría— musite de forma casi imperceptible al sentir el desgaje de sentimientos y lucha de emociones que comenzaba a librarse justo en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Link dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones como si le costara aceptar lo que presenciaba, el venerable consejo, los amables ancianitos que el día anterior nos habían recibido de forma cálida ahora perecían cazadores al asecho, habían dejado que salieran a relucir sus colmillos cuando así como si nada su antiguo superior los había desplazado de forma fácil.

—Si sientes miedo, entonces sólo debes mirar al frente— la voz pareció rajar el silencio del ambiente, con lentitud vire mi cabeza, Sir Rodthen había lanzado la primera saeta de advertencia que sólo indicaba una cosa…— Si es lo que el maestro desea, te seguiré siempre, todos y cada uno de mis días, caminare tras tus pasos cuidando tus espaldas.

—Yo también— apresuró a secundar el maestro Leon, Ralph miró de forma curiosa a los guardianes.

 _"_ _Solo debes mirar hacia el frente_ _"_

De cierta manera entendí un poco tarde la indirecta, mirar hacia el frente… y entender que sus amigos nunca lo dejarían, pareció sentirse un poco más relajado y al momento retomó la lectura que había quedado inconclusa.

 _—…_ _evidentemente eso fue una amenaza,_ _¿_ _me pregunto cuanto tiempo ha pasado?_

 **»** _¿_ _Sentiste eso Raven?_

 **»** _Los bramidos seguramente fueron silenciosos, pero quiz_ _á_ _s la princesa Zelda pueda decirte con claridad que fue exactamente lo que acaba de ocurrir justo a tu lado, su percepci_ _ó_ _n m_ _á_ _gica es tan fina que incluso a m_ _í_ _me sorprendi_ _ó_ _en su momento, no te pedir_ _é_ _que se lo consultes de inmediato, quiz_ _á_ _s eso sea una falta de respeto para nuestra alteza, es una dama despu_ _é_ _s de todo y no deseo que se vea inmiscuida en dilemas de la Orden._

 **»** _Raz_ _ó_ _n de sobra por la cual ninguno de ellos, en ning_ _ú_ _n momento apareci_ _ó_ _ni por_ _á_ _pice de segundo entre mis posibilidades. Esta es una academia de caballeros, lo que verdaderamente necesita es a un caballero para que la guie, quiz_ _á_ _s sea un riesgo de mi parte legar semejante responsabilidad, quiz_ _á_ _s lo mejor hubiera sido simplemente desvanecer esa pantalla y dejar que todo siga su curso, pero hay algo que me molesta desde hace a_ _ñ_ _os_ _…_

 **»** _El consejo no parece poder mirar m_ _á_ _s all_ _á_ _de sus obligaciones administrativas y pol_ _í_ _ticas, el comit_ _é_ _de ancianos literalmente tiene mente de anciano, creo que les molestaba mucho que de vez en cuando saliera a relucir mi verdadera esencia, Zelda dijo que sol_ _í_ _a portarme como crio, cosa que quiz_ _á_ _s sea cierta, pero la Orden se mantuvo estable por m_ _á_ _s de siete siglos mientras la vigilaba desde las sombras y Hyrule fue sumamente prospero a pesar de que su gobernante ni siquiera se ha coronado oficialmente, dicha premisa me hace pensar que el verdadero futuro es m_ _á_ _s estable en manos de la sangre joven. Es contradictorio y raro, pero despu_ _é_ _s de todo la mente de un drag_ _ó_ _n no fue preparada para enfrentar dichos dilemas._

 **»** _No discutir_ _é_ _m_ _á_ _s sobre ese asunto, hay algo que me tiene un poco preocupado, las bases de la nueva Orden fueron fincadas bajo mis recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fueron los principios de la Orden de anta_ _ñ_ _o, pero mientras viajo con la princesa es evidente que cierto vac_ _í_ _o ha salido a relucir de forma imperante, de cierta forma, a cada paso que damos alguien tiende a soltar magia de forma natural y despreocupada. Le ense_ _ñ_ _e a Link mi hechizo de camuflaje para mostrarle que la oscuridad dentro de nuestro coraz_ _ó_ _n no tiene por qu_ _é_ _darnos miedo, pero mi peque_ _ñ_ _o regalo nos ayud_ _ó_ _a pasar de forma segura a trav_ _é_ _s de los bosques infestados por monstruos. El curioso don que posee Leon nos ahorr_ _ó_ _horas de trabajo de dibujo y escritura, y la singular habilidad de Rodthen para copiar casi cualquier clase de hechizo nos dio un margen de movilidad m_ _á_ _s amplio a la hora de plantearnos estrategias_ _…_ _._

 **»** _Es extra_ _ñ_ _o_ _…_ _._

 **»** _No lo hab_ _í_ _a notado hasta que de verdad fue necesario, cre_ _í_ _que estaba bien que hubiera particularidad entre los caballeros, pero ahora entiendo que es mejor si cada uno de ellos puede aprender por lo menos lo b_ _á_ _sico de la naturaleza de nuestro mundo. Antes simplemente cre_ _í_ _que era por capricho, por gusto o por tratar de conservar herencia, ya que a lo largo de este medio siglo pocos han sido los estudiantes que se acercaron a m_ _í_ _en busca de asistencia y consejo respecto a este tema._

 **»** _Supongo que parte de ello nace de la popular creencia que se hab_ _í_ _a arraigado hasta ahora en los pa_ _í_ _ses aliados bajo la premisa_ _"_ _O eres mago, o simplemente caballero_ _"_ _, es porque los magos natos no ven la necesidad de ir m_ _á_ _s all_ _á_ _de lo que le ofrecen sus dones, si desean proteger algo solamente basta con hacerlo, aprendes magia de ataque y te ahorras a_ _ñ_ _os de entrenamiento, no hay verdadera necesidad de tener una fuerza f_ _í_ _sica tacita. Pero no pasa lo mismo con el resto de los humanos, los caballeros se vuelven caballeros para poder ser m_ _á_ _s fuertes, porque simplemente no pueden proteger algo con solo desearlo, desarrollan fuerza y agilidad, pero m_ _á_ _s all_ _á_ _de eso solamente pueden confiar en lo que han aprendido para protegerse._

 _—_ ¿Sólo en lo que hemos aprendido?— uno de los guardianes parecía un poco confundido.

—En palabras simples, una vez que la fuerza se te termina eso marca el fin en una batalla— rechistó Ralph.

—Pero si el maná se te termina, eso también marca el fin de la batalla— se defendió el otro.

—Pero si te quedas inconsciente simplemente te rematan, hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que si un mago pierde el conocimiento en plena pelea, su magia huésped lo proteja simplemente por instinto, creo que a eso se refiere Mugetsu, los magos tenemos una protección extra.

—Cierto— simplemente se me salió de la nada, me dio un poco de pena cuando la atención se centró en mi persona— es decir… hace algunos meses, no es que haya perdido precisamente el conocimiento pero…

—Si princesa, creo que todos lo vieron de forma clara, fue una barrera sumamente impresionante, puedo asegurarlo porque lo sentí en carne propia— clamó de forma divertida.

—Lo siento Ralph, no quería lastimarte.

—Entonces de verdad que estaba inconsciente.

—Supongo— musite en tono de disculpa.

— _Eso est_ _á_ _mal_ _—_ Sir Raven prosiguió sin esperarnos, Ralph y yo guardamos silencio al darnos cuenta de que nos habíamos salido un poco del tema. – _Creo que Link es la prueba factible de que las cosas salen mejor con un poco m_ _á_ _s de esfuerzo. La casa Wolfang y en general, la mayor_ _í_ _a de las descendencias Hylians pueden despertar dichas habilidades, Raven bien lo sabe, que es cuesti_ _ó_ _n de decisi_ _ó_ _n elegir o no aprender magia por cuenta propia, me enorgullece entender que mis_ _ú_ _ltimos pupilos no se conformaron simplemente con aprender las artes b_ _á_ _sicas, que buscaron alternativas para sus carencias y que rescataron un legado de anta_ _ñ_ _o que poco a poco est_ _á_ _desapareciendo._

 **»** _Sin embargo, noto con pesar que me he dado cuenta un poco tarde, si descartamos a los guardianes de Lynna, solamente yo era capaz de ejercer como docente dichas ense_ _ñ_ _anzas, otros maestros se encuentran lejos, en la capital de Hyrule y repartidos en los diversos poblados de Holodrum y Labrynna, no hay nadie en la academia que conozca los principios b_ _á_ _sicos y que pueda traspasarlos, eso significa que una vez que yo me vaya quedara un terrible vac_ _í_ _o, ni siquiera las habilidades de los guardines del esp_ _í_ _ritu pueden compensar eso, porque cada uno se especializ_ _ó_ _para crear su estilo propio, y en resumen, una magia_ _ú_ _nica._

 **»** _Raven, como nuevo director de la academia, me gustar_ _í_ _a que me cumplieras otro capricho. Es mi deseo abrir una plaza nueva para que se incorpore al plan de estudios b_ _á_ _sicos, una clase que ense_ _ñ_ _e magia a los futuros caballeros que no son natos en estas artes, y que asesore a los que ya lo son por naturaleza._

 **»** _Propongo a nuestro joven Mago Ralph, ultimo guardi_ _á_ _n de Lynna y heredero de un gran linaje, como candidato principal para que ocupe dicha docencia_ _…_

— ¡Qué!

—Felicidades Ralph, has sido elegido— Clamó Nayru de manera alegre e inocente mientras abrazaba a un pobre Ralph desconcertado.

— _A pesar de ser un cabezota, fue uno de mis mejores pupilos en ese aspecto, sin embargo al no ser miembro oficial de la Orden, es probable que tengas problemas para convencerlo. Est_ _á_ _en su libre derecho de permanecer simplemente como lo que ha sido hasta ahora, el fiel guardi_ _á_ _n de nuestra se_ _ñ_ _ora de las Eras. Sin embargo_ _…_ _Ralph, antes de que nos des tu respuesta quiero pedirte que lo pienses con detenimiento, s_ _é_ _que a excepci_ _ó_ _n de Link y Raven no te llevas bien con el resto de los caballeros_ , _pero esto va m_ _á_ _s all_ _á_ _de nuestra comodidad ego_ _í_ _sta, quiz_ _á_ _s ahora no le veas la gracia pero con los a_ _ñ_ _os quiz_ _á_ _s te des cuenta de algo importante, un pa_ _í_ _s con caballeros m_ _á_ _s habilidosos significa un lugar m_ _á_ _s seguro, un lugar en el que puede vivir Nayru de forma c_ _ó_ _moda. Adem_ _á_ _s_ _¿_ _No te gustar_ _í_ _a ser el primero? Al igual que Sir Galahaz tu nombre quedar_ _í_ _a grabado en la memoria de nuestra historia colectiva._

 _—_ No sé si eso me convence— refunfuñó de forma graciosa haciendo un mohín curioso, Nayru aún le abrazaba la cabeza de forma tierna y despreocupada, mientras Sir Raven proseguía con su lectura dejándonos a todos con una sensación extraña, el joven dragón había sabido bien como redactar su carta, de alguna manera había previsto la reacción de cada uno de los presentes, y de cierta forma era como si estuviera aquí ahora mismo. Suspire un poco y deje caer mi cuerpo hasta que quedo recargado en el hombro de mi prometido.

—… _es s_ _ó_ _lo una sugerencia. Raven, si por azares del destino no logras convencerlo te dejo una tarea importante, coge a Link y salgan de viaje un tiempo, recorran las vastas tierras de los pa_ _í_ _ses aliados y encuentren a un mago que pueda ocupar dicho sitio, es importante, no olvides someterlo a juicio para verificar que su coraz_ _ó_ _n sea puro, sabes que para eso puedes pedir la ayuda de dos personas, la m_ _á_ _s cercana debe estar precisamente ahora sentada a tu lado, p_ _í_ _dele a Zelda que te ayude. La otra opci_ _ó_ _n es el juicio de las Almas, si Tesshin est_ _á_ _de humor, claro est_ _á_ _._

 **»** _Creo que ya no quedan m_ _á_ _s cosas, as_ _í_ _que simplemente eso es todo_ _…_

 _—_ _¿_ Eso es todo?...— preguntó Sir Rodthen

— _Si, eso es todo_

Y simplemente suspiró con un poco de tristeza.

Sir Raven soltó una pequeña risa lo cual provocó que su compañero hiciera un mohín extraño.

— ¡Qué?

—Hay algo escrito entre paréntesis… ( _Seguramente Rodthen ha puesta esa cara_ )…

Nuevamente hizo berrinche, Ralph también pareció reírse de forma maliciosa y el joven guardián tuvo que resignarse a contenerse, seguramente le hubiera dado un zape de no ser porque Nayru estaba demasiado cerca.

— _Es broma. No puedo olvidarme del resto de familia, Raven, seguro has notado que hay algunas hojas anexas, es una lista de herencias, he repartido equitativamente las cosas que he juntado con los siglos, quiz_ _á_ _s tambi_ _é_ _n haya demasiada basura, es porque no pude reprimir mi naturaleza acumulativa, sabes que a los dragones nos agradan las cosas brillantes._

 **»** _S_ _é_ _que a Rodthen le gustaba mi espada larga de la Era de la Fuerza, as_ _í_ _que en la otra lista se la he heredado espec_ _í_ _ficamente, no entrare en mucho detalle, bajen al almac_ _é_ _n y ah_ _í_ _hagan la repartici_ _ó_ _n de cosas, he dejado regalos para todos_ _…_

 **»** _Excepto para Link_ _…_ _porque es un vago sin remedio, est_ _á_ _castigado por hacer esperar demasiado a nuestra querida princesa._

 _—_ ¡Hey, no soy un vago sin remedio!— rechistó a modo de berrinche, Sir Raven soltó una pequeña sonrisa, también oculte la risa que me provocaba ya que hacia la misma cara que había puesto Sir Rodthen antes.

— _Es broma. Tengo algo especial para ti Link, pero no est_ _á_ _en el almac_ _é_ _n de la torre de los guardianes. Junto con la herencia de mi lugar como tercer guardi_ _á_ _n del Esp_ _í_ _ritu est_ _á_ _mi biblioteca personal, la llave est_ _á_ _en el caj_ _ó_ _n de la cama de mi cuarto, dejare que averig_ _ü_ _es por ti mismo la contrase_ _ñ_ _a, se bueno y_ _ú_ _sala siempre con sabidur_ _í_ _a, te ayudara a convertirte en un buen guardi_ _á_ _n del Espiritu, pr_ _é_ _stasela a Zelda de vez en cuando, estoy seguro que le fascinaran algunos de los libros que tengo ah_ _í_ _guardados. Pero recuerda y tenlo siempre bien grabado en tu mente, la entrada solamente debe ser abierta en las noches sin luna, dentro de ella deje guardados algunos manuscritos con hechicer_ _í_ _a oscura, es peligroso que reciban la magia proveniente de la luz lunar._

 **»** _Y Excepto para Zelda_ _…_

Levante la vista al escuchar mi nombre.

— _Hay otra herencia que no est_ _á_ _estipulada en la lista de anexo. Si a_ _ú_ _n sigue con vida, y espero que as_ _í_ _sea. Heredo a la princesa Zelda mi fiel gara_ _ñó_ _n azabache, seguramente se sentir_ _á_ _un poco solo cuando me vaya, pero estoy seguro de que lo cuidaras con amor y con cari_ _ñ_ _o, es un poco terco, pero al igual que Epona, una vez que ganes su confianza te cuidara con su propia vida._

 **»** _Finalmente, eso es todo, solamente me queda por decir una cosa, es una l_ _á_ _stima, hay algo de lo que no puedo hacer capricho, me hubiera gustado tanto ser yo quien te acompa_ _ñ_ _ara Link, quer_ _í_ _a pronunciar con mi propia voz tu aceptaci_ _ó_ _n como Caballero de la familia real, pero no te preocupes estoy seguro de que Raven har_ _á_ _un excelente trabajo. Buena suerte hasta entonces y que las Diosas te sigan protegiendo como hasta ahora._

 **»** Eso es todo…— musitó Sir Raven.

Cierto vacío quedo impregnado en la sala, a pesar de todo y aunque las últimas palabras habían sido muy amenas, nuevamente los guardianes del espíritu parecían sentir tristeza ante la pérdida irremplazable.

El joven caballero que sostenía el testamento entre sus manos suspiró de forma ahogada, habían sido muchas cosas en un tiempo relativamente corto, con cuidado acomodó las hojas del pergamino tratando de que quedaran el mismo orden y separando el testamento del que seguro era el anexo de las herencias.

Link pareció curioso mientras su maestro hacia dicha tarea, sus ojos parecían ir y venir como si estuvieran siguiendo a una hoja en específico.

—Espere maestro— lo detuvo antes de que guardara el testamento en el cofre de donde había salido la daga. — ¿Qué contenía esa hoja?

—Es la última hoja del testamento, no tiene nada de… especial— levantó una ceja mientras sus manos acariciaban el pergamino, quizás no se había dado cuanta porque antes lo había sostenido todo en conjunto, pero al ver su rostro pude percatarme también de aquello, las manos del Sir curiosearon un poco como si la textura del papel se sintiera diferente, finalmente después de un rato **otra hoja se desprendi** **ó** **desde la parte trasera** , había estado pegada como si Mugetsu hubiera deseado dejarla oculta— hmmm, está en blanco, ¿Cómo la… viste, Link?— preguntó de manera curiosa mientras observaba a su pupilo, Link parecía completamente ido.

—Despende magia— soltó de la nada

— ¿Magia?, yo no siento nada— espetó Ralph.

—Es Magia, — repitió Link— magia que sólo el maestro sabia usar de forma plena, magia de camuflaje.

— ¿De camuflaje?, te refieres a tu camuflaje amor. — asintió ante mi pregunta.

—* **Uestream** **—** pronunció de forma inmediata.

El papel aparentemente en blanco desprendió decenas de lucecitas, Sir Raven lo miró con cierto asombro cuando el camuflaje se desvaneció dejando al descubierto la tinta.

—Cielos….— simplemente pareció acomplejado

— ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó uno de los miembros del consejo.

—Está escrito en Draconian Antiguo

—Entonces, maestro Leon, ¿podría usted…?

— ¡Draconian!— exclamó sin dejar que el consejero terminara— Imposible, ¿estás seguro, Raven?

—No cabe duda.

—La Lengua lleva extinta siglos.

—Hmmmm ¿Una lengua muerta?— pregunte de forma curiosa, me levante de mi sitio y fui a ver el dichoso texto, por unos instantes me pareció familiar la escritura, había visto esas curiosas y rebuscadas formas en otro sitio, aunque no recordaba exactamente en dónde.

— ¿Puede leerla, no?— clamó el consejero mientras le dirigía la mirada a Sir Leon.

El Sir negó con la cabeza.

—Esto es… lengua de dragones, quizás pueda leerlo pero sin ayuda de algún texto que me ayude a traducirlo no valdrá de nada, no entenderemos lo que dice.

—Quizás podamos intuir algunas palabras sueltas— musitó Link mientras se recostaba un poco en la mesa.

Los guardines del espíritu lo miraron un poco sorprendidos.

— ¿Puedes Link?, ¿Entiendes este idioma?, es una ramificación que se desprendió del Hylian hace muchísimos años cuando los grandes seres míticos intentaron copiar nuestro lenguaje, los pocos libros que le hacen referencia solamente enmarcan unos pocos sonidos de su pronunciación pero incluso con eso no creo que funcione.

—El maestro me enseño algunas cosas cuando estuvimos en el valle, aunque quizás usted tenga razón maestro León, nunca logre verlo de forma plenamente escrita, me pregunto ¿por qué lo habrá dejado de esa forma?, quizás nunca sepamos lo que intento transmitirnos.

—Oh quizás si…

Cierto silencio se produjo cuando deje salir de mi boca esas palabras, algo en mi memoria había vuelto mientras el maestro Leon hablaba con mi prometido, " _una ramificaci_ _ó_ _n del hylian_ ", y una petición curiosa ¿Por qué Mugestu había pedido que fuera Sir Raven en concreto quien lo leyera?

—Dejemos que el maestro Raven prosiga. — insistí.

Nuevamente el silencio. Sir Raven parecía indeciso. Lo sabía, había visto de reojo sus ojos ansiosos mientras vagabundeaban en el escrito, seguramente apreciando aquel primer párrafo y al mismo tiempo tratando de sacar su mente de ese sitio.

—Todo está bien— pronuncie con cariño. Bajó la mirada con un poco de vergüenza— ¿Era un secreto? Pero quizás ahora a Mugetsu ya no le importa, todos en esta sala conocen su naturaleza.

—Lo siento princesa.

—No es tan importante, todos guardamos nuestra lealtad hasta ciertos límites. Es verdad que me mintió, pero no me siento ofendida.

— ¿A qué te refieres Zelda?— preguntó Link con seño confundido.

—Ahora lo recuerdo, estos curiosos glifos los había visto en otra parte. En la bóveda y pilares del templo de las Almas, cuando le pregunte al maestro él simplemente respondió _desde siempre nadie ha tenido idea de c_ _ó_ _mo interpretar esto_

— ¿Entonces, maestro, usted sabe cómo leer plenamente el draconian?

—Si— dejó salir la respuesta mientras se quedaba sin aire— se entenderlo, leerlo y escribirlo, al igual que a ti, el maestro me enseñó de forma paciente, de hecho Link creo que somos los únicos a los que alguna vez intentó enseñarnos, siempre fue terco en este aspecto, guardaba su pasado como uno más de sus tesoros.

—Entonces, imagino. Que esta es otra posible razón por la que el maestro Raven fue elegido para leer el testamento— musite.

—Ya veo— asintió Link, con cierta sonrisa bajo la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con el vaso de jugo que aún quedaba en la mesa.

— ¿Y qué espera?— la voz de los consejeros parecía impaciente, rompió el breve momento de clama, creo que habían llegado a su límite después de entender que habían sido completamente desplazados.

—No lo sé…— nuevamente lo vi poner esos ojos tristes, y con cariño fui a abrazarlo por el cuello. Se mantuvo quieto bajo la protección que le brindaba y con cautela poco a poco lo arrastre fuera del alcance de los ancianos, con pasos pequeños y disimulados.

—Le recordamos que hizo un juramento de sangre. Debe leer hasta el final sin importar lo que suceda.

—Es seguro que hay información importante, quizás fundamental si nuestro anterior director lo dejó oculto de esa forma tan astuta.

—Es cierto— finalmente el caballero de la familia real aceptó que ese lado tenia lógica.

Lo solté para que reanudara sus deberes pero en lugar de ir a mi sitio lo rodee para quedar entre él y los miembros del consejo, había una atmosfera tan pesada justo en ese lado de la mesa, que no extrañaba en absoluto que el pobre Sir comenzara a tener dudas, de la forma más discreta trate de repeler esa atmosfera con magia, mi hechizo pareció surtir efecto cuando lo vi exhalar con más parsimonia.

— _Mi adorado Raven, estas palabras son la_ _ú_ _ltima prueba de amor que puedo darte. Hay algo que siempre quise decirte pero que me daba miedo, hasta hace poco hab_ _í_ _a querido abrir mi mente a otras posibilidades, dejando de encasillarme en mis sentimientos para tratar de no herirte, pero despu_ _é_ _s de haber visitado la aldea Kokiri hace escasos d_ _í_ _as, corrobore algo de lo que ten_ _í_ _a sospechas hace ya tiempo._

 **»** _Dime_ _¿_ _alguna vez has notado que_ _…_ _._

Se detuvo de forma abrupta, creo que lo vi sudar en frió, Link levantó la vista al darse cuenta de que no proseguía.

— ¿Si, Sir Raven?— espetó el consejo de ancianos.

El pobre Sir siguió un poco petrificado, sé que no era mi imaginación cuando lo vi enrojecer de buena manera mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro con su mano.

—No estoy seguro de que esto sea anexo del testamento. Creo que esta parte es personal— musitó con voz atragantada.

—No puede falsear un juramento.

—Lo sé…

— ¿Qué puede ser tan malo Raven?— preguntó Sir Rodthen con cierta pereza.

—Tiene razón, somos como hermanos, creo que después de todo lo que hemos escuchado ya no hay nada que cambie las cosas— secundó Sir Leon a su compañero.

—Seguramente ese enano terminó por enmarcar frases cursis, siempre fue así, si la carta es personal deberías mantenerla bajo el resguardo de tu propia memoria, es una lástima que los vetarnos de la Orden no comprendan eso. De igual forma creo estas entre amigos— dijo Ralph

Suspiró de forma acongojada, era extraño verlo de esa manera, parecía que hervía de la vergüenza, así que no me imaginaba cuales serían esas palabras que había cortado, de cierta forma nuestros acompañantes estaban en lo cierto.

Pareció titubear cuando finalmente retomó su lectura.

— _¿_ _Alguna vez has_ _…_ _has_ _…—_ carraspeó y se abanicó de buena manera— _¿_ … _has_ _notado que Link tiene un lunar id_ _é_ _ntico al tuyo?, exactamente en el mismo sitio, si, t_ _ú_ _sabes en donde, ah_ _í_ _justamente entre la pompa derecha..._

Abrí los ojos como platos, el pobre Link se resbaló de la mano en la que se apoyaba y el vaso con el que jugueteaba salió volando tras la inercia. Nuevamente se escuchó el escurrir del líquido, aunque en esta ocasión Ralph no produjó ningún bramido a pesar de que nuevamente le había caído la bebida en la cabeza, estaba tan perplejo como el resto de los oyentes.

— ¿Qué?— espetó Link de forma atolondrada

 _—…_ _apuesto a que ni siquiera lo hab_ _í_ _as notado y eso que suelen ba_ _ñ_ _arse juntos demasiado seguido_ _…_

Y para ese entonces el pobre Link estaba completamente avergonzado, me abanique un poco tratando de no hacer volar mi imaginación demasiado, rememorando la noche pasada en la que había jugueteado de forma maliciosa precisamente en ese sitio.

—…, _dado que son as_ _í_ _de despistados, he querido darte una peque_ _ñ_ _a pista. S_ _é_ _que al igual que yo te sentiste confundido al tenerlo frente a frente por primera vez hace tres a_ _ñ_ _os, son como dos gotas de agua, como dos partes de un mismo reflejo, hace cerca de veinte a_ _ñ_ _os tambi_ _é_ _n me confund_ _í_ _cuando viniste a la academia, cre_ _í_ _que mi memoria tambi_ _é_ _n hab_ _í_ _a envejecido y que quiz_ _á_ _s mi anhelo por reencontrarme con mi antiguo amigo hacia que mis recuerdos se desfiguraran._

 **»** _Hasta hace poco entend_ _í_ _que no existen hylias id_ _é_ _nticos que no compartan lazos biol_ _ó_ _gicos_ _…_

 **»** _Aunque conoces su pasado, creo que no ha habido oportunidad de que te cuente con detalle cierto fragmento de su aventura en la otra era._

 **»** _P_ _í_ _dele a Link que te cuente ese extra_ _ñ_ _o relato que le narr_ _ó_ _el_ _á_ _rbol Deku del otro futuro. Quiz_ _á_ _s eso aclare muchas de las interrogativas con las que te dejo ahora mismo._

 **»** _P.D.: Espero que hayas captado la indirecta desde un primer instante y no hayas le_ _í_ _do esto en voz alta justo frente a todos en la sala de los guardianes, el pobre Link y t_ _ú_ _quedar_ _í_ _an marcados de por vida siendo el hazme re_ _í_ _r de los dem_ _á_ _s caballeros_ _…_

 **»** _No creo que suceda, dado que eres el_ _ú_ _nico que puede leer de forma fluida el Draconian, pero s_ _ó_ _lo por si acaso, puedes negarte a leer esta parte del escrito, el consejo no tiene por qu_ _é_ _enterarse que aprendiste de m_ _í_ _esta lengua muerta._

Lo vi poner una mirada sombría y deprimente. Menuda posdata.

—Maestro…— musitó con voz acongojada— incluso después de setecientos años no aprendió a redactar como se debe, esa tendría que haber sido una advertencia al inicio no una posdata a la mitad del texto

Algo tronó desde el otro lado de la mesa, cuando alce la mirada me percaté de que la cabeza de Link se había dado de lleno contra la madera, me reí de forma nerviosa, creo que había sido mala idea incitar a Sir Raven para que leyera dicho mensaje, ciertas risitas se escucharon desde los lados, Sir Rodthen se estaba ahogando en su carcajada silenciosa, no había sonido pero las lágrimas se le salían por los ojos, lo cual delataba que ni siquiera por tratarse de las últimas palabras de su más querido maestro podía hacer que perdiera la oportunidad de dicha mofa.

Suspire sin remedio…

—Oh, esperen, ¿Una posdata a la mitad del texto?, ¿hay más?

—Eso temo princesa, el camuflaje aún se desvanece, creo que hay otro párrafo.

Pareció triste al posar los ojos en la tinta.

—Está bien, creo que ya quedo claro que es personal— incite al consejo de ancianos, los cinco se miraron con ojos calculadores. De principio parecían no querer ceder, el papel estaba adjuntó al testamento y nuestro querido Sir había hechó un juramento sin pensar en su contenido, mi pobre Link parecía haber dejado enterrada la cabeza en la madera del mueble, así que con cierto malestar en la boca del estómago me propuse a terminar con la tontería, nueva mente no parecía bien intervenir y…

— _Perdona si antes te promet_ _í_ _algo que no pod_ _í_ _a cumplir, siempre cre_ _í_ _que mi magia durar_ _í_ _a por lo menos otros cincuenta a_ _ñ_ _os_ _…_

—Sir Raven— musite al escuchar su voz de nuevo. Había sido su decisión así que también me vire para respetarla

 _—_ _¿_ _Quiz_ _á_ _s te preguntes como fue que erre de esa manera?, es un periodo largo si nos remitimos a contarlo en vida humana, desde el principio supe que al aceptar mi nueva forma no deb_ _í_ _a volver a la anterior a menos que fuese en extremo urgente, abuse de mi suerte, antes con Tesshin, despu_ _é_ _s durante la guerra civil de Hyrule y tambi_ _é_ _n_ _…_ _cuando acepte traspasar la t_ _é_ _cnica mata dragones. Tambi_ _é_ _n es cierto que me comporte como un crio no dando mi brazo a torcer en ning_ _ú_ _n instante, hay un favor que quisiera pedirte, es probable que Link formule la llave de mi caj_ _ó_ _n en su mente m_ _á_ _s pronto de lo que piensas, hay una cajita especial ah_ _í_ _adentro, ll_ _é_ _vasela al maestro hasta el templo de las almas._

 **»** _Lamento que en estos_ _ú_ _ltimos d_ _í_ _as haya sido una carga, la princesa ha debido cuidarme en todas y cada una de mis reca_ _í_ _das, s_ _é_ _que aunque te lo explique no lograras entender mis excusas... Pero no hay forma de volver hacia atr_ _á_ _s el tiempo, ni siquiera con esa m_ _á_ _gica ocarina, solamente sirve para el elegido, pero cambiar momentos de la historia trae consigo grandes consecuencias, incluso cuando el resultado a primera vista parece bueno. Este tiempo no cambiara, seguir_ _á_ _su curso tal y como ya se ha escrito._

 **»** _Permanece firme siempre recordando estas palabras._

 **»** _Cuida siempre de la princesa y de tus seres queridos, no dejes que los prejuicios de la raza y el linaje aten a tus sentimientos, procura siempre permanecer como lo has hecho hasta ahora, con honor y mente abierta._

 **»** _Y por sobre todo, recuerda..._

 **»** _Al igual que yo siempre recordar_ _é_ _. Hace muchos siglos, cuando mis amigos fueron llamados por su destino, y despu_ _é_ _s cuando Sir Galahaz parti_ _ó_ _de forma inevitable de este mundo, me promet_ _í_ _a m_ _í_ _mismo que nunca m_ _á_ _s me encari_ _ñ_ _ar_ _í_ _an con otro ser ef_ _í_ _mero, pero despu_ _é_ _s de tantos a_ _ñ_ _os de vivir bajo esa sombra, simplemente con el objetivo de cumplir una promesa a_ _ñ_ _eja, apareciste para cambiarlo todo._

 **»** _Ya no eres ese cri_ _ó_ _rebelde, ni tampoco ese don Juan descarriado, obviando lo que paso hace dieciocho a_ _ñ_ _os, creo que creciste... Y creciste mucho, no recuerdo en que momento fue que comenc_ _é_ _a mirar hacia arriba para poder saludarte, ni tampoco como sucedi_ _ó_ _ese curioso intercambio de papeles, cre_ _í_ _que ser_ _í_ _a yo quien te cargar_ _í_ _a sobre mi espalda toda una vida, pero cuando menos me di cuanta eras t_ _ú_ _quien me cargaba a todas partes._

 **»** _Los siglos que viv_ _í_ _no se comparan con estas_ _ú_ _ltimas d_ _é_ _cadas. Gracias, el tiempo m_ _á_ _s feliz que he pasado en mi vida fue el que pase contigo, s_ _é_ _que por mucho que lo intent_ _é_ _jam_ _á_ _s pude reemplazar el vac_ _í_ _o que dejo tu familia, para m_ _í_ _siempre ser_ _á_ _s mi hijo, no s_ _é_ _si quiz_ _á_ _s para ti fui un verdadero padre, pero de igual forma me ahogue en mi ego_ _í_ _smo reclamando dicho derecho._

 **»** _He tomado una decisi_ _ó_ _n definitiva, algo que seguramente te lastimara, he dejado caer sobre tus hombros grandes responsabilidades, es posible que muy en el fondo de tu coraz_ _ó_ _n me odies. Pero sonr_ _í_ _e siempre Raven , de la misma forma en la que sonri_ _ó_ _yo ahora al dejarte estas palabras, no s_ _é_ _lo que suceder_ _á_ _ma_ _ñ_ _ana ni lo que nos aguarde el destino, quiz_ _á_ _s Link y Zelda logren proteger el reino sin necesidad de que ocurran cosas terribles, mi coraz_ _ó_ _n as_ _í_ _quiere creerlo, pero sin importar lo que ocurra..._

 ** _»_** _Pase lo que pase..._

 **»** _De ahora en adelante._

 **»** _Siempre te amare._

 ** _..._**

 _—_ _"Siempre te amar_ _é_ _"_

Las palabras resonaron en mi mente, _"pase lo que pase",_ seguramente previó que terminarían por darle una buena bofetada. El sonido de cierto goteo asomó desde mi derecha, rompiendo el mutismo de la sala, ahogando sentimientos que hasta el momento no habían salido a flote, no sabría decir si por timidez o por vergüenza, pero de igual forma no necesitaba virarme, aunque su voz había permanecido firme durante toda la lectura podía sentir como esa barrera externa poco a poco se resquebrajaba, dejando al descubierto al ser sensible, triste y agobiado que se había refugiado bajo la máscara del orgulloso caballero.

El silencio siguió mermando en el entendimiento de los consejeros y los guardianes, pero había un sonido que había sobrepasado esa intrincable barrera del mutismo, el sonido del papel al recibir cada gota de aquellas lágrimas, los sollozos que finalmente fueron inevitables, hasta que otro sonido sordo y pesado reemplazo por completo a los anteriores.

Link se levantó de su silla al ver que su maestro se había derrumbado, pero antes de que avanzara le hice una señal con la cabeza, simplemente negué de forma comprensiva, necesitaba desahogarse y dejar salir esos sentimientos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?...

Casi un año entero, su corazón necesitaba de esto más que nunca, saber y sentir, que pese a los últimos eventos, Mugetsu no estaba enojado.

El consejo carraspeó, ignore la demanda mientras me acuclillaba al lado del Sir caído, se había quedado ahí únicamente a merced de sus rodillas mientras sus brazos acunaban la carta contra su pecho, me limite a limpiarle un poco las lágrimas y a regalarle una sonrisa.

—Todo está bien— musite

Y como siempre Link pareció leer mis intenciones, cuando menos me di cuenta ya lo tenía ahí al lado, lo deje a cargo y me erguí para finalizar esa pequeña reunión que se había alargado más de lo pensado.

—Creo que es todo.

—Sí. Es todo— asintió el más viejo del consejo.

—Creo que el maestro dejó claro a quien prefirió desde el inicio— musitó su compañero.

—El maestro sabía lo que era mejor para su academia— respondí de forma seria— por eso de ahora en adelante Sir Raven va a cuidarlos y protegerlos, no deben creer que su viejo amigo los dejó simplemente en el desamparo, más bien…

—Sí. Tiene usted razón princesa— finalmente al menos uno de ellos parecía haber entrado en razón— el maestro sólo quería protegernos… de nosotros mismos.

—Nunca lo olviden. — asentí.

Sir Raven parecía haberse recuperado, creo que no sabía cómo mostrarse ante los demás en aquellos momentos, había dejado fuera un lado que pocos habíamos visto, pero Link le dio una palmadita en la espalda dándole a entender que estaría ahí a su lado.

—Entonces—Clamó de forma alegre y se paró de un solo salto— ¡Vamos al almacén de la torre!— espetó sir Rodthen.

—Comes ansias caballero— rechistó Ralph de forma despreocupada.

—Silencio mago, seguro estas celoso de que el maestro me dejó las cosas buenas.

— ¿A, si?

De cierta forma alegraron el ambiente con sus tonterías, Link ayudó a su maestro a erguirse, el consejo dejó fuera la lista de las herencias y recogió el cofre con la daga y el resto del testamento, Sir Raven bajó la cabeza cuando uno de los ancianos le estiró la mano.

—Yo…

— ¿Si, Sir?

—Quería saber… si puedo quedarme con este fragmento— musitó de forma tímida aun aprisionando el papel entre sus manos.

—Creo que puede decidirlo usted mismo. ¿Aceptara lo que el maestro le ha dejado?

—No entiendo esa pregunta— rechiste tratando de no mostrar enfado— sir Raven, no hay duda de eso ¿verdad?

—Creo que necesito un poco de tiempo princesa… estoy un poco confundido. — clamó bajando la cabeza.

—Oh, ya veo…

—Creo que, también necesito un poco de tiempo— lo secundó Link, de verdad no sé si quiero ser guardián.

Me vire de forma sorprendida. Bueno, Link era un caso perdido, a veces pensaba que era un poco irónico que el fragmento del valor lo siguiera a todos lados, pero mientras más lo pensaba en retrospectiva, comprendía algo verdaderamente importante, solamente puede ser valiente quien enfrenta a sus más grandes miedos, y creo que a Link le daban un poco de miedo las responsabilidades grandes .

— ¿Y usted Joven guardián?— preguntaron los ancianos.

Ralph rodó los ojos, miró a Rodthen con el entrecejo fruncido de un niño haciendo berrinche.

—Si Raven se niega tendrá que dejar la orden, y si Link se niega también tendrá que dejar la orden. No pienso quedarme solo con estos caballeros barbaros. Pero dejando eso de lado, les recuerdo que yo le pertenezco enteramente a mi señora de las Eras, sólo si este nuevo trabajo no causa inconveniente para mi protegida podría aceptarlo. Pero… no deberían hacerse muchas ilusiones.

—No sé en qué pensaba el maestro, yo soy mejor mago que tú— rechistó Rodthen de forma maliciosa e insana.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Y nuevamente armaron alboroto. Tenía la sensación de que a Ralph le encantaba liarse y no solamente con Link. ¿La causa?... bueno, quizás había miles de ellas, aunque la principal e indiscutible estaba sentada a su lado, Nayru representaba su mundo entero y por más prestigio que contrajera el aceptar su preciada herencia, jamás abandonaría al amor de su vida.

—Entonces, eso es todo. Haremos una nueva junta mañana. Link aun tienes cerca medio año antes de que le plazo natural para la sucesión de guardianes caduque, si después de eso sigues indeciso, incluso con el testamento en pie el consejo se someterá a votación para elegir a alguien que ocupe dicho puesto.

—No soy caballero, pero según entendí, eso no fue lo que dijo el maestro— musitó Ralph.

—Esta vez va por elección propia, joven guardián, si el futuro rey de Hyrule se niega, creo que no hay forma de que podamos hacer algo— bufó uno de los consejeros con ironía.

—Silencio— gruñó el más viejo de los guardianes del espíritu— ¿Vas a permitir eso, Raven?, levanta la cabeza en alto y has que tu viejo se sienta orgulloso, te recuerdo que ningún dragón desaparece así como si nada, si regalas su academia seguramente se sentirá triste y decepcionado.— clamó de forma seria mientras se retiraba, antes de irse le dio una palmadita en el hombro mostrándole su apoyo al sucesor del antiguo director de la academia.— Link también deseo hablar contigo, si te sientes inseguro búscame.

—Sí, maestro Soren.— contestó con respeto mientras el viejo guardián del espíritu se marchaba.

—Eso pasa, ¿Va a permitirlo, Raven?, — repitió el único consejero que parecía conforme con el dictado del testamento— me temo que a usted sólo lo esperaremos hasta la junta de mañana, hay asuntos importantes que el Maestro Mugetsu dejó pendientes, no podemos darnos el lujo de seguir más tiempo sin director que nos respalde.

—Entiendo… lo pensare de forma seria durante el resto del día y la noche. Pero por ahora…— levantó la vista y llamó a sus amigos con la mirada, Sir Rodthen se levantó de forma feliz de su sitio y fue a posarse a su lado, el resto de los guardianes salió de forma calmada de la sala.— Iré con los demás al almacén, ¿Gustan presenciar la repartición?

Los cinco negaron con la cabeza.

—Entonces. Me retiro.

Sir Leon y los demás lo acompañaron. Link se quedó quieto y pensativo.

— ¿Vamos?— pregunte de forma curiosa.

 _—_ _Excepto para Link y para Zelda_ _—_ me recordó de forma clara mientras suspiraba con ligereza, —nosotros vamos a otro sitio, cielo, a menos que quieras ver como Ralph y le maestro Rodthen se pelean por los objetos mágicos, seguro que Ralph trata de sobornar al maestro Raven.

Me reí de forma graciosa al imaginarlo, negué con la cabeza y me colgué del brazo que me ofrecía, bajamos la escalera de caracol con cuidado y salimos de la torre antigua, el paisaje nuevamente me dejó emocionada, me gustaban las pequeñas sacraliposas, y de cierta manera, me pregunte ¿Por qué Mugetsu abría cimentado su casa en este sitio?

Pero aun más que eso, había otra pregunta en mi cabeza.

— ¿Oye Link?

—Dime.

— ¿Por qué no aceptas simplemente?

—Bueno, es tan fácil explicarlo, la verdad es que…

Caminábamos de forma detraída. Mientras me contestaba a la pregunta logre ver de reojo cierta silueta posada sobre uno de los pilares del puente, pasamos a su lado mientras discretamente nos dedicaba una mirada, sin previo aviso y con agilidad increíble le metió una zancadilla a mi prometido.

Link soltó un pequeño grito antes de irse de frente debido a la emboscada, pero sus reflejos gatunos actuaron igual de rápidos y con una curiosa voltereta logró evitar estamparse en el suelo.

Estaba un poco perpleja cuando me vire para ver a que se debía semejante traición y mala maña, pero ahí estaba el Sir soltando una risa serena y armoniosa.

—Maestro Aurion, eso no se hace. — gruñó Link de forma graciosa.

—Pequeño pupilo atolondrado, ¿No aceptas porque temes que te siga tirando toda la vida?, o es acaso que no te agradamos realmente, es verdad, ahora que seas Rey no tendrás por qué seguirnos aguantando.

—No, bueno yo…— balbuceó de forma avergonzada— no es eso, sabe bien que a todos los quiero. Incluso al maestro Tesshin aunque me haya dado una paliza con el juicio de las almas.

—Entonces…

—Es….

De alguna forma sentí cierta curiosidad, quizás porque de entre todos los guardianes del espíritu este hombre de verdad que destacaba. Aurion… quizás tenía unas cuatro décadas, no era tan viejo pero tampoco tan joven como Sir Raven, quizás lo que de verdad incitaba a mirarlo era ese largo cabello castaño rojizo atado con una coleta y esos grandes ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

Percibí la mirada tierna de Link posándose en mi persona y no pude evitar sonreírle, adoraba cada vez que veía sus grandes ojos de cachorrito.

—Entiendo, no la cambiaras por nada del mundo. Eres verdaderamente un hombre Link. Pero de igual manera me siento un poco triste de que no aceptes, tal vez si te quedas Raven salga de vacilaciones.

—Quizás— ladeó la mirada al ver que el caballero posaba su mirada en la torre, quizás con un semblante demasiado serio, con unos ojos profundos— ¿Maestro?

—Vi lo que ocurrió ese día, estaba del otro lado del campo de batalla cuando llegó el escudaron del maestro Muguetsu, también temí lo peor y seguí a Raven cuando se echó a correr en la dirección contraria, incluso desde la distancia escuche el tronido de aquel golpe. Creí que todo se resolvería, que cuando ganáramos simplemente se perdonarían el uno al otro, pero no fue así, no creí que el Maestro Mugetsu se iría, debí intervenir cuando pude, pero los monstruos del lado norte se estaban tragando el poco terreno que habíamos ganado… aun así, no debí dejarlo solo. Creo que su corazón hoy toco fondo, simplemente sobrepaso el límite. Es fuerte, no sabría decir si yo lo hubiera logrado.

—Este tiempo no cambiara…— intervine mientras mi voz se confundía con el viento que surcaba— hace tiempo que no dejo de pensarlo, realmente creo que las Diosas permitieron que esto sucediera por una razón.

—También me temo eso— me secundó Link, no debe vivir con ese sentimiento maestro, pero entiendo a lo que se refiere, después volveré con él cuando su mente este más tranquila, creo que por ahora le hace bien quedarse cerca de los otros. ¿No va a la repartición?

—Sí. Solamente te esperaba, es divertido verte cuando reaccionas como los gatos— clamó mientras soltaba una risa sonora— no sé cómo lo haces pero de alguna forma siempre caes en cuatro patas.

— ¡Maestro!— nuevamente Link rechistó de forma avergonzada, Sir Aurion me hizo una respetuosa reverencia y después volvió con pasos lentos a la torre.

—Ya está bien, definitivamente tus maestros son todo un caso

Link suspiró de forma atolondrada, me tomó por la cintura y me dio una vueltita en aire.

— ¡Link! Me mareo.

—Entonces, nos vamos— rechistó abrazándome mientras me llevaba a la salida.

—Creo que quieren que te quedes— clame de forma picara, no contestó a mi insinuación malvada, simplemente me calló con beso.

 _"_ _No la cambiaras por nada del mundo_ _"_

Era extraño, no entendía por qué de pronto me resonaban en la cabeza esas palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

 **N.A.: *Uestream:** es el hechizo que usan Link y el maestro Mugetsu para desvanecer sus camuflajes.

* * *

 **Cometarios del Capitulo:**

Se supondría que no debería de haber sido así de largo ^^U...

Perdón por eso, pero es que soy demasiado vaga y no pude resistir la tentación ni dejar pasar la oportunidad para describir la Academia de los Caballeros.

Me hubiera gustado al menos dejar un boceto terminado para que se hicieran un poco a la idea de la apariencia de la torre, pero he estado trabajando en otras cosas, en mi Devianart he dejado un dibujito que hice con mucho cariño para esta historia, ahí también pueden encontrar el Cover de la portada ^^

.

Seguramente estén pensando que soy masoquista, la verdad es que, si termine llorando con mi propio capitulo TT-TT, aunque ahora seguro tienen razones de sobra para entender cual fue la razón por la que al final de cuantas no cambie el final de Caballeros de Hyrule, y porque fue que a Sir Raven le di un poco más de protagonismo en el final de la historia.

Desde el inicio siempre fue así, tal cual dice el titulo, un _**Juego de Heredidades ,**_ El corazón del epilogo ya ha sido narrado, aunque después de todo, todavía quedan bastantes cosas que quise agregar a esta ultima parte, ya que como se dieron cuenta Link y sir Raven han quedado enredados en una decisión sumamente difícil.

 **...**

Por sensatez propia he decidido sacar del anonimato a varios de los guardianes del espíritu que quedaban restantes, seguramente se abran dado cuanta de que la mayoría son OC´s propios, Sir Aurion esta inspirado como un tributo al verdadero Aurion que aparece en "Tales of Symphonia" (juego que aun no termino del todo, asi que, **CERO SPOILERS** XD, y nada de comentarios)

Hay cosas que no voy a explicar XD, ya que nuevamente hay decenas y decenas de rompecabezas regados en el capitulo, pero a Sir Galahaz van a poder conocerlo en uno de los _Spin-off_ que pronto espero poder comenzar a redactar, (Claro esta, si no me vuelvo a tardar otro año en terminar con los pendientes xD). y además quizás recuerden lo que ocurrió en el capitulo 17 de Caballeros de Hyrule, esta vez no seré tan mala así que les dejare la pista, este fragmento de conversación ocurrió mientras Zelda y Mugetsu montaban juntos sobre Epona.

 ** _-Entonces… no esta tan mal princesa, si todavía recuerdas aun me quedan esperanzas, aunque solamente sea… un pequeño recuerdo inconsciente._**

 ** _-¿Qué te pasa. Nos conocimos en otra vida?- pregunte de manera tonta._**

.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo sin perderse lo suficiente xD y nuevamente perdón por haberlo hecho así de largo, cosa que ha sido súper extraña ya que en su momento cuando redacte esta parte la termine rapidísimo quizás porque desde un inicio sabia hacia donde quería ir a con esto, si alguien de verdad se quedo perdido no duden en preguntarme ;D


	4. 4 Sentimientos Ancestrales

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción los que sean marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. E** **ste fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **Comentarios sobre el capítulo al final porque así es más cómodo xD**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **_.-.-.-.*.-.-.-._**

 **Epílogo**

 ** **Juego de Heredidades****

 ***.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.***

 **…**

 **4**

 **"Sentimientos Ancestrales"**

 ** **.****

Aun sin pensarlo demasiado, hubo algo a lo que Link no pudo resistirse, al igual que yo en su momento, cedió de forma fácil a la curiosidad que engendraban los misteriosos cajones de los dormitorios de la academia.

Me di cuenta de ello mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, cada paso que daba mi caballero parecía ir acompañado de complejos pensamientos e interrogativas.

Después de muchas vueltas, acompañadas de bajadas y subidas, llegamos a un sitio sumamente curioso.

— ¡Link!— Me queje después de tanto rodeo— Este lugar es un laberinto.

—Sí que lo es princesa, los primeros meses que pase aquí fue vergonzoso, todo el tiempo me la pasaba perdido— solté una risita ante el comentario— pero mira. Ya hemos llegado— se excusó con una sonrisa.

Posó la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta del misterioso sitio, un extraño click sonó desde adentro.

— ¿Estaba abierta?

—No. En realidad, estaba candada con magia.

— ¿Lo sabias?

—No precisamente, tenía cierto presentimiento, especialmente después de haber escuchado lo que escribió el maestro Mugetsu en su carta. Después de todo, aunque fuera un dragón, él era un mago nato no necesitaba de una llave física para entrar y salir de su habitación.

Trague saliva, "una llave física"

-Sé en lo que estás pensando….- clamó con cierto tono serio, casi sombrío.

-El consejo le mintió a los caballeros, la llave del almacén de la Estrella Roja…

-No precisamente pero….Es imposible que ellos la sacaran de este sitio, me pregunto ¿a qué otra habitación se referían?, la academia de los caballeros tiene decenas de lugares que ni siquiera yo conozco.

-Vaya…- farfulle casi en un susurro, pero, quizás el antiguo director tendría por allí algún despacho.

Mi atención se perdió por completo cuando Link abrió la puerta, mis ojos se quedaron un poco perplejos, tenía la sensación de que en algún momento terminaríamos en este sitio, aunque nunca creí que Link quisiera venir de inmediato.

Avanzamos con respeto mientras nos internábamos en la morada de nuestro amigo, había algo diferente respecto a las otras habitaciones, me asome por la ventana simplemente para corroborarlo.

— ¡Cielos!— rechiste de forma alegre, dejando que mis últimas emociones se desvanecieran.

Tras los muros, la inmensa ciudadela de Holodrum se veía claramente.

—Estamos muy alto Link. No creí que estuviéramos justo sobre una de las torres.

—Creo que al maestro le gustaba espiar la ciudad desde su ventana, tengo que admitir que tengo celos de la maravillosa y exclusiva vista que se guarda.

—Es preciosa.

Me quede perdida en la inmensidad que se mostraba ante mis ojos, si bien la academia no estaba justo en el centro eso le daba un toque aún más fantástico a la vista, mi cabeza se perdió entre las sensaciones que producía el viento sobre mi cara, hasta que cierto sonido me distrajo de esa maravilla.

Abandone mi sitio para volver al interior del aposento, Link le había dado una patadita al cajón de la cama, y se dejó caer en el piso para sentarse mientras la pluma mágica poco a poco lo alcanzaba en su recorrido.

Sonreí con cierta nostalgia, quizás aún pensaba seriamente en la propuesta, fuera como fuera, quizás esta habitación solamente se hubiera abierto ante él, Mugetsu guardaba cosas interesantes, adornos muy viejos y cosas curiosas, la frase " _sabes que a los dragones nos agradan las cosas brillantes"_ tomó un nuevo significado en mi cabeza.

Algo en especial me incitó a curiosear entre todo aquello, mapas de la Era de la Fuerza…

La cartografía antigua era tan precisa como hermosa, era curioso pero la mayoría de ellos sólo mostraban las cercanías y alrededores de Hyrule. Nuevamente me quede perdida, el tiempo paso sin que siquiera me diera cuenta, pero incluso estando absorta entre mis pensamientos una parte pequeña de mi conciencia aún permanecía al tanto de aquello que ocurría tras mis espaldas, el sonido que producía la pluma al rasgarse contra la losa hechizada llevaba varios minutos escuchándose sin interrupción alguna. Link debía de haber probado con varias claves, o eso era lo que cualquiera hubiera creído…

—Oh…— Me quede un poco perpleja y sin habla, al virarme había….

Había…

—Link?, ¿Qué haces, cielo? También relatas las crónicas de Hyrule— pronuncie con gracia, de verdad que había llenado la losa de oraciones largas, más que una clave aquello parecía un verdadero libro.

—Es el juramento de los caballeros, el juramento de la antigua orden, ha permanecido en la memoria de la academia desde siempre, aunque solamente sueles recitarlo el día que te gradúas. Mugetsu me lo enseñó cuando entrenábamos en el valle.

Me senté a su lado y le di un beso en la mejilla, me devolvió el cariño sin dejar que la magia de la inscripción se apagara.

—Es muy largo para ser una contraseña amor— me reí de forma graciosa.

Finalmente dejó los trazos. El cajón se burló de mis palabras cuando simplemente decidió abrirse al primer intento.

—Creo que no— masculle al haberme visto burlada, esta vez fue Link quien se rio de forma graciosa.

—Parece que hay demasiadas cosas.

—Igual que en el resto de este cuarto. Quizás no tenía una cueva repleta de oro, pero en cambio sí que acumulaba muchas cosas viejas.

—Aquí esta— clamó de forma triunfante.

—Espera Link, no puedes sacar eso— lo regañe de forma ligera.

—Bueno, a Rodthen le dieron una magnifica espada, y a mí, solamente me dejaron esta llave— Rechistó haciendo berrinche.

—Sera **tu** llave cuando aceptes todo lo que conlleva tu herencia.

—Mohhh— nuevamente hizo un mohín gracioso, se guardó la llave de forma discreta, le di un empujoncito a forma de regaño, pero de igual manera se apropió del dichoso objeto.

—Y esto…— musite metiendo la mano adentro, ahí estaba la caja— debe ser lo que Mugetsu dejó para el maestro Tesshin.

—Vamos a ver que tiene. — me incitó de forma malvada y traviesa.

— ¡Y qué tal si es algo personal, Link!

—Bueno nadie tiene por que saber que dimos una miradita.

— ¡Link!

Se rio de forma alegre mientras tomaba el objeto que había señalado, era una cajita verde hecha en jade, no parecía estar sellada con ningún conjuro, y al abrirla el ambiente se llenó con cierto aroma añejo, como si hubiera permanecido sellada durante años y años, Link irguió una ceja mientras sacaba el curioso objeto que había adentro.

—Es un broche— espete mientras mis ojos se perdían en el brillo.

—Si... pero, ¿por qué?, sabes que no es un broche cualquiera. Es igual al que tiene el maestro Raven.

—El orgullo de los caballeros de la familia real.

—Si….— ninguno de los dos entendió por qué nuestro joven dragón tenía aquello.

—Y una nota...— musite mientras la tomaba, sólo confirmando mis sospechas, era tan vieja que su color natural se había oscurecido y manchado de amarillo—…, esto?... – El mensaje era casi ilegible— _Lo siento. También te quería._

— ¿Lo siento?

—Eso dice— reafirme

El broche no estaba intacto, tenía resquicios de marcas como si algo grande le hubiera hecho presión por encima. Ambos nos miramos con ojos curiosos, quizás preguntándonos si alguna vez conoceríamos el resto de la historia, solamente entendíamos, que el dragón y "el ahora fantasma", estaban enojados por algo, pero para el caso era algo que quizás nunca sabríamos.

Cierto sentimiento se transmitió a nuestras memorias, mientras el broche brillaba con los cálidos rayos del sol matutino.

* * *

Cuando menos lo pensé Link se me había perdido, suspire con un poco de cansancio, habían sido tantas cosas en un mismo día, comenzaba a sentirme un poco incomoda, pero mi soledad fue tan efímera como mis propios suspiros, Nayru y Ralph se encontraron conmigo en uno de los jardines.

Nuestro joven mago parecía satisfecho, no pregunte el motivo aunque intuí que quizás había sacado algo lindo del almacén de los guardianes del espíritu. La mañana avanzaba lento, pero a pesar de eso nuestros estómagos ya nos reclamaban con vehemencia.

Era verdaderamente extraño, pero Link había desaparecido, le pregunte a uno de los caballeros que pasaban cerca y la respuesta que obtuve fue bastante inesperada.

—Lo he visto platicando con el maestro Soren— me señaló antes de proseguir de forma alegre su camino.

—No creo que el viejo caballero lo suelte así de fácil.

—Ralph tiene razón, vamos a comer algo— secundó Nayru.

Nuevamente escuche a mi estómago en sinfonía con los de ellos.

—En fin— exprese de forma resignada.

Terminamos en un café a las afueras de la ciudadela, Ralph pidió jugo de naranja y Nayru un chocolate caliente, a pesar del tiempo la mañana se sentía fresca, me sentí tentada a imitarla, pero nunca en la vida me había gustado la combinación caliente con caliente, así que en lugar de eso pedí un té helado, con extra de azúcar, no habría podido ser de otra forma.

—Las cosas se han puesto liosas, ¿eh, Zel?

—Quizás un poco Nayru, aun no entiendo que es lo que pasa con Link y su cabeza, debería estar contento, pero creo que tiene miedo de aceptar grandes responsabilidades.

—Oh!— expresó de forma curiosa, solía ser tierna la mayor parte del tiempo así que su compañía me sentaba de forma agradable. — ¿Eso crees?

—Eso es lo que veo, no sé cómo sentirme con respecto a eso— confesé

—Eso es lo que ve. Si me lo permite alteza,— intervino Ralph, tomó un sorbo de su bebida y prosiguió con unos ojos que hubiera considerado como serios. — no creo que sea eso.

— ¿No?— musite

—Ustedes van a casarse, quizás en pocos meses. Link esta consiente de que en cuanto eso ocurra su vida se llenara de responsabilidades, pero… su amor es más fuerte que todo eso, eso sólo me habla de que el temor a dichas cosas ha desaparecido.

—Entonces, ¿son simples nervios?—espete un poco confundida, era cierto, si lo veía desde ese punto, ser Rey debería de darle más miedo que ser Guardián del espíritu.

—Bueno— nuevamente la vocecita curiosa de Nayru nos atrapó a ambos, pose mi vista sobre ella, observando como su mirada se perdía en el techo de la estancia, sus cejas formaron un arco curioso como si de pronto entendiera algo que había pasado por desapercibido antes— si Link se convierte en guardián…

—Si?

—Eso significa que literalmente tomara el puesto de Mugetsu.

—Si?

—Tendrá que hacerse cargo de la tercera prueba del espíritu— señaló poniendo un dedo en su mentón.

—Eso creo— respondí mientras tomaba mi té helado.

—Eso básicamente significa convertirse en maestro.

—Mhummp— asentí mientras saboreaba la bebida.

—Eso significa que ya no tendrá tiempo para estar contigo Zel, tendrá que venir a vivir a Holodrum y tú tendrás que quedarte sola en Hyrule.

Lo soltó como si nada, por primera vez en la vida desee no haber pedido una bebida con tanta azúcar, casi me atragantaba cuando la imagen dicho escenario cruzó por mi cabeza, así que involuntariamente termine por escupir el té que recién me había saboreado.

—Eeeehhh!— clame casi levantándome de un salto.

—Si se convierte en guardián tendrá que asumir todo lo que eso conlleva.

—Cielos, yo… no había pensado en eso. Y… ahora que lo dices, la tercera prueba del espíritu tiene como sede el Valle de los Dragones.

—Eso veo— asintió

Volví a sentarme en mi sitio mientras repiqueteaba en la mesa con los dedos. Un suspiro cansado sonó al lado de mi amiga.

— ¿Por qué diosas?, ¡Por qué!, ¿Hice algo malo en mi vida pasada?— levante la mirada al escuchar dichas oraciones, simplemente para morirme de la vergüenza.

—Hay Ralph, ¡Perdóname!— suplique al verlo completamente empapado, y para colmo, tenía que haber sido con una de mis bebidas azucaradas.

—Maldito Link, ¿Por qué será que estas cosas siempre me pasan por su culpa?

Me levante de mi sitio para secarlo, me hizo una negación con la cabeza, a su lado Nayru se reía con una risita nerviosa, pero me sentí más calmada cuando comenzó a conjurar uno de sus hechizos, quizás estaba harto, o quizás simplemente previó que alguna vez le serviría para el futuro.

—Debería de inventar un hechizo magnifico y maravilloso, algo que de verdad perdure para la historia, no uno que me sirva paras secarme cada vez que alguien dice algo fuera de sitio.

—Perdóname— suplique de nuevo de forma arrepentida.

—No se preocupe princesa. Pero no digo lo mismo para mi protegida, se quedara sin regalos por una semana.

—No es justo— gruñó Nayru de forma graciosa, a veces de verdad que parecía una niña pequeña.

Me sentí un poco más aliviada al ver esa escena tierna. Los ojos de ese joven mago verdaderamente llenos de amor sincero, parecía divertirse al ver la reacción de la toda poderosa señora de las Eras.

—No creo que cumplas con eso Ralph.

— ¿No?—Clamó mi amiga dejando de hacer berrinche

—No…— musitó él con mucho cariño.

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Quizás porque te quiero demasiado.

— ¿Acaso no tendrá que ver con que mañana es el día?— clame de forma graciosa.

El pobre Ralph enrojeció ante mi comentario.

— ¿Día?, ¿Qué día Zel?— preguntó Nayru de forma entusiasta.

—Vamos… ¿En serio?, cada año me sorprendes, es una ironía que estas cosas del tiempo se vuelvan ignorancias para el oráculo de las Eras.

—Oye— me gruñó de forma atarantada— mi deber es velar por la magia del Espacio-Tiempo, no recordar cada cosa que está escrita en el calendario.

—Eso parece— rechiste a modo de chiste. No podía creer que de verdad fuera tan despistada. Antes del todo había existido una razón extra por la que Link y yo habíamos hecho una parada de descanso en Kakariko, quería comprar un regalo, uno verdaderamente especial, uno que reflejara el enorme cariño que guardaba por mi mejor amiga.

Y sin duda la amiga más despistada que tenía, capaz de olvidar incluso su propio cumpleaños. Ralph suspiró sabiendo lo mismo que sabía.

* * *

Y con mi fiel caballero desaparecido solamente había algo que deseaba hacer en ese instante, despedí a Ralph y Nayru en uno de los pasillos, quizás era momento para ir a husmear mi propia herencia. Aunque había estado ahí en el pasado la academia era tan grande que perecía un laberinto, termine por perderme sin remedio.

Con el bochorno y el orgullo de por medio simplemente me resigne a vagabundear por un rato, inesperadamente algo en uno de los pasillos aledaños captó mi atención.

Era un sonido familiar y agradable. La voz de mi Link.

Sonaba apaciguada y consoladora, seguí el sonido y por primera vez me di cuenta de que había terminado en uno de esos jardines rebuscadamente escondidos, cuando salí al exterior puede verlo perfectamente, estaba sentado de espaldas acompañado de su maestro.

Sir Raven aun parecía confundido, incluso a esa distancia sus grandes ojos zarcos denotaban una gran tristeza.

— ¿Y entonces,…

Escuche de forma discreta, era obvio que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que estaba ahí a sus espaldas.

—…aceptara, maestro?

—No sé— musitó con una voz llena de sentimiento.— hay cosas que no puedo perdonarme, la última vez que nos vimos, discutimos de forma amarga, tendría que haberlo cuidado, pero en lugar de eso lo abofetee de forma inmisericorde, deje que mi egoísmo me segara completamente.

—De vez en cuando pasan esas cosas, es porque somos humanos y nos regimos bajo ciertos principios, a veces sin querer lastimamos a quienes más queremos, quizás por esos sentimientos tercos, o por el indudable deseo de estar siempre con quien amamos, nadie desea permanecer solo en este mundo, y si Mugetsu fue para ti lo que no fue para nadie más, eso se respeta. Creo que si te has dado cuenta de eso, con eso basta.

—Pero ya nunca más va a bastar Link…

—…

—Cuando la princesa y tú se enojaron, se pidieron perdón para poder seguir adelante. Mientras estaba en el campo de batalla solamente pensaba en eso, sabía que era lo primero que quería hacer una vez que termináramos con esa guerra, quería pedirle perdón al maestro… pero ahora, por mucho que lo intente, mis palabras y mis sentimientos jamás van a llegarle.

Nuevamente se llevó las manos a la cara, lloró de forma desconsolada. Link lo abrazó a modo de consuelo.

Un deseo que jamás podría ser cumplido, también sentí que mi corazón se desmoronaba.

—Pero él no estaba enojado… y además, él dijo " _Siempre te amaré_ ". Quizás la mejor forma para pedir perdón sea proteger esas otras cosas que también amaba.

—Link…— susurre sin darme cuenta mientras llevaba una mano a mi pecho, pero había sido un susurro ralo y contraído, aún permanecía invisible, quizás era mejor así.

Quizás era mejor que se quedaran a solas un buen rato. Abandone mi sitio y volví tras mis huellas.

…

" _ya nunca más va a bastar_ "…

—Quizás con el tiempo baste. Sir Raven. —musite

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Uno corto para variar xD

La verdad es que lo más difícil ha sido decidir en donde cortar cada parte, finalmente termine optando por hacerlo por escenas, quizás por eso es que están tan disparejos jajaja.

.

Después de que todo pasa, incluso aunque al final nuestros héroes ganaron la guerra y protegieron el reino, posiblemente lo único que queda realmente flotando en el aire sea una pregunta "¿Y adonde van a para esos sentimientos?", Link dijo : "No sé como consolar al maestro Raven", quizás porque la tormenta de emociones nunca termina por pasar del todo, al igual que el joven caballero, el maestro debe enfrentarse día con día al peso de sus propias decisiones.

Finalmente, ¿Cuál será la decisión que terminen por tomar los Caballeros de Hyrule?, el maestro Mugetsu solamente les ha dejado dos caminos.

...

 _"tomarlo todo o en su defecto abandonarlo todo."..._


	5. 5 El legado del Caballero Dragón

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción los que sean marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. E** **ste fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **Comentarios sobre el capítulo al final porque así es más cómodo xD**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **_.-.-.-.*.-.-.-._**

 **Epílogo**

 ** **Juego de Heredidades****

 ***.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.***

 **…**

 **5**

 **"El legado del Caballero Dragón."**

 **.**

Y finalmente, después de vueltas y vueltas conseguí llegar a mi destino, los cuidadores del establo parecieron sorprenderse al verme ahí sola, salude de forma amable y me interne en las caballerizas, adentro, Epona se alegró al verme, movió las orejas de forma risueña mientras me hacía curiosas señales pidiéndome cariño.

Creo que fue una curiosa escena, no todos los días se presenciaba cosa semejante, a la soberana de Hyrule rendida ante las peticiones de ese curioso ser equino. Pero solía ser tan tierna y hermosa cada vez que quería, que no podía evitarlo.

De vez en cuando escuche una que otra risita proveniente de los caballeros que rondaban por ahí equipando a sus propias monturas. Sonreí ante la idea, el ambiente era tan agradable, que nuevamente agradecí un poco el hecho de que Link se me hubiera escapado esos tres años, era extraño, pero justo cuando me preguntaba si mi fiel guardián no tendría por aquí algún otro amigo, apareció este chico…

Simplemente salió de la nada, con esos curiosos ojos color carmín, ese pelo azabache y una tierna sonrisa, Epona se emocionó al verlo y recargó su enorme cabeza justo sobre su hombro.

— ¡Epona!— la tome de la brida evitando que hiciera otra travesura— discúlpala, es extraño que haga esto.

—Pero siempre lo hace— clamó de forma alegre— es porque sabe que le traigo zanahorias— habló mientras le daba un premio a la yegua. — y para usted alteza— clamó haciendo reverencia mientras me ofrecía una curiosa florecilla.

—Gracias. ¿Eres estudiante de esta academia?

—Podría decirse que soy el estudiante de un estudiante. Bueno, ahora es Sir, así que supongo que eso me sube de rango. Soy Dulac… esto...— se puso un poco colorado y se viró como si hubiera dicho algo que no debería.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Bueno, creo que no debí decir eso, se supone que estas cosas no están permitidas, es sólo que, creo que me emocione un poco. ¿Podría su alteza guardar mi secreto?, si alguien se entera podría traerle problemas.

— ¿A tu maestro ilegal?— clame soltando una risita.

—Eso temo.

—No te preocupes Dulac, no diré nada.

—Gracias yo…

Los empleados de la estancia lo miraron de forma curiosa, aunque no dijeron nada y prosiguieron con sus deberes.

—Reconozco esa mirada— musite de forma cantarina— es la mirada que me lanzan los nobles cuando platico con la gente del pueblo, dime Dulac, no eres un estudiante y por ente, tampoco caballero, ¿Qué es lo que eres?

Se rio de forma nerviosa, aunque después de un rato volvió a sonreír de forma alegre.

—Soy el mozo de las caballerizas— clamó con un poco de vergüenza— y… antes también solía ser el cocinero.

— ¿Antes?

—Tuve un accidente ahí adentro, no sé cómo ocurrió pero por equivocación añadí purgante en una de las sopas especiales, incapacite a tres de los miembros del consejo por más de una semana, alguien me ha gastado una broma horrible alteza, el maestro Mugetsu me relegó a este sitio, pero no como un castigo, sino para protegerme de la furia de esos hombres, él fue el único que me creyó cuando le dije que alguien había manipulado mis ingredientes.

—Eso es horrible.

—Dijo que sería mejor que me quedara aquí temporalmente, pero ahora que ya no está supongo que mi estancia aquí será permanente.

—Bueno Dulac, has tenido mala suerte.

—Eso veo, pero no sabía que estando aquí conocería mi alteza, es un verdadero placer, creí que Link soñaba cuando dijo que ahora era su prometida, parecía un pavorreal alzando plumas a los cuatro vientos.

—Link— pronuncie su nombre rechistando con cierto bochorno, definitivamente no se cansaba de presumirme— a veces simple y sencillamente me avergüenza

— Pero Alteza. Él solamente se refiere a usted con halagos y poesía, a veces creo que es más bardo que Bardo.

— ¿Bardo?

—Es ese Garañon que esta al fondo— suspiró de forma triste mientras sus ojos se clavaban en equino.

—Vaya, vaya, está un poco escondido. — musite mientras me acercaba, Dulac pareció preocupado mientras me seguía muy de cerca— Justamente a quien buscaba.

Baje la mirada para leer lo que estaba escrito en la placa de su cuadra.

— _Astur Bardo—_ leí

El regio semental pareció no poner atención, solamente estaba ahí de pie dándonos la espalda, levante una mano para hacerle una caricia, pero Dulac me negó con la cabeza.

—Se ha puesto verdaderamente bronco, es decir, antes tenía carácter bravío, pero ahora de verdad que se ha vuelto salvaje, no deja que nadie lo toque, incluso intentó morder a Sir Raven, los otros encargados de la caballeriza querían sacrificarlo, pero el maestro Raven los amenazó con hacerles cosas horribles si le ponían una mano encima, Link también se enojó mucho.

Me quede un poco perpleja, era cierto que siempre me había parecido enorme e imponente, pero mientras viajamos juntos siempre se comportó de buena manera.

—Yo sé que… fue un accidente, no creo que haya querido morder al maestro, es sólo que parece confundido, creo que esta triste porque se ha quedado sin amo. Y ahora, creo está aún más deprimido, los otros mozos no dejan que se le acerque a los otros caballos, así que prácticamente lo condenaron a estar solo, me dijeron que no le dijera nada a Sir Raven… pero usted no es Sir Raven Alteza.

—No

Con cierto enfado mire de soslayo el resto de los encargados de las caballerizas.

—Astur— lo llame por su nombre, aunque siguió ausente y desconectado, pese a lo que Dulac me dijo acerque la mano y lo acaricie de los cuartos traseros, movió las orejas de forma curiosa como si se extrañara al sentir el roce.

Finalmente se viró de forma huraña, retrocedí bajo la protección de Dulac, mientras el semental resollaba por los ollares. Se había encabritado llamando la atención de los presentes.

—Tranquilo— susurre al tiempo que nuestros ojos se cruzaban, se quedó quieto y un poco en trance, mientras nuestras miradas se entrelazaban y tomaban plena existencia de nuestras identidades— Soy yo, Zelda. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Bajó las orejas de forma sumisa y su cabeza descendió de forma noble. Dulac tenía razón, estaba alterado y confundido, por poco y me metía una mordida pero era porque quizás creyó que alguien más lo estaba molestando.

Con paciencia y con cariño me acerque para abrazarle la cabeza.

—¿Pero!?, ¡Cielos!— clamó mi acompañante al ver a la fiera bestia así de mansa.

—Todo está bien— susurre mientras le acariciaba las orejas— no está bien que este apartado, necesita de los demás caballos para superar su perdida.

La imagen de Link abrazando a Sir Raven volvió a mi memoria, era bueno que estuviera siempre ahí para él, el dolor no cedería así de fácil, pero las cosas podían ser más amenas si ese dolor se compartía.

—Los caballos son animales inteligentes, recuerdan bien las cosas, y sus sentimientos no son diferentes a los nuestros. Vamos Astur, te llevare a dar un paseo.

— ¿Segura?

—Estaremos bien— clame de forma traviesa mientras intentaba correr el seguro de la puerta, pero tenía un candado enorme, como si en lugar de un caballo tuvieran resguardado al mítico perro de tres cabezas— ¿Y la llave?

—No sé. Hace mucho que no sale de aquí, ese tipo de allá— clamó señalando a un tipo con cara de huraño— era quien la tenía, pero nunca me la presta, cada cuatro días tengo que brincarme la rejilla y colocarme un casco de protección para poder limpiar ahí adentro.

Puse mi cara de berrinche. No por nada odiaba los candados.

—Bueno, ya no lo necesitaremos— clame con mi vocecita pilla antes de soltarle un chispazo de magia, el pobre candado cayó muerto y derretido.

— ¡Cielos!— volvió a clamar mi acompañante de forma atarantada— ahora entiendo porque al maestro le gusta tanto.

—¿Maestro..?

Abrió la boca para responderme, pero en ese instante el hombre lanzó un grito de histeria, parecía enojado al no saber de dónde había provenido semejante sonido.

—Nos fugamos— clame mientras abría la puerta e intentaba escabullirme con el semental azabache.

— ¡Quien dejo salir a ese caballo! ¡Dulac!, condenado muchacho fuiste tú.

Oh vaya… pillados en plena fuga. En fin, sin más remedio.

—No. Fui yo— rechiste con ganas y de forma autoritaria.

—Alteza. Perdóneme no le había visto— carraspeó con cierta vergüenza— No puede…. Es decir, no deseo parecer irrespetuoso, pero no puede sacar a este animal.

— ¿No?

—Es un poco peligroso, si mi alteza gusta puedo prestarle otro más hermoso, uno que sea manso.

—Este es manso, y este es el que quiero.

—Mis respetos pero. El garañón le pertenece a la academia.

—Eso no es verdad, el garañón me pertenece. El maestro Mugetsu me lo ha regalo.

—El maestro ¿Mugetsu?

—Me lo ha heredado en su testamento, fue precisamente esta mañana, así que no me extraña que no lo sepa. Le perdonó la vida.

— ¡Alteza!— rechistó de forma nerviosa al verme salir con el caballo.

—Oh cierto, también me llevo a Epona— clame abriendo la otra reja, Epona me siguió de forma mansa sin necesidad de que le jalara las riendas.

— ¿Y que se supone que va a hacer con dos caballos?

—Iré a dar un paseo— respondí mientras me escabullía por la puerta, de reojo, logre ver como Dulac se reía discretamente del hombre, el resto de los caballeros también se mofaron aunque de forma más abierta. No sentí remordimientos al haberlo dejado en ridículo, después de lo que me había contado Dulac era lo mínimo que se merecía.

 **... ...**

Una vez afuera el pobre garañón pareció recuperar un poco de vida, caminamos de forma lenta por el sendero que llevaba al "Foro Grande", y los ojos de mi equino compañero se quedaron pegados en aquel hermoso paisaje, supuse que le agrada el cambio de marrón a verde, sentir el viento y oler aromas que no fueran los del heno y la pastura seca.

Epona trotó de forma ligera a su lado y movió la cabeza tratando de invitarlo a que jugara.

—Parece que tardara un tiempo amiga, aún debe asimilar otras cosas.

Desde que conocía a Epona sabía muy bien que podía entenderme, pero no estaba segura de sí Astur poseía ese mismo entendimiento, esa inteligencia casi antinatural de la que estaba dotada la yegua del héroe elegido, había pasado casi un año y quizá no comprendía que había ocurrido con Mugetsu, quizás creyera que lo habían abandonado, o quizás fuese tan inteligente como Epona para saber que ya no estaba en este mundo, fuese como fuese, en su equino corazón se notaba un inmenso vacío.

De forma extraña comenzó a jalar la rienda como si deseara internarse por sí solo en el bosque colindante.

—Tranquilo— musite.

Epona lanzó un relinchido mientras daba por completo la vuelta, me sorprendí de que me abandonara así como si nada, de modo que instintivamente también me vire para ver a donde se había ido.

Dulac venía a paso lento detrás de nosotros, lo salude de la forma más tonta posible, olvidándome de que el otro caballo que llevaba no estaba entrenado de la misma manera que mi equina amiga, cuando menos me di cuenta ya no tenía la rienda en la mano, y cuando me vire para buscar a Astur el semental ya casi había llegado a los árboles.

— ¡Cielos!—Clame ante mi tontería, seguramente Sir Raven se enojaba si le decía que había perdido el regalo del maestro y a tan tempranas horas.

—Yo voy por él alteza.

—No, será mejor que cuides de Epona. Iré por Astur creo algo en el bosque de ahí atrás lo pone ansioso.

—¿Estará bien?.

—Si no te preocupes— le dije con una sonrisa mientras me escabullía para encontrar al caballo, cuando me interne el bosque suspire al ver que estaba cerca, me miró con ojos curiosos y movió la cabeza tal y como lo hacía Epona cada vez que deseaba que Link le hiciera caso. — ¿A dónde vas?— le susurre de forma tierna, lo tome por la brida e intente que volviéramos al camino.

Pero se plantó de forma firme en el suelo, dándome a entender que no quería marcharse.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Fue una pregunta tonta. Aunque para mi sorpresa Astur me respondió de forma casi articulada, se puso a relinchar con sonidos que jamás había escuchado. Simplemente estaba perpleja.

—Oye, Espera... espera, no entiendo nada, es que yo…

Y sólo hasta entonces fue que caí en cuenta.

Mugetsu…

—Yo no puedo… entender a los animales.

Era cierto que a final de cuentas no era un animago, pero su habilidad para comunicarse con los animales era plena y verdadera, el caballo hacia lo que hacía Horus pero solamente porque estaba seguro de que alguien lo entendería, ahora esa parte de ese inmenso vacío se había vuelto sumamente significante.

—Perdóname, es que, no puedo hacer lo que hacia tu antiguo amo— musite con tristeza, echó hacia tras las orejas y caminó adentrándose al bosque— Astur no te vayas.

Nuevamente movió la cabeza.

— ¿Es que quieres que te siga?

Se viró y me dio un golpecito con el hocico.

—Bien pero, que no sea lejos, tiendo a perderme entre tanta floresta, aunque si lo pienso de ese modo, quizás así, Link finalmente venga rescatarme.

Proferí una risita nerviosa, el día había estado tan lleno de sorpresas, y ahora simplemente parlaba con un caballo y no precisamente porque hubiera enloquecido.

Después de varios minutos el bosque terminó por abrirse en un claro, al centro una enorme estructura de piedra se erigía de forma casi majestuosa, de cierta manera me recordaba a la torre de los guardianes, la arquitectura y el diseño de sus formas, esa extraña aura mágica, y ese sentimiento de nostalgia añeja. Parecía una caverna que se adentraba hacia el centro de la tierra, había dos dragones de granito negro a cada uno de los lados, y entre ellos, una puerta de doble hoja realmente inmensa.

Perpleja y atónita deje que mis pasos me llevaran hasta ese sitio, no cabía duda… estaba sellada a cal y canto, debajo de las efigies nuevamente asomó ese idioma antiguo, los grabados eran iguales a las letras que aparecieron en la última carta.

— ¿Draconian?... mmmmh, ¿me pregunto que estaría haciendo aquí el maestro?, quizás simplemente se le ocurrió poner aquí uno de sus escondites.

Había una frase extraña que me parecía haber visto en otro sitio, mi memoria se volvió tonta mientras intentaba recordarlo. Ahí estaba el recuerdo sólo que le costaba salir a la primera.

— _¿Impa?_

— _Si cariño_

— _¿Cómo lees esto?_

— _Creo que como…. "Sin Luna"._

.

—Sin luna….

De alguna forma extraña no podía sacarme de la cabeza la ilustración de la litografía.

—Imposible— farfulle negando con la mano de modo gracioso. Fuera como fuera nuevamente me había quedado sin salida. Con miles de preguntas y sin ninguna respuesta, acaricie la puerta sólo para darme cuenta de que tenía una hermosa y decorada cerradura. Sin remedio aparente volví sobre mis pasos, Astur parecía un poco más alegre mientras daba unas cuantas vueltitas, así que también me relaje y me deje caer al piso, el césped era agradable en esa parte del claro y mis ojos se perdieron en el cielo repleto de nubes.

De alguna manera ver esas nubes libres me recordó la conversación que había tenido con Nayru en el desayuno.

—"Libres"

Una palabra que sólo me recordaba mis más añejas promesas, sabía que terminaría por recordarlo.

" _decirle que lo amo… pero dejar que sea libre"_

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo ahora, Link?... con un futuro tan tentador, pero a la vez tan solitario, ya no sé si de verdad deseo recordar esa tonta nota mental que puse en mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos con cierta tristeza, ¿Sería realmente bueno dejarlo convertirse en el tercer guardián del Espíritu?, lo amaba tanto que de cierta forma me costaba aceptar que quizás había un lugar mucho mejor para él que estar a mi lado, después de todo, el rey de Hyrule debía ser portador de honor y gloria, que mejor oportunidad que esta para que Link forjara su propia leyenda como debió de haber sido desde el inicio, quizás en el futuro fuéramos dos reyes amantes a distancia, viéndonos sólo de vez en cuando, y compartiendo charlas tal y como lo habíamos hecho durante meses…

Simplemente la idea de decirle te amo a través de una carta y no con mis propias palabras hacia que mi corazón sufriera, pero siempre que miraba en perspectiva y lo veía sonreír al lado de sus compañeros me hacía sentir culpable de tenerlo retenido…

Suspire de forma ahogada, abrí los ojos lentamente.

El azul hermoso seguía ahí justo enfrente de mi mirada, aunque de forma curiosa no era más el zarco esplendoroso del cielo, ni las nubes, ni esos tontos pensamientos volando en mi memoria. Solamente era el azul que desde siempre había amado, mirándome de forma picara, sonriendo al ver mi cara boba y atarantada, tomándome por sorpresa como siempre, descendió de manera posesiva hasta mis labios apoderándose de ellos, en uno de los más lindos, traviesos y tiernos besos.

— ¡Link!— gruñí cuando me libere, quien sabe desde cuando había estado acuclillado ahí mis espaldas, pero el muy bobo me había pillado de una forma muy poco decorosa. En un beso extraño y único, alrevesado y sin sentido, me reí de manera suelta simplemente al evocar la imagen de dos amantes locos haciendo acrobacias.

—Perdóname Zel, no pude evitarlo.

—Bobo— rechiste de manera fingida, sonrió de forma alegre mientras me rodeaba para sentarse a mi lado.

—Vaya, no creí que vendría tan rápido a este sitio, ¿Y tu amor?

—Este sitio… la verdad, no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde caminaba.

—Yo sé que no— clamó de forma burlona, le di un empujoncito a modo de venganza— Era extraño no encontrarte, pero aún más extraño no encontrar a Epona…

— ¡Oye!

—Jeje, bueno, es que es difícil que se pierda.

—Lo sé— clame de forma comprensiva, me incline un poco y me acurruque en sus brazos. Sólo hasta entonces me di el tiempo de mirar nuevamente el paisaje, ahí estaba nuestra yegua favorita correteando al semental negro como si ambos fueran un par de chiquillos.

Astur se acercó a Link y él le regaló una caricia.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Bardo?

— ¿Bardo?, ¿Le gusta más su otro nombre?— pregunte curiosa.

—Le gustan ambos, pero Mugetsu le decía de esa manera, lo bautizó Astur porque lo encontramos en el rio caudaloso, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, se conocieron y se hicieron amigos, tú sabes que hablaba con los animales, y bueno… él dijo que tenía un curioso pensamiento de poeta, realmente no sabemos cómo es que ven los caballos el mundo, pero supongo que al igual que nosotros cada uno lo ve a su manera.

—Vaya— musite fascinada.

Epona también se acercó para pedir caricias.

—Ya basta, no seas celosa, toma esto— rechistó Link de forma graciosa mientras trataba de alejar a la equina que sólo le daba caricias melosas, le dio un palito de madera para que lo tomara con el hocico, y Epona se lo llevó de forma traviesa y alegre, Astur la siguió a modo de juego tratando de arrebatarle el juguete improvisado.

—Bueno, creo que estará bien que lo llevemos a casa.

—Sí. Entonces, ¿reclamas de forma fácil tu herencia?

—Si… —mi voz fue tan seca que Link se viró extrañado.

— ¿Zel?

— ¿Y tú Link…?

—Es un poco más complicado, sabes, lamento haberte abandonado sin previo aviso, podría excusarme diciendo que me raptaron, pero para serte sincero, había algo que no podía salir de mi cabeza, el maestro Soren siempre sabe qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones…

—Entiendo.

—También hable con el maestro Raven— musitó, dejó de verme simplemente para clavar su mirada en los dragones de piedra. — Yo…

—Link— lo interrumpí de modo cortante, sabía lo que debía de hacer, mi corazón titubeaba, pero mi conciencia estaba firme. Pese a eso no puede evitar abrazarlo más y más fuerte, esconder mi rostro en su pecho para poder escuchar los latidos que su corazón me brindaba— Sabes que de verdad te amo… siempre voy a ser feliz mientras sonrías, elige libremente.

—Entonces, … elijo proteger el legado del maestro…

Nuevamente, como pocas veces en la vida, sentí cierto frío helado, pero incluso entonces, mi corazón sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Inevitablemente… " _Amarlo, pero dejar que sea libre_ "

—Bien…

—Entonces, ¿está bien si me convierto en el tercer guardián del espíritu?

—Si amor— y me maldije por no poder evitar que mi voz sonara de esa manera, con ese tono que sólo delataba, el sentimiento de ansiedad que crecía en mis entrañas.

—Menos mal— rechistó de forma relajada y alegre, tan despreocupada, que por un momento temí que el muy tontito hubiera olvidado las implicaciones que traía consigo ese legado— creí que te enojarías, ya sabes… siempre había sido un poco despistado cuando éramos niños, y en los últimos meses no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera nuestra boda, de cierto modo creo que descuide otras cosas, Impa se enojó conmigo, y temí que también te enfadarías si te proponía compartir mis deberes, pero, pese a todo…

Se viró de forma lenta, me separó de su lado, pero volvió a unirse a mí mientras me tiraba de forma traviesa al césped, me reí de forma tonta mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

—Prometo ser un rey responsable, pero más aún, prometo ser un esposo atento.

—Pero Link, es probable que no nos veamos casi nada…— lo solté de forma triste sin poder evitarlo, irguió la cabeza y me miró con ternura, el dolor desapareció de mi corazón cuando nuevamente me atrapó con sus labios.

—Fue lo primero que pensé, así que me atarante con cierto miedo… pero las cosas cambian mientras te apoyas en otras personas, el maestro Soren me hizo entender eso de forma importante, y después, tuve que ir a jalar al maestro Raven. Aunque Mugetsu ya no esté aquí con nosotros siempre seguiremos siendo un equipo de cuatro, incluso ahora, sé que Ralph no quiere, pero si es necesario lo arrastrare conmigo hasta los más alejados y recónditos sitios de los países aliados, quizás sólo así se dé cuenta de que nadie más podrá ocupar su sitio.

—Link— musite, lo abrace, tenía ganas de comérmelo besos, era sumamente lindo cuando decía esas cosas maduras, demostrándome que de verdad era un hombre fiel y comprometido. Simple y sencillamente estaba tan orgullosa. Nos quedamos de esa forma, acostados sobre la hierba, escuchando como el viento silbaba arremolinando nuestros cabellos.

—Así es como debe ser… pero. Eso no me hará renunciar a ti mi amor.

—No puedes ser guardián medias Link, tendrás que estar siempre atento en tu sitio… en el valle de los dragones.

—Tendré que estar siempre atento en mi sitio. — Repitió— Pero mi lugar está tu lado— clamó de manera alegre— tendremos que cambiar la sede de la tercera prueba del espíritu, ¿crees que Impa me deje usar su cuarto de armas?

Solté una carcajada al escuchar semejante tontería, a veces de verdad seguía siendo un atolondrado, ¿Cómo se le ocurría creer que Impa, le iba a prestar su….?

—Un momento. ¿Cambiar la sede de la tercera prueba?

Asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Se puede hacer eso!

—Realmente no sé si se puede, pero ahora tenemos nuevo director en la academia, creo que son rumores, no le digas a nadie pero...— se acercó a susurrarme en el oído— por ahí escuche que yo soy su preferido, quizás podría aprovecharme de eso.

Nuevamente solté una ligera risa sin poder evitarlo, aunque esta vez iba cargada plenamente de alegría, mi corazón volvió a latir felizmente al saber que siempre lo tendría ahí a mi lado.

—Zel..

—Dime— musite abrazándolo con amor desmedido.

— ¿Tenias miedo?

—Sólo un poco… no, no puedo mentirte, la verdad es que si tenía miedo.

—Pero nunca voy a dejarte.

—Eso es bueno…

El tiempo pasó, nuestras palabras se entrelazaron de forma armoniosa mientras ambos abríamos las puertas de nuestros sentimientos, era lindo estar con él de esa manera, ser sinceros de esa forma, sabiendo que fuera lo que fuera, encontraríamos confort mutuamente en las palabras del otro.

Las caricias de sus manos subieron de nivel mientras más profundo se volvía ese sentimiento, hasta que de forma inevitable nuestros cuerpos respondieron a ese tacto. Podía sentir ligeramente como sus piernas se entrelazaban entre las mías, reclamando espacio y poniéndose posesivas en ese sitio, era una sensación electrizante.

—Estate quieto Link. Yo sé que te mueres por repetir lo de anoche, pero quédate tranquilo.

—Te recuerdo que es tu culpa Zel.

—Yo sé que si— clame mientras lo abrazaba por la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, nadie sabe cómo llegar a este sitio. Estamos SOLITOS

—Astur sabe— clame de forma juguetona— el garañón relinchó de forma curiosa asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Creo que no cuenta— rechistó apoderándose de mi cuello con sus labios, me reí de forma tonta hasta que finalmente lo contagie con mi tontería, se levantó de forma sofocada tratando de abanicarse de forma ferviente.

— ¿Y ahora que paso, te arrepentiste?— clame de forma maliciosa al verlo de colores.

—Es solo que… ganó mi sentido de caballero, mereces un lugar más precioso que este, mi hermosa dama.

—Este es un lugar precioso… aunque, definitivamente no es el indicado, ¿querrás que terminemos con césped en lugares desconocidos?

Nuevamente se abanicó con cautela, aunque no por eso dejó de verme de aquella forma.

—Sabes… sé que no es el sitio, pero aun así, me emociona tenerte siempre de este modo, es como revivir el día más bonito de mi vida. — suspire.

— ¿El día más bonito de tu vida?, entonces, el día en el que nos entregamos por primera vez…

—Sí, precisamente ese— clame robándome sus labios, saboreando el tacto que sólo ellos me brindaban — el día más lindo de nuestras vidas.

Entonces rodó los ojos, nuevamente puso esa mirada coqueta y negó con la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro atarantado.

— ¿¡No!?— rechiste casi de forma incrédula.

—Ese fue el segundo día más lindo de mi vida.

— ¿Y cuál fue el primero?— moría de ganas de saberlo, y más aún cuando esa sonrisa se le dibujaba en toda la cara, ¿Qué día podría haber sido más hermoso?

—Es día…— habló mientras chocaba su frente con la mía— el día en el que me reclamaste como tuyo ante todo el mundo, nunca me imaginé, ni en mis más locos sueños, que lo gritarías a pulmón abierto en plena plaza de Holodrum. Ese día de verdad que sentí que el corazón me estallaba.

Literalmente cambie de colores, que vergüenza, no imaginaba que aun recordara eso.

—Cielos…, ¿Por qué?..

—Porque ese día comprobé, que a pesar de todo, incluso con el transcurrir de los años tú me seguías queriendo de esa manera, temía tanto que las cosas cambiaran, que al volver a tu lado ya no pudiéramos seguirnos viendo a los ojos, tal y como lo habíamos hecho en antaño, pero ese día, me reclamaste, me defendiste, volviste a ponerme en el lugar al que pertenecía. Ese fue verdaderamente el día más feliz de mi vida.

—Link… yo, bueno es que. — no sabía cómo expresarlo con palabras, después de todo, también ese día me había dado cuenta de que lo amaba mucho más que como un amigo.

—Entregarnos en cuerpo y alma también es muy lindo, pero mi amor por ti siempre seguirá siendo puro y sincero.

—Sólo dices eso ahora, pero aun tienes esa mirada picara.

Se puso un poco colorado, aunque después de un rato volvió a tirarme al césped. Nos reímos de modo tonto, hasta que aquel "algo" en el rompecabezas de mi cabeza pareció desconcordar.

—Dime Link, si nadie sabe llegar a este sitio, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste?

—Nadie, excepto yo… y ahora que lo pienso— nuevamente se abanicó para bajarse la calentura— también el maestro Raven— completó con una risita nerviosa.

— ¿Qué eso que está ahí abajo?

—El lugar de la noche eterna. La biblioteca de Mugetsu— soltó como si nada.

— ¡Cielos!

—Hmmm, tengo la llave, ¿Quieres echar un vistazo?

— ¡Link!, no seas desobediente, dijo claramente que no la abrieras a menos que fuera una noche sin luna.

Se rio de forma nerviosa mientras hacía mohines a modo de berrinche.

Aun así nos levantamos para ir a mirar más de cerca, nuevamente los imponentes guardianes estuvieron a nuestro lado, la frasecilla seguía ahí rondando en mi cabeza, la extraña mezcla de ese hylian antiguo y ese lenguaje muerto me estaban mareando.

—Sólo en las noches sin luna— suspiró Link ladeando la cabeza de forma graciosa.

— _¿Cómo lees esto?_

— _Creo que como…. "Sin Luna"._

—Imposible— volví a repetir— pero… Mugetsu… ¿ _Tsu_ era la antigua luna?

—Creo que significa _Sin Luna_ — masculló Link de forma aligerada. — ¿Qué pasa con eso, Zel?, ¿También crees que es un curioso juego de palabras?

—No precisamente…

Me miró de forma atenta, pero mis ojos seguían clavados en aquellas palabras.

—Hace algunos años, vi algo curioso en la biblioteca… algo que no sabía cómo leer, pero Impa me dijo que significaba precisamente eso, _Sin Luna,_ era… era una litografía que representaba la batalla entre un Dragón y un caballero.

— ¿Un caballero…?

—Sí.

—Bueno, tú sabes que durante siglos fueron enemigos naturales, ellos eran grandes seres incomprendidos, sin un raciocinio comparable, solamente guiados por su instinto, si tenían hambre seguramente que se comían a las personas. Y los caballeros… siempre han estado aquí para proteger el reino…

—Ese caballero parecía a ti.

—Eh?

—Cuando lo vi pensé, es tan lindo y tan guapo como Link— puso una cara de sorpresa haciendo que me ganara la risa.

— ¡Oye!

—Pero ese caballero tampoco se parecía a ti.

—Hmmm, ya me confundiste.

—Ese debió ser uno de los de la antigua orden.

—Entonces la litografía seguro tenía más de setecientos años.

—La del libro que tome era una copia. Pero la original seguro se encuentra en los archivos más viejos del castillo. Dime Link, ¿Crees que alguien hubiera confundido a Mugetsu? La leyenda narrada en el texto hacia ver que el dragón estaba enojado.

— ¿Ese dragón se parecía?

—La verdad, no pero… hay algo que me sigue mareando. Algo que Ralph dijo ahí arriba. ¿Si son tan feroces y peligrosos, como es que nuestro amigo se volvió así como era?

— ¿Fastidioso y tonto?

—Si… , es decir, ¡no!,¡Link!— le gruñí por haberme tomado con la guardia baja, pero él simplemente consiguió callarme con su encantadora sonrisa.

—Es verdad que nunca nadie notó que no era humano. No todos los dragones superan la prueba de fuego.

— ¿Prueba?

—Vivir más de cien años les da sabiduría, casi ninguno llega tan lejos, porque en ese lapso de tiempo tienden a cometer alguna tontería, comerse al ganado o acercarse imprudentemente a un lugar poblado les garantiza tener a un cazador permanentemente tras sus huellas.

—Vaya, tiene lógica, y cien años sí que son muchos. ¿Pero que pasa después de eso?

—Esa es la magia… literalmente, la magia, esa es la edad en la que alcanzan su madurez, es como cuando entramos en la adolescencia, pasan cosas nuevas y nuestros cuerpos adquieren nuevas habilidades, cada raza tiene su tiempo y sus cambios particulares. En el caso de los dragones, el instinto irracional se sustituye por una mente despierta, perciben y sienten el mundo de una forma completamente nueva y diferente, también es la edad en la que adquieren sus legados elementales, porque sólo una vez que lo racionalizan es que pueden aprender a usar su magia.

—¡Venga!, creo que ahora si entiendo, por eso es que los hechizos de protección únicamente funcionan con los dragones pequeños.

—Así es mi princesa.

—Woh Link, te has vuelto un verdadero genio.

— El maestro nos enseñó cuando estuvimos en el valle de los Dragones— clamó de forma alegre.

— ¿Y te dijo quiénes eran estos chicos?— pregunte de forma entusiasta apuntando a los guardianes de piedra.

—Realmente no, solía ser malicioso, sabes, únicamente rechistó diciendo _cuando aprendas correctamente podrás leer cualquier piedra._

— ¿Y aprendiste?

—No tuve tiempo— se encogió de hombros recordándome que ya no tenía quien le enseñara— pero.. El que está tu derecha se llama Finny, creo, eso es lo que leo. Del otro no sé absolutamente nada, excepto el hecho de que quizás sea una hembra, tiene una estructura bastante linda ¿No crees?

Asentí de forma cálida, la efigie, aunque muy antigua, guardaba su figura estilizada y elegante, quizás ambos dragones habían sido conocidos del maestro, un par de compañeros a quienes simbólicamente había encargado el cuidado de su biblioteca.

—Vamos…

Simplemente me lo susurró junto al oído, su voz aterciopelada y aliento cálido me hicieron sentir escalofríos mientras sus manos se enroscaban en mi cintura.

—Sí, es hora de irnos— musite.

Descansaríamos el resto del día, mañana, el consejo auspiciaría una nueva junta al lado de los guardianes, y una nueva etapa daría comienzo en la vida de La Nueva Orden, las palabras de Link me aseguraron de forma indirecta que Sir Raven terminaría aceptando el legado de su maestro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Bueno, dilema casi resuelto, estamos a un capitulo de la conclusión de esta parte de la historia, las cosas parecen haber tomado buen rumbo después de esa tormenta de emociones que asotó a nuestros protagonistas.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, tanto o incluso más que yo cuando lo escribía, tengo que admitirlo, esta es una de esas partes que cada vez que leo se me parte el corazón, especialmente en la escena en donde Zelda Abraza a Astur y hace la analogía con los sentimientos de los caballeros.

Tiempos buenos se avecinan, al inicio no pensaba revelar (todavía) que Dulac formaba parte de esta historia, pero al final he preferido aprovechar los escenarios y las circunstancias.

Creo que ahora Epona tiene un nuevo compañero de juegos, aunque es un semental bravío y medio salvaje seguro que Zelda logra domarlo con amor y paciencia, quizás recordaran ese episodio en donde Link intentó montarlo, solamente logrando que Sir Raven y Ralph se carcajearan ante su torpeza xD, como es de la misma raza de Epona y además es un macho, seguramente ya se imaginaran que es extremadamente alto.

.

Hmmmm tampoco creo que Impa le preste a Link su cuarto de Armas xD


	6. El dia en el que el Tiempo habia Nacido

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción los que sean marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. E** **ste fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **Comentarios sobre el capítulo al final porque así es más cómodo xD**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **_.-.-.-.*.-.-.-._**

 **Epílogo**

 ** **Juego de Heredidades****

 ***.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.***

 **…**

 **6**

 **[FINAL]**

 **"El Día en el que el Tiempo había Nacido."**

…

La torre de los guardianes se erigió de forma firme ante mi vista, a mi lado, Link caminó de forma segura, sobre el imponente puente de piedra que conectaba la torre con la academia soplaba una brisa acogedora y relajante. En plana travesía, justo en medio del camino, Sir Aurion permanecía posado como una gárgola guardiana, cuando Link le pasó de lado nuevamente salió a relucir la insana zancadilla, pero mi joven caballero había visto venir las traviesas intenciones y con un brinquito ágil logró esquivar el obstáculo.

El Sir a nuestro lado abrió los ojos de forma sorpresiva, poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras esa expresión de sorpresa era consumida por una ligera risa.

—Mi joven pupilo ha dejado de caerse de forma fácil.

—Hasta los gatos lentos aprenden con el transcurrir de los años. Maestro.

— ¿Lo seguiré siendo?— preguntó con un tono de tristeza.

—Siempre…

Nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Los Guardianes del Espíritu me han dado más de lo que yo puedo regresarles.

—Entonces… vamos, deseo saber qué es lo que nos depara el futuro.

Y así, fue como avanzamos juntos hacia la cima de la torre centenaria, en donde el paso del tiempo parecía haberse detenido, dejando intacto ese paisaje mítico de antaño, en una eternidad perdurable e imperecedera.

 **…**

Cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los de los ancianos cierto rumor pareció fluir por el ambiente, los ocho guardianes que aún permanecían apreciaron como Sir Raven se posaba ante sus mayores, había llegado la hora, las siguientes palabras que pronunciará cambiarían de forma apreciable nuestros destinos en el futuro.

Estaba consciente de que Link lo seguiría por siempre sin importar lo que pasara, fuera siendo caballeros de rango o exiliados de la propia orden al desatender el último deseo de uno de los guardianes.

Cuando esos zarcos e imperantes ojos clamaron por un deseo añejo, los ancianos del consejo parecieron entenderlo todo, sin necesidad de más preguntas. Aun así, el protocolo obligaba, y bajo sus obligaciones, el mayor de ellos se acercó a nuestro Sir mientras portaba el viejo cofre con el testamento.

—Sir Raven Wolfang, hijo de las casas del Este, descendiente de los antiguos protectores del reino de Hyrule. ¿Acepta la responsabilidad dictada en la herencia del Maestro Mugetsu, antiguo y único director de esta Academia?

—Acepto

—Entonces. Este día, en esta torre, ha hecho juramento inquebrantable, teniendo como testigos a los guardianes, a los consejeros, y a la soberana de su reino. Que quede claro siempre en su mente que no puede retractarse, recuerde que cualquier indicio de incumplimiento será tachado de terrible traición contra los países Aliados.

—Es una carga abrumadora— habló otro de los consejeros— quizás no esté plenamente consciente, así que incluso bajo la mirada de reproche de los presentes, me atrevo a preguntar nuevamente, ¿Está seguro de lo que desea?, ¿Jurara lealtad eterna a la memoria de su Maestro?

—Estoy seguro. Lo juro. Permaneceré siempre firme a mis ideales. — clamó el Sir con autoridad desmedida.

—"¡Cielos!"— pensé de forma alegre, no sabía lo que le había dicho Link la tarde pasada pero había hecho encontrar el camino a esa alma confundida.

—Bien. Entonces ya no queda nada que decir, felicidades Sir Raven, de ahora en adelante es usted portador del título de Director de la Academia, pero queda sobreentendido que como tal debe seguir manteniendo el protocolo, al menos hasta que de verdad nos demuestre que merece estar en su puesto.

Finalmente Sir Raven tomó posesión del cofre y lo atesoró bajo sus brazos, en donde seguramente estaría seguro por mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Menudos viejos— rechistó Ralph a mis espaldas, evite soltar cualquier emoción ante el comentario, aunque también creía que era prudente que el consejo se siguiera quedando en su sitio.

—Eso es todo. Si nadie tiene nada más que decir, la reunión ha terminado.

—Yo tengo algo que decir— rechistó Link con voz fuerte y clara.

— ¿Si, joven Link?

—Prometí que siempre seguiría mi maestro.

— ¿Si?

—También quiero reclamar mi herencia. —Clamó de forma firme.

El consejo intercaló miradas confundidas, quizás no se esperaban que tomara su decisión así de rápido.

— Aun tienes tiempo, ¿no quieres pensarlo detenidamente?

—No quiero— rechistó dando un paso al frente, Sir Raven lo recibió a su lado mientras le revolvía los cabellos de forma traviesa.

—Bien… bueno… entonces…— el consejo se hizo bolita, los guardianes del espíritu literalmente alzaron una ceja en sincronía, los ancianos parecían estar cuchicheando, a Sir Rodthen realmente le nació una venita del enfado en la frente, quizás porque no le gustaba quedarse fuera así como si nada, o quizás porque ese comportamiento de verdad se había vuelto molesto. Carraspeé de forma sonora haciendo que la bolita se desintegrara— El consejo ha tomado decisión alteza.

— ¿Decisión?— rechiste de forma confundida.

—Guardianes por favor tomen asiento en la mesa. Realizaremos una prueba rápida.

— ¡Y eso por qué!— gruñó Sir Leon. — No es así como funciona la Sucesión.

—Esta vez sí. Queremos corroborar algo, no sabemos si ya lo notaron, pero ser guardián no es como lograr convertirse en Caballero de la familia Real, Sir Link tendrá que tomar su sitio como Maestro, eso también requiere de una responsabilidad grande, enseñar a otros no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera.

—Y de esta forma nos aseguraremos de que obtengas un título como se debe. Princesa Zelda, no crea que no nos hemos enterado, fue imprudente de su parte darle un broche de realeza a un estudiante no graduado.

Solté una risita nerviosa cuando me dejaron en evidencia.

—Bueno, era mi propio broche, no creí que tuviera algo de malo— clame tratando de defenderme.

Negaron con la cabeza, aunque Sir Raven les aplacó con la mirada.

—Solamente es una pregunta. — prosiguieron.

—Pero solamente tienes una oportunidad de responderla, joven caballero.

Clamaron los miembros del consejo mientras le clavaban la mirada mi prometido.

—Bien— Espetó Link con cierto aire retador en los ojos

—Pero antes…

— ¿Juran los presentes que cualquier cosa que escuchen de ahora en adelante será secreto inviolable, y que nada puede salir de esta sala?

Los miramos de forma extraña, pero de igual forma juramos. Los guardianes parecían reacios a aceptar dicho comportamiento ya que nunca antes se había impuesto una prueba, al menos no estando de por medio un testamento.

—Sir Link.

Link escuchó atentamente mientras lo llamaban.

El ambiente se puso tenso, quizás era una pegunta muy difícil o extremadamente capciosa. Sopese la idea en mi cabeza, Link era demasiado ingenuo, cielos, quizás ahora deliraba, ¡Era una trampa!, no, ¿cómo podía pensar eso?, aunque después de todo quizás aún no querían aceptar que Mugetsu los había desplazado…

Me estaba mareando, así que por inercia me abanique frenéticamente

Sir Rodthen se puso tenso, tan tenso que incluso yo podía notarlo.

— ¿Cuál es el Canon que rige la tercer prueba del espíritu?— Clamó uno de ellos finalmente.

Al pobre Sir de cabello azabache literalmente se le salió el aire y por poco se cae de su silla.

— ¿El Canon de la tercera prueba?— preguntó Link con su carita boba e inocente.

—"¡Diablos!"— gruñí mentalmente, maldiciendo desde mi fuero interno, era un pregunta difícil, ni siquiera los guardianes del espíritu conocían los cánones ajenos a sus pruebas, aunque después de todo Sir Rodthen parecía haber perdido el aire por una razón completamente diferente.

—Debe saberlo joven caballero, ¿Cómo esperas trasmitir la enseñanza si no conoces el canon?

—Conozco el canon, es una pregunta muy simple. — respondió con voz extrañada.

— ¿De veras, Link?— pregunte con cierto asombro, bueno quizás mi enamorado no era tan ingenuo.

—Sería el colmo si no lo supieras— clamó Sir Leon

—El canon de la tercera prueba es el más predecible, incluso yo lo sé— espetó Sir Rodthen con voz ofendida.

— ¿Lo saben?— rechistó uno de los ancianos. — Entonces hagamos la prueba. ¿Sir Link?

Link pronunció sus palabras de forma casi orgullosa, la respuesta de la pregunta fue tan extraña, que creo que tuvo que volver a repetirla para que todos la entendieran.

¿Ese era el canon?, de verdad incluso yo creí que se había equivocado. Pero lo que sucedió después fue algo que permanecería en mi memoria para toda la vida.

* * *

Y de esa manera habíamos cerrado el susodicho episodio, aunque aún era temprano para volver a Hyrule y deseaba gozar de verdaderas vacaciones con mi novio en la ciudad de las estaciones. Link sonrió cuando salimos esa tarde de la academia, con la ciudad de Holodrum al tope de vida, el cielo claro decorado de tenues rojizos, y un viento placentero que invitaba a disfrutar la última parte del día.

— ¿Y bien princesa?— musitó de forma picara mientras rodeaba con sus brazos mi cintura.

—No lo sé noble caballero, aún nos queda la misión más difícil por delante.

—Hoy es el día más difícil del año.

—Tendrá que serlo para ti, yo tengo la suerte de ser una chica.

— ¡Rayos!— bufó de forma graciosa haciendo que fuera imposible dejar de reírme.

Sí. Ciertamente. Hoy era ese día al igual que todos los años. El día en el que según contaban las leyendas el Tiempo había nacido, y junto con él su noble protectora.

—Es un verdadero sacrificio ser el mejor amigo de la señora delas Eras.

—Es una locura Zel, ¡Todos los años es lo mismo!, trato de darle un abrazo y Ralph se esponja como gato enojado, creo que cuando se trata de _su amor_ no es capaz de distinguir entre amigos y enemigos.

En serio, me reí sin poder evitarlo y más aún cuando recordaba las anécdotas de los últimos tres años que habían acontecido. El cumpleaños de Nayru parecía significar un verdadero reto para Link cada año.

—Lo que usted necesita es una verdadera distracción maestro. — una voz conocida pilló a Link de forma desprevenida, se viró con cierta sorpresa sólo para encontrarse con un rostro conocido, el amable chico de las caballerizas estaba posado ahí de forma alegre.

— ¿Una distracción?— preguntó Link de forma interesada.

—Una sumamente simple, que tal si la princesa distrae al guardián, mientras usted felicita a la señorita Nayru, así, si el joven Ralph se da cuenta al menos tendrá tiempo de salir corriendo.

—Eres un genio Dulac, y eso que aún no entramos en temas de estrategias.

Ambos se rieron de forma atolondrada, ladee la cabeza con cierta curiosidad adquirida, la palabra "maestro" rondó por mi mente tal y como lo había hecho en ataño, era temprano como para que se corriera así la noticia, eso, o Dulac estaba verdaderamente bien enterado.

Una sombra paso por mi visión periférica, era extraño, pero entre tanta multitud algo me obligo a prestarle la atención debida, por el rabillo del ojo logre distinguir a otra persona conocida. Cabello albino y ojos color azul intenso, era la rayanii con la que nos habíamos topado en días pasados, llevaba consigo un chal de tela pobre, demasiado delgado como para que fuera una prenda abrigadora.

Sin que Link se diera cuenta me separe un poco del grupo, de verdad que no entendía por qué, pero había cierta sensación insistente que me llamaba. Caminaba directo hacia el mismo hombre, ese tipo desagradable que odiaba a los de su raza, mientras sus lágrimas caían y profería ciertos susurros.

— ¿Qué?— clame de forma tonta y desconcertada, más para mí misma que para cualquier otra persona. ¿Había interpretado mal?... imposible, por muy lejos que estuviera mis habilidades Sheikahs para leer los labios eran bastante exactas, tan exactas que incluso Impa estaba orgullosa.

" _Perdóname…. No quiero que sufras en este horrible mundo" "No quiero que te duela tanto como a mí me ha dolido" "Adiós Ternurita, mamá te ama"_

Aun sin comprender nada mis propias piernas apresuraron el paso, algo estaba mal, ¿Por qué tenía esa piedra entre sus manos? ¿Por qué apuntaba hacia ese hombre tan violento? ¿Estaba consciente de que si lo hacía enojar podría matarla?

Mi cabeza se llenó de preguntas, mi cuerpo se heló con los escalofríos, las palabras de Link se acomodaron en mi cabeza como el preludio de que algo terrible ocurriría.

" _Es una raza que lleva siglos huyendo" "la gente simplemente los llama como los que tienen la sangre maldita, los rumores dicen que su sola presencia atrae a las maldiciones, es por eso que nadie los quiere dentro de las ciudades"_

" _Las razas de sangre pura nos odian" "Me defendiste... Pero yo deseaba que no sufriera, ¿qué es lo que has hecho?"_

— ¡Por qué!, ¡Que idiotez y que tontería!— brame con cierta rabia al comprender la escena en mi cabeza— ¡Por qué de esta forma!

No podía soportarlo, literalmente vi en cámara lenta como alzaba la mano y tiraba la piedra contra él que con anterioridad había sido su atacante.

— **¡Repulsio!**

Nunca en mi vida había hecho algo semejante, ese fue el día en el que descubrí que podía utilizar mi magia a base de una voluntad poderosa, ese fue el día en el que el viento mágico no protegió a su conjuradora, el día en el que se extendió más allá de sus propias barreras, para detener aquella piedra y evitar una muerte segura.

El anormal evento alertó un poco a los pobladores, aunque sólo había sido una ventisca que había ido y venido de forma extraña. Asombrada por lo que acababa de acontecer ante sus ojos la rayanii se quedó completamente muda, dándome así el tiempo suficiente de llegar hasta ella, de tomarla de la mano, y literalmente secuestrarla para salir corriendo lejos de donde se encontraba aquel hombre.

— ¿Otra vez tú?

Me vire de forma enojada, no sabía porque pero estaba llorando, con lágrimas de impotencia mientras mis ojos se clavaban sobre su persona.

— ¡Por qué quieres hacer esto!, ¡Por qué quieres renunciar a la vida de tu hijo!, ¡Por qué de esta manera!

—No entiendes nada, los de tu raza no saben lo que es vivir bajo este sufrimiento, no saben lo que es ser odiado por todo el mundo, no quiero que sufra pero yo no puedo protegerlo, llevara siempre la maldición en su sangre. Y además ¿Cómo podría ser feliz al lado de una madre esclava?

—Pero tú lo amas, lo leí en tus labios, y me lo dicen tus ojos.

—El amor no lo salvara de la carga tan pesada que llevara a cuestas,… y no nacerá antes de que el señor nos encuentre.

— ¿El señor?

—El que nos ha comprado.

—Oye…

—No quiero que sea un esclavo toda su vida, que viva bajo el yugo de la crueldad sin conocer lo que hay más allá de esas horribles barreras. Intente que se fuera por cuenta propia, pero parece ser que ha heredado una magia poderosa, ahora resulta que ni siquiera a mi puede pasarme nada, por eso pensé…

—Que si no era por tu propia mano, quizás así lo perderías— la interrumpí

Asintió mientras acariciaba su vientre, incluso ahora sus ojos parecían clamar un dolor inmenso como si aquella decisión le estuviera arrebatando el alma, quemándole la vida poco a poco, sabiendo que después de aquello quizás ella misma permanecería muerta en vida.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al piso y me acuclille a su lado.

—No hagas esto— le incite— no renuncies a algo que ya es parte de tu vida, deja que tu hijo te conozca, que te amé y te quiera, deja que se convierta en tu propia fortaleza, quizás algún día este episodio sólo sea una mala pesadilla.

—Pero toda mi vida ha sido una pesadilla.

—Deja que te ayude.

—No puedes ayudarme, nadie puede, una vez que te conviertes en esclavo vivirás siendo esclavo para toda tu vida, así lo dictan las leyes, y a los rayanii nos atan con nuestra propia magia, me he escapado de milagro pero el horrible hechizo le dirá al Señor en donde me encuentro, vendrá por mí y por mi hijo, yo quería que al menos él se salvara.

Rechiste con cierto enfado, sabía que en los países aliados la esclavitud ya no existía, pero más allá de nuestros límites, muy, muy lejos pasando la frontera, aún quedaban tierras en donde se practicaban estas formas de vida bárbara. Si la pobre se había convertido en esclava fuera de nuestros límites no había nada que pudiera hacer ni siquiera como gobernante, a menos que el tal "Señor" quisiera venderme su pertenencia, de otra forma cualquier acción por buena que fuera podría llegar a considerarse directamente como robo.

Por primera vez en mi vida desee desobedecer, anular el tratado de paz cuya ley afirmaba "respetaras las diferencias culturales de tus vecinos"

— ¿En dónde está tu pareja?

—….

—¿Esta…

—El Señor lo mató a golpes el día en el que se enteró de que estaba en cinta.— apenas si pudo articular su frase, lloró amargamente ante su perdida, sentí una punzada en el corazón sabiendo que quizás nunca se recuperaría— Yo lo quería.— susurró en una voz cargada de dolor insoportable— Por eso me escape, para tratar de darle una oportunidad a nuestro hijo, pero el tiempo se me acabo, no parece querer nacer y el hechizo incrustado en mi cuerpo me avisa que me pisan los talones.

Con tristeza le limpie un poco las lágrimas, algo extraño se quedó pegado en mi tacto, una percepción conocida, la peculiar sensación del maquillaje perdiendo su forma ante algo húmedo, con detenimiento me percate de lo que ocurría, bajo el polvo cosmético yacía oculta una marca, quizás un símbolo característico de los Rayanii, de cierta forma me recordaba un poco a la que portaba mi nana Impa, sólo que esta era completamente negra, y en lugar de un ojo dibujaba una curiosa luna. Eso me hablaba solamente de una cosa, que a pesar de todo incluso sabiendo que su cabello y ojos la delatarían, había intentado ocultar su origen.

Perdida en mis propios pensamientos mientras escuchaba aquella narración tan terrible no me di cuenta en qué momento se irguió y emprendió carrerilla.

— ¡Espera, no te vayas, hablare con tu amo….!

—No. No vengas, no me sigas, si el señor te encuentra conmigo va a lastimarte.

El tumulto de la gente que había en la plaza me cortó el paso, trate de escurrirme entre el gentío, la desesperación de no poder avanzar me dejo un poco más que ciega, sin poder evitarlo me cruce una calle sin previo aviso, el relinchido de un caballo me ensordeció de forma repentina, literalmente no había visto venir el carruaje, me quede helada y paralizada creyendo que me atropellarían, pero entonces unos brazos protectores me tomaron por la cintura y me jalaron hacia un sitio seguro.

— ¡Zelda!

Su voz parecía agitada y asustada, sus brazos temblaron al tiempo que su cabeza se arrellanaba sobre mi cuello. Pronto, todo se volvió al silencio, me sentí sumamente ensordecida, mire con cierto trabajo el rostro del joven que se me había posado enfrente.

—Princesa, ¿está bien?

—Estoy bien Dulac, gracias.

—Menos mal que el maestro tiene reflejos gatunos.

— ¿Maestro?..— mi voz se perdió entre sí misma, aún permanecía agitada por el reciente susto.

Me vire entonces, Link me sostenía de forma sobreprotectora, me había salvado nuevamente como tantas veces en el pasado.

—Link.

—Mi amor, ¿qué paso?

—Es que…— busque con la vista a la rayanii— esa mujer...

Pero ni siquiera me dejo seguir hablando, me conocía tan bien que quizás sólo con abrazarme comprendió que no podría decir mucho al respecto, me apachurró muy fuerte encadenándome a un abrazo lleno de emociones. Me sentí sumamente tonta, había asustado a Link de forma innecesaria, pero quería ayudar a esa persona. Para el caso ya no importaba, había desaparecido como polvo entre el viento.

—Después te cuento— musite con tristeza, asintió desde el silencio dejando que me tranquilizara.

 **…**

Con paciencia volvimos hacia el centro de la plaza, nuevamente nos envolvimos en una conversación alegre, Link y Dulac parecían haberse olvidado del asunto.

—Y por cierto, su tutor Sir Raven, me dijo que quizás sería bueno que los guiara hasta la entrada de _El callejón de los gatos pardos_.

— ¿Al callejón?— farfulló Link con curiosidad desmedida.

—Parece que se quedó envuelto en una conversación extraña con el joven guardián de la Señora de las Eras.

— ¿Con Ralph?

—Creo que lo estaba regañando.

—Qué extraño, me pregunto ¿por qué seria?

Permanecí callada hasta que por azares del destino nuevamente salió esa "muletilla", la palabra había aparecido de nuevo de una forma tan natural que costaba creer que Dulac se adaptara a la situación así de rápido.

—Parece que la noticia se corrió pronto— escape la frase casi casi en un susurro.

— ¿Qué noticia, Zel?

—La de que ahora eres Maestro, el guardián de la tercera prueba del espíritu.

— ¿Qué?, ¡De veras!— espetó nuestro compañero de cabello azabache con una voz completamente sorprendida. Miró a Link de forma curiosa, hasta que esa muestra de extrañeza hizo que Link sudara literalmente en frío.

—No me veas de esa manera, el maestro Mugetsu me heredo su plaza.

—Pero…— bajó la cabeza. Me sentí sumamente confundida, parecía que mi cometario lo había tomado con la guardia baja, cuando menos me di cuenta ya había puesto esos ojos de cachorro triste. — entonces, eso significa que me dejas.

—Ah, Dulac, yo…

—¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!?. Si de verdad te vuelves maestro ya nunca más tendrás tiempo para seguirme enseñando, tendrás que quedarte en tu sitio, en el lugar de la tercera prueba del espíritu.

—Pues sí. Aunque si lo piensas detenidamente, en un par de meses me graduó de la academia. Eso significa que de todas formas tengo que irme.

Gimoteó de forma triste, Link lo abrazó como si fuera un chico pequeño, por un momento de verdad creí ver al propio Sir Raven en su persona, esa sensación que trasmitía de ser alguien verdaderamente responsable.

—Pero Dulac, ¿creí que lo sabias?, lo has estado llamando maestro todo el tiempo. — espete de forma aún más confundida.

Viró la mirada, mi mente hizo crack cuando de repente recordé sus palabras en mi cabeza _._

" _Podría decirse que soy el estudiante de un estudiante"_

Solté un pequeño respingo.

— ¡Link!— Lo regañe de forma severa, se puso un poco pálido al saber que le había descubierto el secreto— ¡Tú eres el susodicho maestro ilegal!

Se rio de forma nerviosa, negué con la cabeza, aunque después de que me diera unas miraditas coquetas simplemente solté un suspiro. Definitivamente no tenía remedio.

—No estés triste, Dulac.

—No…— musitó mientras se separaba un poco— aunque de todas formas ya me había preparado mentalmente, sabía que en cuanto te casaras, tendría que despedirme de mi maestro y también… de mi único amigo.

—Bueno Dulac, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no te conviertes en un verdadero estudiante?...

—Princesa— Link me interrumpió mientras me tomaba por la cintura, Dulac permanecía de espaldas, y sólo con la mirada, Link me suplicó que guardara silencio.

—Oh bueno yo…— había comenzado a hablar cuando de pronto una enorme mano apareció a sus espaldas y lo jaló de forma brusca, respingó de dolor ante el daño recibido.

Fruncí el ceño y busque con la mirada al causante. Ahí estaba el otro hombre de las caballerizas, el que no quería que me llevara a Astur.

—Condenado muchacho, ¡Otra vez estás perdiendo el tiempo!, no aprendes verdad— lo zarandeó con cierta rabia.

No me gustaba lo que veía, estaba a punto de plantarle cara y reprocharle su comportamiento hacia mi nuevo amigo, pero entonces, el brazo de Link me detuvo. Adelantó unos cuantos pasos y se posó frente al hombre.

—Señor Reznos. Suéltelo.

—Oh, Sir Link, no le había visto. Perdóneme pero creo que no debería encubrirlo a todas horas, terminara por convertirse en un holgazán, en un paracito.

—Suéltelo por favor, Dulac estaba de encargo, había venido hasta aquí para traerme un mensaje del maestro Raven.

Lo soltó de mala gana y con una seña de mano lo obligó a que emprendiera camino, Dulac despidió a Link con una mirada triste. Mi caballero también lo despidió de la misma manera.

Se alejaron entre la muchedumbre, mire a Link un poco más que confundida, él no solía ser así. Literalmente lo vi morderse el labio inferior con cierta rabia, como si ni siquiera su condición de Sir bastara para reprender a aquel hombre.

—Link…

—Zel— me habló con una voz carente de compasión alguna, nuevamente mi vista buscó a Dulac entre el horizonte del gentío.

—Dime.

— ¿Qué tanto poder tiene un Rey?

— ¿Poder?

—Durante toda mi vida fue irrelevante, pero desde hace tiempo no puedo quitarme de la cabeza ese pensamiento, ¿Qué tanto poder puede guardar la realeza?, sé que si lo quisieras podrías mover montañas, apoderarte de un pueblo entero, implantar cuantas leyes quisieras, pero… ¿es suficiente?, ¿es de verdad suficiente como para comprar la vida de una persona?

Me quede un poco helada al escuchar esas afirmaciones, se viró sin poder mirarme de frente.

— ¿Puedes, Zel?

—No puedes Link, en la tierra de las Diosas no permitimos esclavos.

— ¿Y si es un esclavo de otra tierra?

—Quizás…

Mi voz se quebró un poco. No entendía a que venía todo esto. Link no era ese tipo de persona que se alocaba con la idea de poder a la primera.

— ¿Quieres comprar a alguien?, —Titubee casi de forma temblorosa— no es un pensamiento propio de un caballero, ni siquiera creo que sea un pensamiento propio del Link al que tanto amo.

—Lo sé. Pero a mi modo le prometí que lo cuidaría.

— ¿A Dulac?

Entonces me di la media vuelta.

 _¿Por qué no te conviertes en un verdadero estudiante?..._

Quizás la respuesta era tan simple que se había escapado a mi vista. Quizás…

Estuve a punto de indagar en el asunto cuando de pronto una sobra blanca apareció a nuestras espaldas y se colgó del cuello de Link de forma juguetona. Entonces la atmosfera tensa se desvaneció por completo y escuche reír a mi Link con esa alegría que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Sir Raven, por favor compórtese— los regañe a ambos por estar haciendo tonterías en plena plaza, pero sólo contestó a mi regaño con una sonrisa ladina.

—Link.

— ¿Qué sucede Maestro?

—Esto es urgente, creo que acabo de hacer una tontería.

—Imposible, nada de lo que usted hace es una tontería, aunque Dulac me dijo que tenía cierta prisa en encontrarme. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—He reprendido a Ralph de forma seria, pero después de tantos años, y de cargarse con esa terquedad infinita, no creí que en esta ocasión fuera de verdad a hacerme caso.

— ¿En qué cosa?— preguntó Link sumamente curioso, Sir Raven le susurró algo al oído haciendo que pusiera los ojos como platos— ¡de veras!

—Aja— clamó moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo. — No creí que de verdad cedería, yo solamente le dije _¿acaso esperas que alguien más lo haga?_ Y creo que esa idea lo perturbó demasiado, ahora mismo debe de estar con ella en el callejón de los gatos pardos.

—Vaya… es decir…. ¡Vaya!, jamás imagine que de verdad terminaría por tambalearse ante nuestros empujoncitos.

—Yo creo que en el fondo guarda anhelos que han comenzado a desbordarse, tú sabes…

—Yo sé?

—Siempre hemos estado juntos, aunque ahora yo paso más tiempo con Hatoru y en unos cuantos meses tú te casaras para vivir felizmente con nuestra princesa, supongo que eso también lo tiene perturbado.

—Moooh!— rechiste haciéndome espacio entre su conversación de secretitos— me he perdido algo ¿¡cierto!?

—Más o menos— clamó Sir Raven— le explicare con detalle princesa, pero antes. Link será mejor que vayas a su lado, esto es algo que Nayru ha estado esperando mucho tiempo, no podemos permitir que a Ralph le dé un ataque de pánico y se acobarde.

—Entendido, si intenta huir lo sujetare con una llave.

—Así se habla— apremió su maestro.

Link salió corriendo, Sir Raven y yo lo seguimos aunque con paso más calmado, estaba curiosa aunque gracias a la poca conversación creo que me hacía un poco a la idea.

—Entonces seguro Ralph finalmente va a…

—Lo siento. — cortó mi oración de tajó, me quede extrañada ante la falta de formalismo, pero su tono era serio y su semblante se había endurecido un poco.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Vi lo que ocurrió. Y también, escuche lo que Link murmuraba, por eso quise detenerlo antes de que sin pensarlo él mismo creara un mal entendido.

—La verdad es que, no entiendo por qué me dijo esas cosas— clame sin poder evitar sonar triste y confundida.

—Debe tenerle siempre confianza, mi princesa, él nunca será lo que fueron los grandes reyes del pasado, él será mucho más enorme que eso, porque su corazón es puro y eso me hace asegurarle que ese enorme poder nunca corromperá su alma.

—Entonces, ¿Qué fue ese extraño comentario?

—Él quiere a Dulac porque de alguna forma se ve en él tal y como fue en pasado, antes de que la encontrara a usted princesa, en ese tiempo en el que se sentía sumamente perdido. Ambos son huérfanos y ambos crecieron fuera de su sitio.

— ¿Y lo de comprar una vida de una persona?

—Es porque Reznos se aprovecha de su custodia, trata al chico como si fuera un animal cualquiera, pero aunque seamos caballeros no podemos hacer nada, no podemos meternos en asuntos que son ajenos, Holodrum respeta las tradiciones culturales de sus vecinos, incluso cuando esos vecinos se han vuelto meros residentes dentro de su territorio.

—Creo que estoy perdida.

—Dulac es un esclavo.

— ¡Que!

— Antes que él sus padres también lo eran. Nació en un país lejano fuera de las naciones aliadas, hace cerca de cinco años que Reznos lo trajo a estas tierras, al parecer el hombre siempre ha sido avaricioso, su familia cayo en decadencia debido a malas finanzas, así que lo único que le queda es ese pobre y pequeño esclavo. Aun es un misterio para mí el por qué el maestro Mugetsu los invitó a trabajar en la academia, aunque sospecho que algo debió de haber visto en el chico porque siempre tuvo ojo calculador para elegir a nuevos caballeros.

— ¿Cree que fue eso?

—Debió serlo. Porque odiaba a Reznos y hace algunos años también intentó comprar a Dulac con el pretexto de que necesitaba otro ayudante, pero el viejo tacaño no cedió así de fácil, argumentó que el esclavo era lo único que le quedaba y que sólo lo cambiaria si a cambio le daban algo bueno.

—Entonces…?

—Pidió algo que mi mentor no le pudo dar. Quería, un título de nobleza.

—Vaya.

—Usted lo sabe mejor que nadie, no es como si pudieras darlo sólo porque así lo deseas. En la antigüedad la academia persistió durante años buscando una forma de que por lo menos los caballeros de alto rango lo obtuvieran. Al final los tres grandes países llegaron a un acuerdo, solamente los caballeros reales de sus respectivos reinados podrían portar dicho honor, como símbolo de fidelidad, y como una pequeña segunda recompensa por dedicar sus vidas enteras al cuidado de las casas reales.

Me sentí un poco consternada ante la idea, ¿Cómo podía un muchacho tan lindo tener una vida tan mala?, espabile de pronto cuando nuestros pasos nos llevaron a internarnos en uno de los múltiples callejones de la ciudadela.

—EL maestro Mugetsu no pudo hacer nada, solamente ofrecerle un buen sueldo para que así Reznos no lo obligara abandonar la academia, pero creo que ese hombre odia que Link y Dulac sean amigos, se pone furibundo cada vez que los ve juntos, aunque la avaricia puede más en su ser que cualquier otra cosa.

—Entonces…. Link quiere comprar la custodia de Dulac— afirme mientras armaba las piezas del rompecabezas, Sir Raven asintió ante mis palabras.

—Él nunca lo había pensado, al menos no mientras creyó que lo único que podía ser era su mejor amigo alteza, pero muchas cosas cambiaron después de que se comprometieran, y desde que regreso de Hyrule parece tener otras cosas en la cabeza, no cabe duda de que su ingenio se adapta conforme a sus posibilidades.

Sonreí con cierta gracia, era cierto, mi Link jamás abandonaría su corazón puro, era verdad que había pensado en comprar una vida, pero solamente con la intención de liberarla, la mujer rayanii volvió por un momento a mis memorias, quizás el destino haría que alguna vez nuevamente la encontrara, aun no lo sabía, pero de cierta forma sentía que mi deber como princesa, y como futura reina, era hacer algo por ella, aunque por el momento solamente podía pedir plegarias a las diosas, oraciones dedicadas a ese pequeño para que las divinidades lo protegieran en su camino hacia este mundo.

—Sir Raven, gracias, yo, creo que a veces también soy un poco lenta y…. ¡Cielos!— rechiste de pronto al sentir que me tropezaba con algo, me tambalee un poco antes de que mi caballero me atrapara con delicadeza por uno de los brazos.— ¡Pero que…! ¡¿Me acabo de tropezar con un gato?!— clame de manera estupefacta, sir Raven solamente se echó a reír ante lo ocurrido. No le veía la gracia aunque estaba agradecida de que me hubiera salvado de no estrellarme en el piso, después del pequeño susto me vire buscando al pillo que se me había metido entre las piernas sólo para asegurarme de que no se hubiera hecho ningún daño.

—Y se ha topado justo con el pardo, Alteza, creo que ahora es oficial, es seguro que será feliz durante toda su vida.

—Eh?

—Este es el callejón de los gatos pardos.

Por primera vez mire el pasaje estrecho, había decenas y decenas de gatos, encaramados en las cornisas y salientes de las casas, vagabundeaban de un lado a otro, maullando de alegre manera.

—Pero si hay muchísimos, aunque son de todos los colores.

—Eso parece. Cuenta una antigua leyenda de la ciudad de Holodrum, que si pasas por este callejón y te tropiezas con un gato pardo serás feliz para toda la vida.

Me eche a reír de forma tonta ante el comentario.

— ¿Quién rayos dijo eso?

—No se sabe. Pero a los enamorados les encanta este sitio, a nuestra señorita Nayru también le gustan los gatitos quizá es por eso que Ralph la trajo aquí sin pensarlo demasiado.

—Lo sabía— clame de forma graciosa mientras nos adentramos.

—Sí, nuestro pequeño mago finalmente va a declararse.

—Ya no es tan pequeño Sir Raven— rechiste de modo gracioso, sonrió de manera cómplice, al virar en la vuelta de un recodo casi chocó de nuevo, Link permanecí allí parado, esperando de forma paciente.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó Sir Raven.

—He decidido esperar y confiar, creo que esta vez de verdad que ha tomado el valor suficiente.

Asentí al mirar a pocos metros a nuestros dos compañeros, no parecían estar al tanto de nuestra presencia, así que supuse que de verdad Link había tenido la confianza suficiente en su amigo.

— Creo que está bien que lo haga por sí mismo— musite sin poder evitar sentir ternura, Link asintió ante mi gesto, lo mire de forma curiosa mientras observaba a los pasajeros de sus brazos— ¿Y eso?

Se rio de forma atolondrada mientras apachurraba los gatitos.

—Es que creí que eran muy lindos, no pude evitarlo, a este de aquí casi lo piso por estar corriendo, aunque creo que no guarda rencores.

—Y tenía que ser el pardo— farfulló Sir Raven tapándose la boca por la risa, Link pareció entender la indirecta y se puso un poco colorado.

— ¿Qué te pasa Ralph estas un poco inquieto?

Escuchamos la voz de Nayru, guardamos silencio, y nos acercamos un poco más a la escena. Ralph estaba que se derretía en nervios, incluso podía ver desde la distancia como sudaba en frio. Sus grandes ojos esmeraldas se posaron sobre su protegida mientras la tomaba por las manos y la guiaba a una pequeña fuentecilla que enmarcaba el cruce entre los callejones.

Cierto silencio invadió el ambiente, con respeto y cariño, simplemente con la mirada, le pidió a la señora de las Eras que tomara asiento en aquella estructura. Nayru lo miró de manera curiosa y confusa.

Nos asomamos discretamente, de modo sumamente cuidadoso por el filo de una de las paredes, tratando de que el guardián y el oráculo mantuvieran la confianza y ese cálido ambiente íntimo que se había formado entre ellos.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Estoy bien. Nayru…

Se inclinó de forma delicada para finalmente quedar acuclillado a su lado.

—Quería darte un regalo— musitó con una voz casi imperceptible.

—Lo sé Ralph, siempre eres muy tierno, aunque te he dicho que no por el hecho de ser mi guardián debes de sentirte obligado, a mí solamente me basta con que estés conmigo.

—Gracias— susurró con cierto sonrojo, llevó una mano hasta su capa, aunque lo único que salió de ahí fue una pequeña florecilla, tan común y tan silvestre, que en un primer momento creí que se me habían nublado los ojos o que alucinaba. Después de todas las cosas lindas que le había comprado para el viaje no me cabía en la cabeza que el regalo de cumpleaños fuera aquella cosa tan pequeñita.

Sir Raven y Link también pusieron una expresión extrañada. Aunque Nayru pareció ver algo más allá de lo que nosotros veíamos, se llevó ambas manos a la cara como si tratara de contener las lágrimas de alegría.

—Lo recuerdas…— clamó con voz un poco quebrada

—Perfectamente. Siempre. — Contestó con una voz aterciopelada y tierna, entonces, Nayru se inclinó para abrazarlo acunando entre sus brazos su cabeza. —En realidad, te había comprado otro regalo— musitó con cierto sonrojó haciendo que ella lo soltara— Pero ya no sé si de verdad quiero dártelo.

— ¿No?— preguntó ella de forma curiosa y confundida.

—Es porque solamente es un objeto— alzó la mano y le ofreció la florecilla— ¿la seguirías amando aunque sea una flor silvestre?, aunque siempre lo siga siendo y nunca cambie.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Y amarías a alguien de la misma manera?, ¿aunque sólo sea un simple guardián de Lynna?, sólo un rezago de un linaje añejo…

—Ralph…

Suspire al ver la escena, Nayru parecía confundida

—Creo que es demasiado inocente para entender la indirecta— masculle.

— ¿Indirecta?— susurró Link con esa carita boba. Sir Raven y yo también soltamos el aire con ahínco, definitivamente Link también era demasiado inocente.

A la distancia Ralph también pareció titubear en su siguiente paso, lo mire resignarse mientras volvía a meter una mano en su capa y sacaba el que seguramente había sido el regalo original de cumpleaños.

— ¡Cielos!— farfulló Link de forma silenciosa

Sir Raven también puso los ojos como platos y trastabilló de forma torpe cuando quiso acercarse un poco más para poder ver aquello más de cerca, con bastante curiosidad enfoque también la vista, era un collar precioso, engarzado en oro con una joya al centro, definitivamente algo que bien pudo haber estado destinado a la realeza.

—Ese Ralph, ¡Me preguntó de dónde lo habrá sacado!— espetó el maestro caballero, se acercó un poco más, creo que sin querer nos estaba quedando corto el espacio, Link y yo nos dimos cuenta cuando si querer el maestro Raven terminó apachurrando a uno de los gatitos, el minino soltó un maullido, una señal de sinfonía a la que le siguieron muchas otras. — Rayos— clamó con nervios al ver lo que había hecho.

—No, no, no Shhhh— chitó Link a su felino amigo, pero por alguna razón ahora había demasiados gatos maullando al unísono, cierto escalofrió nos recorrió la espalda temiendo que fuéramos descubiertos, nos viramos de forma discreta, Ralph aun parecía demasiado concentrado en otras cosas.

Literalmente los tres suspiramos al mismo tiempo. Despegue mi vista de la torpeza de mis "sigilosos" acompañantes.

— ¿Qué sucede, Nayru?— musite de forma nerviosa para mí misma.

 **…**

Después de un tiempo, no habiendo obtenido ninguna respuesta, Ralph sólo puso ojos tristes, se levantó de su sitio y le colgó el collar a su protegida, ella nuevamente lo miró con esa mirada desconcertada pero él parecía haber perdido el valor que con muchos esfuerzos había acaparado.

—No te sientas obligada, te cuidare siempre de la forma que tú elijas, entiendo que por ahora pienses más en tus obligaciones— le susurró.

—Esto, Ralph, yo….

No sabía si era mi imaginación pero desde la distancia creo que lucía pálida y nerviosa.

—Ay diosas— clame en un susurro— creo que ya entiendo, no es que no haya captado la indirecta, más bien es que no sabe cómo contestarla. Creo que nos equivocamos.

—Eh?— Link me miró con sorpresa

—No creo que sea Ralph el primero en salir huyendo. La pobre acaba de entrar en pánico.

Simplemente se habían quedado ahí estancados, Ralph aun parecía esperanzado de escuchar una respuesta, aunque la joven oráculo se había atragantado entre sus palabras y pensamientos, de cierta manera mi instinto me llevó a buscar la forma de darle un empujoncito, una salvación para ese grito de ayuda silencioso.

Recordé que antes había entrelazado mi magia con la de Din para poder hablarle mentalmente.

—"¡No te quedes congelada!"— le grite mentalmente con todas mis fuerzas, se sobresaltó al recibir el mensaje, y de inmediato pude notar como sus ojos me buscaban

—"¿Zel?"

—"Respira hondo, Nayru"

—"¿En dónde estás?"

—"Por aquí cerca"

—"¿E..E..Escuchaste lo que Ralph dijo?, ¿Acaso fui yo la que interpretó mal?,¡creo que acaba de…!"

—"Lo escuche, perdóname. Termine siguiendo a Link y a Sir Raven. Oye ¡Despabila!, Ralph está esperando tu respuesta"— la interrumpí

—"¿Qué hago, ¡que le digo!?"

—"Acepta"

—"¡Pero….!"— clamó literalmente entre el pánico.

—"No tengas miedo, acaba de decirte con su propia voz que quiere quedarse a tu lado"

En ese fragmento de segundo se encontraron nuestras miradas, desde mi escondite le hice señas de ánimo, aunque seguramente con la impresión no terminaba de salir de ese estado de congelamiento, cuando Ralph la vio virar la mirada hacia otro sitio quizás se sintió rechazado, bajó la vista completamente dejando que su flequillo ocultara sus emociones.

Al final, el guardián se levantó de forma parsimoniosa y con paso lento comenzó a alejarse de su protegida.

—"Ay no, Ralph, ¡Zel, que hago!"

—Diablos— gruñí, me retire de mi sitio y jale a Link literalmente por inercia, aunque lo único que conseguí fue hacer que se tambaleara, algo sumamente extraño paso de repente, Sir Raven lo tomó por el brazo para evitar que se cayera, pero el espacio era tan angosto que ambos terminaron enredándose entre sí para ir a parar al piso.

Cierto escandalo se desprendió desde nuestro escondite, el sonido de los jarrones y maceteros rotos, y decenas de voces gatunas alertó a Ralph haciendo que retrocediera, se posó de forma firme frente a su protegida y alzó el bastón mágico de manera amenazante.

Sin siquiera pensarlo me tambalee fuera del barullo dejando al descubierto mi presencia.

— ¿Princesa?

Me reí de forma nerviosa, sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra, entonces nuevamente los maullidos hicieron eco.

—Oh por las Diosas, silencio— suplicó mi caballero aun sin darse cuenta de que nos habían descubierto.

—Waaahh, ¡Link, quítamelo!

Literalmente me di un tope en la cabeza, Sir Raven también se trastabilló hacia afuera mientras jalaba su capa, del otro lado Link sostenía al gato pardo incitándolo a que desclavara las garras de la prenda del otro caballero.

— ¿Link, Raven?— parecía sorprendido, aunque después bajó el bastón y puso una cara de verdadero enojo— ¡Hey, que diablos se suponía que hacían aquí escondidos!

—Bueno, pues veras.. es que. Buscábamos a la Señorita Nayru, sí, sí, eso es, la buscábamos para darle su abrazo de cumpleaños. — clamó de forma despistada, aunque a leguas se notaba que tartamudeaba por los nervios.

—Link bastardo, no me vengas con tus mentiras, sabes que conozco cada tono de tu voz cuando me mientes, ¡Nos estaban espiando, cierto!

—No precisamente Ralph no te enfades, en realidad teníamos curiosidad de ver el regalo que habías preparado para este año.

—Grrr— gruñó de forma graciosa, hasta que una risita armoniosa salió desde sus espaldas, Nayru se echó a reír ante la escena, suspire un poco, de cierto modo al menos el ambiente ahora lucia apaciguado.

O al menos eso era lo que creía, sentí cierta punzada en el pecho cuando con pasos largos y pesados Ralph nuevamente emprendió su camino, una sensación extraña sacudió mi cuerpo dado que mi magia aún permanecía engarzada con la del Oráculo.

El miedo que transmitía mi amiga se había enredado entre otras sensaciones complejas, seguramente al ver que Ralph se marchaba con ese semblante herido.

—"No te vayas…"— Únicamente la escuche como un susurró lejano, aunque había tratado de ocultar su pensamiento sus emociones hicieron que saliera flote.

Quería ayudarla pero no pude articular palabra alguna, ni siquiera cuando Ralph me cruzó por un lado, pero entonces, cierto gruñido llamó mi atención de vuelta sacándome de ese letargo. A mis espaldas Link y Sir Raven le había cortado el camino.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?— musitó el maestro caballero de una forma tan baja que apenas si alcance a escucharlo.

—No puedo ver a mi Nayru a la cara, creo que he hecho la peor de las tonterías— también habló de forma baja, aunque incluso entonces logre percibir su tono tembloso, al otro lado del callejón Nayru parecía confundida seguramente a esa distancia no podía escuchar absolutamente nada, y posiblemente creería que Ralph se había enfadado.

— ¡Qué pasó con tu valor, no te rindas!— le riñó Link mientras lo tomaba por los hombros— ¡tú la amas Ralph, abre los ojos y date cuenta!, no dejes que tus miedos te dejen ciego, ¿que no vez que esta confundida?, se ha asustado por la sorpresa, eso es normal, los cambios a veces nos dan miedo, recuerda que desde siempre, antes que guardián y oráculo, ustedes siempre han sido amigos.

Nayru me llamó desde la distancia, titubee un poco antes de ir a su encuentro, de cierta manera deseaba seguir escuchando.

—Zel, necesito que me acompañes a un sitio, ven aquí— literalmente alzo la voz para que la escuchara, a mis espaldas logre sentir como el guardián se crispaba ante la petición de su protegida.

Nayru se giró con paso nervioso y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario.

— ¡No hagas esto Ralph!, si dejas que se vaya, después las cosas serán verdaderamente difíciles.

— ¡Pero no tengo tu valor Link!, mi corazón estaba preparado para entender que quizás ella no sentía lo mismo, pero no para escucharlo de frente, no podre vivir con el dolor de que de verdad me rechace.

— ¡No seas tonto también te ama!, eres su guardián, demuéstrale que también eres capaz de protegerla, de cuidar su corazón sin importar lo que pase, recuerda que el amor lo puede todo.

Había caminado lento tratando de hacer tiempo, me detuve en seco, gire de forma lenta.

" _El amor lo puede todo"_

La frase volvió a incrustarse en mi cabeza, Ralph se quedó un poco pasmado tratando de asimilar los gritos y regaños silenciosos de su amigo.

" _El amor lo puede todo"…._

—Todo— susurre dejando que los recuerdos de esa mañana volaran, rememorando el momento y las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

 **.**

 **…**

— _¿Cuál es el Canon que rige la tercer prueba del espíritu?_

— _¿El canon de la tercera prueba?_

 _Mi mente había entrado en pánico al escuchar la pregunta, era difícil, sumamente difícil, quizás por eso me quede desconcertada cuando mi prometido afirmó que conocía la respuesta_

— _Sería el colmo si no lo supieras— clamó Sir Leon_

— _El canon de la tercera prueba es el más predecible, incluso yo lo sé— espeto Sir Rodthen con voz ofendida._

— _¿Lo saben?— rechistó uno de los ancianos. — Entonces hagamos la prueba. ¿Sir Link?_

 _La torre de los guardines se quedó en silencio, los caballeros se miraron los unos a los otros de forma expectante._

— _El canon de la tercera prueba…_ _ **Es el amor**_

 _El consejo pasó mirada entre sus propios miembros con ojos escrutadores, a mi lado Sir Leon y Sir Rodthen se habían quedo como piedra._

—" _¿El amor?"— también me quede preocupada, por muy lindo que sonara, tampoco creí que fuera un canon de la Orden de los caballeros._

— _Por mis diosas— simplemente vi a Leon llevarse una mano a la frente_

— _¡Como puede ser, Link!, fallar en algo tan simple— gruñó el Sir de cabello azabache_

— _Todo el mundo sabe que el canon de la tercera prueba era la_ _ **perseverancia**_

— _¡Que! también fallaste Leon, es obvio que el canon de esa prueba es la_ _ **terquedad**_

— _¿La terquedad?, creo que estas un poco mal de la cabeza, además, ¿Cómo puede la terquedad ser un canon?, es obvio que la palabra que buscas es la perseverancia._

— _No— La voz de Link sonó firme, los guardianes del espíritu lo miraron de forma atenta— el canon de la tercera prueba es el amor._

 _Entonces el maestro Soren soltó una pequeña risa, Sir Raven se dirigió entonces al consejo._

— _También creí que ese canon era la perseverancia— confesó mientras se posaba a un lado de su pupilo_

— _¡Raven!— gruñó Rodthen al ver que ninguno de los dos lo había secundado._

— _Pero…— el maestro Raven viró la vista hacia el guardián anciano y después hacia el consejo— ¿Cómo podemos saber cuál es la verdadera respuesta?, solamente si existe un guardián que conozca el secreto._

— _Que osadía, acaso el nuevo director da por hecho que el consejo no lo sabe— rechistó uno de los consejeros._

— _¿Lo saben?_

— _No. después de todo pareces tener buen ojo. Pero conocemos a ese guardián— replicó otro en su defensa— Maestro Soren._

— _Ciertamente— habló para hacerse espacio después de su pequeña risa, — al inicio de los tiempos el canon de la tercera prueba fue la perseverancia._

— _Lo sabía, fallaste Rodthen._

 _Sir Leon se burló de compañero mientras le picaba las costillas, el otro Sir simplemente hizo berrinche._

 _Pero entonces, me di cuenta, Link de verdad había fallado, después de haber tomado una decisión tan importante no podía creer que el consejo le hubiera cerrado el camino con eso, mi corazón se sintió sumamente triste creyendo que ahora mismo quizás el de él podría derrumbarse, así que sin meditarlo también me pose a su lado y lo abrace de forma tierna por la espalda._

— _Pero…_

 _La voz del Maestro Soren advirtió nuestra atención en aquel momento_

— _Quizás no fue el Canon que el maestro Muegetsu enseñó plenamente en su prueba. Raven, Leon, Rodthen, lo lamento, pero me temo que en realidad han sido ustedes quienes han fallado. No los culpo por ello, después de todo, al final es el maestro quien elige y después de siete siglos es normal cuando las cosas cambian, en esta era ha sido Sir Link quien ha demostrado mayor sabiduría._

— _Un momento, entonces es en serio— clame de forma sorpresiva— ¿El canon de la tercera prueba es el amor?_

— _Así es alteza. Es una sorpresa, pero de verdad fue una pregunta difícil. Conozco el canon no porque yo mismo lo hubiera descubierto sino porque fue el propio Mugetsu quien alguna vez me dijo._

— _¿Entonces Link…?— lo mire de forma sorprendida. Sonrió de forma boba mientras con una mano me aprisionaba a su lado._

— _Lo supe desde siempre, desde que el maestro me pregunto "¿Qué es lo que mueve tu espíritu?", entonces, comprendí que el amor era la respuesta, el amor es lo que está detrás de la terquedad y perseverancia, lo que te hace subir montañas, lo que te incita a enfrentarte a las más peligrosas bestias. Y finalmente cuando volvió a preguntar "¿por qué haces esto?" La única respuesta que había en mi mente salió de mis labios sin ninguna duda…_

— _Y la respuesta era…— expresó Sir Raven con una extensa sonrisa._

— _Porqué amo a mí a mi princesa y quiero volver a su lado— completó Link_

 _Mi corazón se puso como loco al corroborar que al igual que yo, desde siempre, solamente a mí me había querido._

— _El amor lo puede todo…._

 **…**

—Y solamente Link podría haberlo descubierto— clame en voz bajita

De pronto simplemente vi como Ralph se zafaba de su agarre, apresuró el paso hasta que finalmente terminó corriendo, supe entonces, que las palabras de Link habían hecho eco en el fondo de su conciencia, reanimando sus sentimientos y valor que aun guardaba en su alma.

Logre sentir su adrenalina cuando volvió a cruzarme por un lado, y mis ojos lo siguieron hasta verlo atrapar a mi amiga por la espalda.

—Espera Nayru… no te vayas.

—Ralph…

—Perdóname, nunca fue mi intención lastimar tus sentimientos, por favor, te lo suplico quédate conmigo— clamó con devoción desmedida mientras sus brazos aun la aprisionaban, mientras su rostro se acunaba contra su cuello en muestra de lo que sentía. — Quédate conmigo— volvió a repetir sin titubearlo.

—E.. está bien, me quedo.— clamó ella mientras se le subían los colores al rostro.

—Quédate a mi lado— volvió a musitar

—Pero estoy aquí Ralph.

—No, estas huyendo, te estas alejando. Te lo suplico, quédate conmigo. Nayru yo… Te amo… con todo mi ser y mi alma. Entiendes lo que te digo, **quédate a mi lado,** solamente necesito una oportunidad para demostrarte que lo que siento es sincero.

Finalmente lo había dicho, Nayru se soltó un poco para poder girar en media vuelta, quizás por lo pronto no podía asimilarlo de nuevo, aunque esta vez Ralph decidió no volver a soltarla, sin poder contener sus sentimientos, quizás por la emoción o por exceso de alegría, el oráculo de las Eras comenzó a llorar antes de echarse a los brazos del amor de su vida.

Bajo la protección del último Mago de Lynna descargó completamente sus sentimientos, refugiándose entre sus brazos, aguardando a la espera de su amor y su cariño. Nunca más tendría porque volver a sentirse de esa manera, perdida y con fundida, soportando el miedo de no querer perder a su ser más querido.

—No llores, toda mi vida me quedare contigo— murmuró mientras le secaba las lágrimas pero Nayru solamente le hundió el rostro en el cuello.

—Supongo que está bien si de verdad los dejamos solos por un rato— me vire con un poco de sorpresa, Sir Raven soltó una pequeña risita, me había quedado un poco absorta así que literalmente necesite de la ayuda de Link para poder despegar los pies del piso.

—Ya lo vez mi princesa.

—Si— farfulle de alegre manera— fue tal como lo dijo mi noble caballero, el amor lo puede todo, lo mueve todo…

—…Incluso al más terco de los grandes magos— terminó mi frase, lo abrase de forma ferviente, nuevamente me regalo un beso.

Quizás era pronto para dejar de pensar en cosas complejas, pero aunque las cosas se pusieran difíciles en el futuro, sabía que Link siempre estaría a mi lado, me estaría cuidando a cada instante, bajo el mismo juramento que Ralph le había proferido a Nayru este día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_.»».*.««._**

 **»».}..._..._... Fin ..._..._...{.««**

 **-._.»».*.««._.-**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Oh Diosas, porque siempre es tan difícil poner esa palabra al final de mis escritos. TT-TT

Finalmente "El Fin", al menos de la narrativa de Zelda, ya que la próxima vez que sepamos algo de la princesa seguro será por boca de Link, en otra historia en donde seguiremos las aventuras de nuestro valientes caballeros, aunque me muera de ganas aun no les revelare el titulo xD jajaja, pero han de saber que por lo menos, cronológicamente hablando, la siguiente historia comienza antes del inicio de Caballeros de Hyrule y terminara mucho después de lo que se narra en este epílogo, por lo que posiblemente termine dividida en dos o tres sagas para no mezclar los acontecimientos de los hechos ocurridos durante la guerra.

Parte inicial de esta idea comenzó por mi gran deseo de poder hacer un Crossover entre mis propias historias, dos fics "hermanos" que al mismo tiempo fueran diferentes y de los cuales los lectores pudieran disfrutar juntos o por separado.

Al menos a estas alturas me da gusto confirmar que voy por el buen camino, pues a pesar de los innumerables rompecabezas creo que nadie se ha perdido demasiado x)

Tampoco se preocupen demasiado si no entendieron la Historia de los Rayanii, (por el momento no es trasendental) pues como bien lo dije, hay algunas partes que fueron pensadas para poder entenderse sólo en el conjunto ^^

.

 **/*/** Espero que hayan disfrutado de capitulo tanto como yo en su momento al escribirlo, me siento satisfecha, aunque haya tenido que reescribir la declaración de Ralph más de tres veces, definitivamente sentía que le faltaba sentimiento siendo que era un momento especial no sólo dentro de la historia, sino también el cierre de esta misma. **Ahora si que me gustaría que me comentaran** (Si no es pedir demasiado) **"¿qué opinaron sobre ella?"**

.

 **Me resta por agradecer a todos aquellos que ha conseguido seguir esta historia con persistencia, a pesar de que tuvo un periodo e Stand by casi eternamente largo, y de que en muchas de las ocasiones la publicación quincenal no era lo mejor que convenía.**

.

Mis agradecimientos eternos a mis muchos y variados dioses de la música, a Takanashi Yasuharu cuyas melodías siempre rondan mi cabeza, y por supuesto a otra gran artista inesperada que pareció llegar mi vida en los momentos justos; a Yōko Shimomura **,** aunque es curioso pensar que el OST de la batalla final de un Kingdom Hearts me hubiera inspirado tanto y d esa manera a la hora de poner en escena mi propia batalla final, en su momento no quise comentarlo pero el capitulo 29 "Te amare por Siempre" fue armado a base de las melodías de "Riku" tanto la normal como la Final Battle que aparecen en el 358/2 Days.

Y por supuesto era de esperarse que a mi cabeza se filtraran otras cosas, recuerdo bien que cuando sopese la idea de este Epilogo aun veía Ore Monogatari, así que si de algún lado salió lo sentimental tendrán que echarle gran parte de la culpa a ese anime xD porque la carta de Mugetsu la redacte mientras escuchaba "Story of Mind"

Como bien decía, no lo comente antes ya que la magia de una buena historia a veces reside en la propia biblioteca musical de cada uno de los lectores. :D

Sin embargo aun creo justo y conveniente dar crédito a quien lo merece.

.

Sin más por el momento, espero seguirlos teniendo como lectores en futuros proyectos, así como también en los que por el momento ya están activos, es probable que el "El otro lado de la historia" tarde algunos meses en llegar, pues quisiera concentrarme en algunos extras que aun debo, así como en Twilight GAMES otro fic que también tengo por ahí bastante abandonadito ^^U

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como petición especial y también como invitación sugerente, los invito a que lean "Mudora" un fic bastante bueno que esta publicando mi amiga EgrettWilliams y que en lo personal a mi me ha dejado con un buen sabor de boca, ya que ha retomado la historia de Ocarina of Time y le ha sumado un toque de misterio y suspenso increíble.

y ahora si, eso es todo, Abrazos y besos n3n, y mejores agradecimientos en Caballeros de Hyrule, que ya no quiero seguir rellenado tanto espacio xD


End file.
